Breaking Ground Rules
by chachiiee
Summary: She's living in the same house, under the same roof, breathing the same air, eating the same food... But she's off-limits. Untouchable. It's all about control, Syaoran. Control.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Cardcaptor Sakura.

Chapter 1:

Syaoran opened his eyes and rubbed them sleepily. He was in his room on his chair, piles of paper stacked high on the desk in front of him. He'd been dozing, taking care of the company's new advertisement, approving the cast and layout. He sighed deeply and glanced at the digital clock. Bright green numbers blinked back at him. He groaned, 2:04am.

He was only 20 yet he'd dropped out of school to replace his grandfather's position._ His adoptive father… _The one who took him in when his parents died in a car crash when he was three. He owed everything to the old man.

He gripped his chair and hauled himself off it, his back sore. He'd fallen asleep on the desk again. He'll have to endure taunts about him being a workaholic again. His gaze fell on a small pile of Post-its stuck on a folder. He picked them up as he went to the inner room to his bed. _Memos…_ He'd have to return the advertising agency's call and the president of the HR department and tell them to hire another manager. Another call to assign a new director in the hotel they were building on an island and he'd have to meet his grandfather for lunch.

He took off his shoes, put the memos on the bedside table and sank on the pillows. It was so comfortable. Tomorrow's agenda kept flashing in his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

XXX

Syaoran was dictating something to his secretary in the elevator. The next board meeting was in ten minutes and he was trying to think of a way to make it less boring. All board meetings bored him to death.

"What do you think, Naoko? Personally, I'm getting tired of tea. I don't like it. The only reason we're sticking to that is because of Sir Richard from England." He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Lack of sleep was making his head hurt.

"We could try coffee, Sir." Naoko suggested as she took down notes on her clipboard.

"I wonder how they'd like that…" He stepped aside as the elevator doors opened and a small figure entered.

He was speechless. A girl of about 18 or 19 years old stepped in. He moved to the left to make room. The girl smiled at him and took her place beside him. He caught a whiff of her clean scent of cucumber melon.

_Bodyshop…_ He thought automatically.

She had long wavy brown hair and her skin was velvety and very smooth to look at. He found himself thinking about that skin when Naoko interrupted his thoughts.

"Sir, should I tell them to serve coffee instead?"

He looked at her blankly.

"Uhh… Coffee for the board meeting?" She said again.

He heard a giggle from the girl and that brought him back to his senses. "Okay then. Perhaps add some lemon cookies. Tell Chiharu to do that instead. "

"Bad idea. That doesn't go well with coffee. Try cake instead. Everyone is a sucker for cake."

He stared at the brightly lit face, the dazzling smile. The elevator doors opened and she stepped out of the elevator before he could say another word. He kept on staring at the mirrored doors long after they closed. There was a tap on his shoulder.

"Sir…"

He looked at Naoko. She was smiling at him knowingly. He shook his head. "Cake… do that."

Naoko took note of it on her clipboard and they got off the last floor in strained silence.

XXX

"That settles on the advertisement. Let's talk about the bank on the next meeting." Syaoran finished the meeting as he gathered up his papers and Naoko shut off his laptop.

"That went well don't you think?" He asked her as the directors left and exited the room.

"Yes, Sir. The cake suggestion from the young lady was a very nice tip." Naoko agreed.

"We'd better serve that next time again. I saw Sir Richard grinning from ear to ear. He found out it was cake." Syaoran said as they left the room and into the elevator. Sir Richard was one of the major shareholders of the company.

"Yes, Sir." Naoko said as she adjusted the laptop in her hands.

The elevator stopped at the previous floor where Syaoran's office was. It was nearly lunch and he's late for his date with his grandfather. He put the files on his desk, removed his jacket and loosened his tie.

"I'll be back after lunch. Reschedule everything if I come back late. I think Grandpa has something important to tell me. He scheduled this one out of the blue." He walked out of the room, but was stopped by Naoko.

"Sir, there's a lady waiting for you downstairs." She interrupted as she checked her messages.

"Does she have an appointment? Reschedule her too. I'm late for Grandpa." He closed the door and left.

He got into his own elevator to the basement where his car was parked. When he got to the garage, he saw a familiar wave of long brown hair. He smelled her scent before she faced him.

"There you are! I need help. My car won't start!" She gestured exasperatedly at the open hood of a car parked next to his.

He was taken aback but he managed not to lose himself this time. He took a deep breath and rolled up his sleeves. He smiled at her. "Sure. What happened?"

Her face lit up again. She bounced on the balls of her feet.

_Very cute… Grandpa can wait for an hour for all I care._

"Well, I heard this roaring sound then the engine suddenly died."

He was trying hard not to look at her as he bent over and peeked under the hood. "A roaring sound?"

"I'll describe it that way." She said somewhere behind him.

He peered through his gears as his mind raced. His sense of smell was once again assaulted by the same cucumber melon scent. He focused on the loose gear to calm his racing heart.

"There… Try that…" He said as he straightened up. But the girl was already at the wheel. There was more silence.

"Nothing's happening!" She groaned.

Syaoran bit his lip and scratched his head. He ran a hand through his hair. That was the only loose gear. That always seems to fix his car.

"Maybe your battery's dead. I can give you a jump." He said, still running his hand through his hair, a nervous habit. His heart was still racing, making it hard to concentrate on her engine problems.

"We can try that." She agreed, getting out of her car again.

Fifteen minutes later, Syaoran was giving her a ride to the train station. He found the problem and they needed an expert mechanic to fix it.

"So… What were you doing there?" He asked her. Being stuck in a confined space with her intoxicating scent was almost unbearable.

"Oh. There? Nothing in particular. I was going to meet someone but he was busy. Besides, I'm going to meet someone else for lunch. You? You look like some kind of high-class position holders. You're a director?" she asked.

He nodded, going deaf to everything but the sound of her voice. "Something like that."

"But you must be… 22 at least?" She pressed on.

He couldn't suppress a chuckle. "I'm actually only 20."

"Hoe! 20?" She gasped, hands on her mouth.

"Connections." He said simply, glancing at her.

"Ohhh…" She didn't say anything else.

"How old are you?" He blurted out, wanting to hear her talk some more. Damn him if he was crushing after a minor.

"I'm only 18."

His heart skipped a beat. He was right. Sadly though, they arrived at the train station. He's been driving as slow as possible without being conspicuous. He stopped the car at the entrance and she made a move to get out.

"Maybe you can give me a ride again next time. Since I like your car and all that…" She winked at him. He nodded. "Great! See you around!" She opened the car door and got out.

He watched her with lingering hungry eyes as she raced o the steps and disappeared into the crow. That was when he realized, he forgot to ask for her name.

_Shit! _He thought angrily. _Stupid!_

_But you don't have time for a girlfriend… _another small voice in his head said. He ignored it and started the car again. Regret in his heart, a triple-digit IQ and he forgot to ask a name? _Hell yeah. Stupid._

XXX

He stopped the car in front of the restaurant and got out, handing the keys to the valet. He looked around and saw rich prominent figures of society, some of which he knows. He chuckled as he straightened his shirt and tie and walked up the stairs past the receptionist who knew him pretty well. The head waiter approached him as the soft Latin music hit him. "Sir Li is already waiting for you with your guest, Sir."

His curiosity peaked. A guest? So Grandpa scheduled a lunch date for him to meet someone? It must be a business proposal. He followed the waiter all the way to the back of the room where more private cubicles were placed. He stopped in surprise.

"Syaoran! I'm glad you're here even though you're late. Syaoran, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is Syaoran. You two are first cousins." His grandfather didn't waste time and dismissed the waiter. Syaoran sat down on his chair. To his right, the same pale face, dazzling smile and long brown hair stared back at him.

Well… He didn't need to ask her name anymore.

XXXXX

Okay. Reviews are highly appreciated. Chapter two is already here. I just have to finish typing it.

-Chachie


	2. Chapter 2

I got such violent reviews about the cousin relationship. :C Anyway, please please please be patient! All things will work out! That was only the first chapter. You have to read on to see how everything will right itself. C: Okay?

Thank you for the reviews. I loved them still. Especially to the following:

**Kawaiiseeker987**, **Liley**,** elfenKnight, Watch2muchtv, baka-kuroi-koumori-megami-sama, Miss No-Eyebrows**. Thank you! Please keep on reviewing.

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Cardcaptor Sakura.

**Chapter 2:**

_Cousins. Darn it._ He'd almost found a potential girlfriend and it seems as if he'd acquired his own living hell. He'd been lusting after his cousin?

"She's been living in the States and obviously, you've never met her before. But now I asked her parents if she could live with us instead since they're always not at home." Grandpa explained.

_So she was waiting for me back at the company? That was why she was there?_

"I got a feeling it was him, Grandpa." Sakura said. "He was the one who drove me to the train station."

"He did? That's our Syaoran. Always the gentleman." Grandpa said, obviously pleased but his brow furrowed, "What happened to your car?"

"The belt thing snapped. Don't worry, Grandpa. I already called the car people." She said taking a forkful of her scallops.

Syaoran was sipping his wine. He still hasn't said anything. This lethal female weapon will be living in the house, under the same roof, breathing the same air, eating at the same breakfast table… _It's a good thing I'm in the office everyday._

"I'll have to give Syaoran a vacation from work so he can show you around!" Grandpa suddenly said.

His heart sank as he took an extra large gulp of his wine. _WORK! His only refuge!_

"Wha-, Grandpa? I can't miss work. There are staff meetings and the new commercial to deal with!" He blurted out. Grandpa looked amused. So did Sakura.

"I told you he's a workaholic." Grandpa told her, ignoring him. "I'm sure they can manage a few weeks without him yet he can't leave them for a day!" Looking at his grandson, "You can direct them by phone." Grandpa waved his hand as he scrutinized his Caesar salad, looking for his favorite raisins. "You can drive Sakura for a while. Get to know each other better since you'll be living together. You'll be like brother and sister." He said enthusiastically.

Sakura was giggling.

He couldn't breathe. _WEEKS?_ He gulped. _Torture…_

XXX

They were back at home. Grandpa had called Syaoran's secretary and told her that Syaoran was on indefinite leave. He could not escape. There were piles of opened boxes in the living room and the servants were milling around walking back and forth. Grandpa was leading them upstairs. Syaoran thought they were going to his room but remembered the spare bedroom beside his.

"This is your room! Almost finished. You can decorate it any way you like!" Grandpa was saying to a beaming Sakura.

Syaoran just nodded as he got at the top of the stairs. "'I'll just change clothes, Grandpa, Sakura."

"Okay! We'll be in the garden! Sakura's going to teach me how to swim!"

_Swim? Grandpa hated swimming. He even hated the bathtub._

He went inside his room and straight through his walk-in closet, his mind strangely blank. He took out clothes at random and put them on instead. He faced the mirror and realized…

He still looks abnormally formal. But what the heck, since when did he care about his clothes? He was always at the office so it has always been suits… coats… ties… pants…

His head was starting to ache more.

XXX

"What are you being so uptight about, Syaoran? I'm afraid I've taken your youth away with work at the company. This few weeks will do you good." Grandpa said after an hour.

He's on the deck beside the pool, reading a book and drinking his fourth pineapple shake since he sat down.

Actually, he was trying to read. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his old man flailng in the water, having fun with Sakura.

_Sakura…_

He tried very hard no to look at her but it was impossible. She was enticing in a one-piece swimsuit that did not fail to accentuate her curves. He gulped. _Must not think about her curves…_ He focused on his book again and sucked his straw.

"Syaoran! Let's eat out for dinner again!" his grandfather called out to him as he splashed water towards Sakura who was fighting back.

He just nodded, not taking his eyes off the book.

_Great._

XXX

"How about this?" Sakura held a blue and white dress under her chin. Syaoran gulped. _It's too short._

"It looks very pretty on you, Sakura." Grandpa was thinking otherwise. "You should get it."

"Really? I'll try it on!" She hurried off to the dressing room.

Syaoran sighed as he ignored several stares from the salespeople. The woman at the cash register was sending him flirty looks. He ignored her and shifted the several shopping bags strung on his arms. They must have bought half the mall by now.

"You should buy some stuff too, Syaoran." Grandpa called out to him. He just smiled and nodded. "I want nothing in particular, Grandpa. Maybe next time."

"You buy new clothes." His grandfather stared him down.

He nodded weakly. "Yes, Grandpa."

"We're all having fun! Besides, this is the first time I've been in the mall after a long time." He said cheerfully as he peered through clothes racks again, trying to find some more clothes for Sakura to try on. "I'll get Sakura to help you. God knows you need her fashion sense."

Syaoran was suppressing his laughter. It was funny hearing his grandfather talk about fashion as if he actually knew something. To get the old man off his back, he pretended to look for clothes too. He fingered a light green summer dress that will look excellent with Sakura's hair. He held it in front of him when Sakura stepped out of the dressing room.

It was as if the light of the store dimmed in comparison to her pale creamy skin. Her violet dress ended inches above her knees with spaghetti straps.

_Angel…_

_A princess…_

"What do you think about it, Syaoran?" His Grandpa's voice seemed far away.

Sakura did a twirl right in front of him, taking the green dress from his hands. "I think he's speechless."

XXX

Syaoran fell on the bed exhausted. This fatigue, however, was different. It was entirely physical. And that was saying something because he was physically fit. In fact, his body was well-built and his muscles were defined. It was just that he wasn't used to this kind of exhaustion. Usually, it was his brain shutting off not his body.

Still, there was one part of his body that remained resolutely awake and hard.

_SHE IS YOUR COUSIN! SHE'S OFF-LIMITS!_

_Yeah… I know that already…_

But… Of all the girls he met, of all the girls that throw themselves on him, she was entirely different.

_Maybe because she's your cousin._

Cousin or not, she's the first person who made him want to date. No matter how much he denies it to himself.

XXX

"Hey, cousin." Sakura greeted him as he stepped in the kitchen. A fairy in yellow, Syaoran merely inclined his head. He didn't get enough sleep again last night even though he was physically dead.

"Grandpa said we can watch a movie today." She chirped as she ate cereal off a bowl.

"Is he ready?" He asked as he turned his back on her and rummaged in the refrigerator. He didn't want to lose concentration so early in the day. He took out his pineapple juice and gulped it down. He groaned in his head.

_The second day…_

Yesterday he was in a board meeting worrying about budgets and staff meetings and commercials. Now he's at home drinking pineapple juice, hanging out in his kitchen.

"Not yet. He said we can leave before lunch so we can eat out."

He just nodded as he took toast from the countertop.

"Are you always this quiet?" She asked. He just shrugged, still not looking at her. He didn't know how to act around her.

"Don't you want me in your home?"

"It's not that!" He blurted out hurriedly, willing himself to look at her. She was more beautiful than he could remember.

"Then why are you so quiet?"

"I just…"

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Grandpa suddenly spoke from behind them.

"Grandpa!" Sakura leaped off from her school to give the old man a hug and kiss. "How were your morning exercises?"

"Sucked. The trainer was evil as usual." Grandpa muttered. Sakura giggled.

Syaoran's eyebrows were raised. _Sucked?_ Since when did his grandfather use that word?

"You shouldn't say that about Cynthia." Sakura scolded him.

"That woman is a rock!" Grandpa exclaimed, sighing dramatically.

"I heard that Kellen!" Cynthia called from outside the kitchen as she passed.

"Great. Now I have double session tomorrow." Grandpa groaned as he took a seat.

Sakura giggled some more as she went back to her stool and resumed eating. "How about you, Syaoran? Do you work out too?" She asked him.

He nodded. "When I can."

"You mean when you're at home! All Syaoran does is work out and work. Seriously! Do you have any lady friends, Sakura? You can introduce him."

Syaoran glared at his Grandpa as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Grandpa… Don't."

The old man shrugged. "Fine… I did promise that I won't play matchmaker. But I bet Sakura will do it for me. Won't you?" His eyes pleading Sakura.

His heart sank when Sakura nodded happily.

XXX

"Let's watch this movie!" Sakura said, pointing to a poster of some chick-flick that's meant for lovers.

"But—" Syaoran started to argue when he felt Grandpa's steel grip tighten on his shoulder. He winced. "Okay then…"

Sakura beamed at him as she took her newly-acquired platinum credit card from her wallet and practically bounced to the food court.

"Don't contradict her!" Grandpa hissed in his ear as they followed her to the counter where she was buying food. He nodded as he moved away to the ticket booth and bought their tickets.

The day was pretty much bearable. He was sending dagger looks to all the guys who dared look at Sakura with gooey eyes. He has convinced himself that its brotherly instinct but why the hell did Sakura have to wear such an _enticing_ dress anyway!

"Sir, your card."

He took it rather harshly from the cashier and stuffed his credit card back in his wallet. He grabbed the tickets and checked the seats. Middle section, center row, perfect. Even for such a chick-flick. At least his attention will be on it. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, _how many more days would I have to endure? _

XXX

Syaoran was gripped. Okay… He admits and he's eaten his words. The movie was awesome for a chick-flick. And the leading lady was hot!

"You'd better close your mouth." Sakura snickered from his right. "Flies would come in."

He closed his mouth and looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Why the hell are you so stingy today?" She asked him in a loud whisper, hands around the huge tub of popcorn she kept propped between her legs which he was avoiding to look at.

"I am not stingy. I am a hunk and I am handsome." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Whatever, Your Royal Hunkness." She humored him as he took a handful of popcorn and stuffed it in his mouth.

It was easier. Somehow, his system has managed to accept the fact that she was his cousin.

XXX

They were in the car and Grandpa was whining. "Maybe I should reschedule my morning exercises and make them 'afternoon exercises' instead so I don't fall asleep n the middle of movies."

It was already nightfall since Grandpa had insisted eating dinner and taking Sakura to even more dress shopping. He even coerced Syaoran into buying a few 'normal clothes'.

"No, Grandpa. You'd be too tired after our day out to go do your exercises." Sakura reprimanded him from the front seat. She was browsing through her iPhone and checking her mail.

"Fine. But I would nap after the exercises so when we leave and watch a movie, I wouldn't be such lousy company." Grandpa grumbled from the back seat.

"Did you like it, Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

He gripped the steering wheel tighter as he turned left at the intersection. "It was okay."

"I bet you were engrossed with the female-lead-what's-her-name?" Grandpa pondered as he rummaged through the grocery bags beside him.

"Megan Fox." Sakura equipped helpfully.

"Yeah! That foxy fox." Grandpa said.

Sakura and Syaoran both laughed out load. "Foxy fox?" he asked Grandpa. "Very nice choice of words for a very influential man who owns a hotel chain."

"Hey, I've been searching the internet. Old men like me need to get updated on the slang of this generation."

"Okay, Grandpa. But don't use 'foxy' here." Sakura bit back her laughter. "Right, Syaoran?"

"Why ask Syaoran. Even he's not updated on these kinds of things. He's more mature than me ever since he took over the company. Okay, I won't use 'foxy' anymore. I'd settle for 'fuck' and 'ass-whooping' and 'bitch' instead." Grandpa grumbled.

"Shut up, Old man." Syaoran chuckled as he turned right to the private road that led them to the mansion.

XXX

He was on his bed, laptop in front of him, checking his mail and conversing with Naoko on his Blackberry when its battery died. He got out of bed and searched through the bookcase at the other side of the room for his charger. He was pretty sure he left it there. E was rummaging through the drawers when someone knocked on his door. He glanced at the clock on the wall. It was already one in the morning. The maids were all asleep. _So who could that be?_

"Come in." He called out tentatively.

The door opened noiselessly and Sakura walked in. She hesitated at the door, took a look at his messy hair, the open drawers and the glowing laptop from his bed. "Are you busy?"

Syaoran straightened up and mentally checked himself. He was pretty decent looking in his wife beater and boxer shorts. "Nope. What is it? Do you need anything?"

Sakura took one step and entered his room. She looked around. "I need someone to drive me tomorrow to the library and I don't know any of the drivers around here. I didn't want to impose and offend them. Can you talk to one for me?" She was barefoot on his carpet and her toes were curled.

"I can drive you." He said simply as he returned to his bed and turned off his laptop.

"That wouldn't be right." She said as she moved closer to the bedside table and picked up a framed photograph of a boy with messy hair and a much younger man who looks just like Grandpa. _Must be his father and Grandpa's son_.

"Why not?"

"I can't have the owner of the company driving me around." She gigged.

"It's no trouble really." He said as he put his laptop on his bedside table.

"Well, if you insist." She smiled at him.

He looked away instantly and pretended to be busy fluffing his pillows. "Besides, Grandpa will whip me if I don't."

She walked towards him and sat on the edge of his bed. He looked at her. Her eyes were sad. He didn't move his hand away when she reached for it.

"I know I just barged into your life. And you don't want me here. You don't have to do things if you don't want to." She said, her voice barely a whisper.

Syaoran was struck. _WHO DIDN'T WANT HER HERE?_

"It's not like that."

She looked up at him.

He placed a hand on her head and rubbed the creases on her forehead with his thumb. "Don't ever think that. You're my cousin. You are not a burden in this house."

"But you're missing work and putting up with my shit!" She cried out as tears started to fall from her emerald eyes.

Syaoran almost laughed. _Shit huh? _"If you haven't come, I would be buried up to my neck in paperwork and I won't be getting any sleep. I won't have new clothes and it's been years since I've been to a movie house." He said with smile.

Sakura nodded and sniffed. "But still—" she argued.

"No more buts." He said as he got a box of tissues from the bathroom and handed it to her. "Grandpa would hang me upside down if he sees you crying. He'll assume that I pinched you." He teased.

She giggled as she daubed at her eyes. "Okay then. But I'll try to be a lesser nuisance to you. So you don't have to drive me tomorrow. I'll take the subway."

"Grandpa has me on a very tight leash. He will throw a fit when his princess is riding the subway." He said. "I'll drive you. I have to pick up some paperwork in the office anyway."

Sakura nodded. There was silence. _Should I tell him?_

"Syaoran…" She started.

"Hmmm?"

"Did Grandpa ever tell you why I'm here?" She asked him in a small voice.

He racked his brains. "Because your parents are hardly around anyway?"

She shook his head and got up from the bed. "It's because they weren't…"

"Weren't what?" He asked.

"Nothing. Nevermind. I'm off to bed now." She said as she hurried to the door.

"Well, goodnight then." He said softly.

"Sleep, Syaoran." She said with a smile as she closed the door.

_Something is clearly troubling her_, he thought.

Sakura rested her head on the closed door. Grandpa told her never to tell anybody that the reason her parents were never around was because she was left on their doorstep 18 years ago. She was an orphan. She has no one.

XXXXX

There! I hope you like this one. C; Please review. Here is the answer to all this story's fans' prayers! :D. I made quite a few changes to my hardcopy right here while I was typing it that is why it took so long. Sorry for waiting!

-Chachie


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all your reviews! I had fun reading them. Chapters 1 and 2 have been edited and there are no more spelling and grammar errors as far as I am concerned. I hope you are all okay now that y'all know that Sakura is adopted. So they really aren't first cousins in a manner of speaking. So let us all stay calm and peaceful when we click that Review button. I am expecting that there will be no more violent reactions next time I log in. Please read on! Chapter Three is up! Actually, I already have until Chapter Seven but I'm taking my time in typing them up so you'll be pissed off when I leave cliffhangers. HAHA! I was kidding! They're all under editing so let us all be patient. You can add me up on Facebook though! :D Or email me at charinnamanuelgmailDOTcom. Just in case you have suggestions or other stuff. R you can leave me a message here. I check my mail regularly so you won't be missed. :D

XXX

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Cardcaptor Sakura.

**Chapter 3:**

"This is a nice office." Sakura said as Syaoran gathered his papers from his desk. They were in the office and Sakura went to the library earlier.

"Thank you." He said as he shut down his computer and checked the mail rack. There were a few URGENT ones but he'll get Naoko to reply to those. He stuffed the important papers that required his attention in an envelope under his arm.

"Why do you have a bed in here?" Sakura asked amusedly as she stepped into the room at the left of his desk.

"Well, sometimes there is too much work and I can't afford to go home." He shrugged as he checked his desk for some more important documents.

"No wonder Grandpa calls you a workaholic." Sakura mused as she sat on Syaoran's swivel chair and surveyed the spacious room. "What does it feel like to have such a huge company wrapped around your fingers?"

He stopped and straightened up. He leaned on his desk and messed up his hair. "It's pressuring for the most part. So many people look up to you and your decisions affect all of them. They expect me to be some kind of business genius. Others criticize me because I'm young and they feel awkward being under me. Most expect so much they are disappointed when I fail to meet their standards. And there's also that nagging thought that if I fail, thousands of people will lose their jobs." He cocked his head at her awestruck face. "Would you like to try?" He teased.

"No thank you." She said hurriedly, smiling. "I don't doubt your abilities. I'm sure you're already doing a great job."

"And how do you know that?" He locked the remaining drawers and led her out of his office.

"You should hear Grandpa talk about you." She said as she followed him out. They nodded to Naoko who was on her desk outside the door and proceeded to the elevators. "It's as if you're a god that saved the business from dying." She said.

"I was lucky." He said simply as they got in the elevator.

"Modest. Handsome. Tall. A gentleman. Unselfish. A business genius. A bit stingy yet absolutely gorgeous…What exactly are you, Syaoran?" She said aloud.

He blushed if that were possible. He didn't know what to say.

XXX

"So how's your lovelife, Syaoran?"

They were eating lunch and Sakura's been asking a ton f questions about him.

"Nonexistent." He said simply.

She gasped aloud. "I thought… Grandpa wasn't kidding?"

He chuckled and shook his head.

"How can you NOT have a girlfriend?" She hissed angrily as she stabbed her potatoes with her fork.

"There is no need to get so angry." He said calmly.

"Yes there is! You're wasting your looks, your skills, your… EVERYTHING!" She growled.

He raised his eyebrow at her as he drank. He set his glass down. "If it'll calm you down, I've had dates before. I just prefer to focus more on work instead of girls."

"BUT YOU'RE TWENTY!" She said exasperatedly.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" He questioned her amusedly.

"You are at the prime of your youth! I mean, your hormones! Everything! Everything has to happen now!" She said as she pointed at him with her fork. Then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Don't worry. Since you are on vacation, I'll introduce you to some friends." She said seriously.

He laughed loudly now. "There is no need, really."

"Wait. Are you gay?"

The question came so bluntly that he gaped at her with his mouth wide open. There was silence.

"Just checking." She bit her lower lip in laughter. "You should have seen the look on your face."

His frowned at her."Wasn't funny."

"I was checking!" She said defensively."I don't want to introduce a homo to my friends!" She giggled.

"Mr. Li? Is that you?" A loud overly feminine voice greeted them suddenly.

Syaoran froze in his seat as a perfectly manicured hand landed on his shoulder. The owner was a very beautiful man in an immaculate dress of ruby red.

"Having a date, I see. You never came back to my office. I was wondering if I scared you away…"

Syaoran gulped and ignored the last comment. He looked at Sakura pleadingly.

"You promised to return but you didn't, Syao-Syao!"

Syaoran literally cringed at the sound of that nickname. He could see Sakura holding her laughter and mouthing the words _Syao-Syao?_ His bows furrowed at her. "This is my—"

"Girlfriend. Hi I'm Sakura." She extended her hand at the manicured hand on Syaoran's shoulder. Fye just stared at it as if it was smeared in dirt. After a few tense seconds, Fye ignored her as if she wasn't there.

Fye's finger traced Syaoran's cheek. "I'll see you soon, Syao-Syao." And just as abrupt as that, he left.

Syaoran couldn't speak. The terror of the past was haunting him. He didn't know what to say.

Sakura was laughing openly now.

"He called you Syao-Syao! Are you a gay-magnet or something?"

He looked at her. She was cute when laughing. "You shouldn't have said that you are my…" He gulped and made a pokerface. "My girlfriend."

"That's okay. You looked like you needed help." She calmed herself with a drink of water. "Besides, Grandpa will be amused. It's not like its true."

His heart sank. A bit.

"Who was he anyway?"

They continued eating. "He's a very famous and gifted interior designer."

"So he did some designing in the hotels?"

He nodded.

"Why are you so horrified when he came over?" She teased.

"If you must know. I was minding my own business and fell asleep on my desk. When I woke up, I was on my bed stripped off with just my underclothes. It was terrifying! And Fye was watching me sleep!"

She threw her hands on her mouth. "SOMETHING HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU TWO?"

He shook his head. "Of course not! He said he just couldn't resist! And I had to call security before managed to make him leave!"

Sakura laughed again to his obviously terrified face. "So you ARE a gay-magnet!"

He frowned again. "It's not my fault."

"Fine fine fine." She bit back her lip to stem her laughter. "But Fye seems really cool though. I wonder if we could be friends."

"I doubt that." He said rather sourly.

"Because he think I'm your girlfriend?" She teased.

He paused then nodded.

"Like I said, it's only a joke. Beside's it'll help to keep him off you next time. " She giggled.

_You don't have to rub it in_, he thought.

XXX

"Was Syaoran nice to you?" Grandpa demanded from the front door as Sakura stepped out of Syaoran's car.

"Of course, Grandpa." Sakura gave him a kiss and they waited for Syaoran who was handing the keys to the driver who'll take the car to the garage. "He even took me out to lunch today."

Syaoran went towards them as he loosened his jacket. "You'll have me beat up if I wasn't good to her." He said, stating the obvious.

"Of course." Grandpa boasted. "We can't have anyone hurting our Sakura now. She's got no one else but us."

"Which reminds me, Grandpa." Sakura squealed. "This gay person got angry at me!" She made a face.

"Which gay person?" Grandpa bellowed.

"Someone named Fye." Sakura said. She stuck out her tongue at Syaoran behind Grandpa.

Syaoran could feel Grandpa's laser eyes boring into him. He sighed. "It was Fye, the interior designer in one of our hotels." He explained.

"And why did he get mad at Sakura?" Grandpa looked confused.

"Because he likes me and Sakura told him that she was my girlfriend." He said hurriedly.

"Are you gay?" Grandpa asked him sternly.

He winced. "Grandpa!"

"I'm just checking. I don't want you hanging around gay people anymore." He said with finality and went to the kitchen.

Syaoran pursed his lips at Sakura who was giggling. "You naughty little kid." He hissed at her.

"I'm not naughty. I'm beautiful and gorgeous and irresistible. You can't get angry with me you know." She put her hands on her hips. "I've got immunity."

He stared at her and decided to ignore her. "Twerp." He said under his breath as he walked away.

"I am not a twerp!" Sakura hollered behind him.

He laughed aloud as he went up to his room. It was fun teasing her. After all, this is what he's supposed to be doing. Not lusting after his cousin.

XXX

That night at dinner, Syaoran was silently thinking of the work he left with Naoko and they're most previous conversation about the ongoing deliberation about the new commercial. It was to be filmed in three days.

"You're unusually quiet tonight, Syao-Syao!" Sakura teased from across the table.

He looked up from his bowl of rice.

Before he could say anything, Grandpa interrupted, "Syao-Syao?"

"That's what Fye was using to call him. I think he's seriously in love with our Syaoran, Grandpa." She added seriously.

Syaoran didn't know whether to laugh out loud or not from the absurdity of the situation again.

"I think it's a one-sided affair, Grandpa. Syaoran doesn't own too many gay clothes to begin with." Sakura added between mouthfuls.

Grandpa was still staring at him sternly.

Syaoran winced again. "Grandpa, we talked about this."

Grandpa just nodded but still kept on shooting dark looks at Syaoran. The old man didn't say anything for a while and they continued eating. When they were done with the main course, the maids took their plates and replaced them with strawberry ice cream.

"I need you to drive me and Sakura to the mall tomorrow." Grandpa said aloud after a few mouthfuls.

Syaoran nodded. He wasn't going anywhere else tomorrow thanks to his indefinite leave.

"Where are we going, Grandpa?" Sakura chirped while smacking her lips.

"We're going to the mall." Grandpa said a-matter-of-factly.

"We've been to the mall at least three times already these past few days. What did you forget to buy?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, you think of a place o go. I don't want Sakura cooped up in this house."

Syaoran kept his mouth shut. There are plenty of places he could suggest but would rather not since these places would either exhaust his old man too much (amusement parks), further heighten his increasing libido (the beach) or take him further away from work (out of the country).

"I don't mind being stuck here, Grandpa." Sakura cooed.

"You might get bored. Hell, I'm bored." Grandpa said. "Which reminds me, how's your car doing?"

Sakura shrugged. "I haven't had time to call them yet."

"Does that always happen?" Grandpa asked her.

Syaoran watched her out of the corner of his eyes as she pursed her lips. Her hair was in a messy knot today and she was wearing another of her new dresses. Even though the huge dining table concealed her perfect legs, he wasn't going to forget about them in a hurry.

"Just a bit. I got it secondhand when I lived in the States." She said with a smile.

Grandpa finished his ice cream and smacked his lips. "That won't do. We'll get you a new care tomorrow."

Syaoran remained calm but Sakura looked alarm. "There's no need, Grandpa!" She blurted out.

"Now… It's no trouble. You are after all my only granddaughter." Grandpa said as he stood up and left the table.

"But you already got me a new phone, tons of clothes and a credit card…" She said softly as she put her spoon down. It was too soft for Grandpa to hear.

Syaoran spooned the remains of his ice cream and drank some water. He got up slowly and walked around the table to her.

"You might think I'm some sort of gold-digger." She said softly before he could say anything else. He put his hands in his pockets.

"No." He said simply.

He heard her sniff.

Not knowing what else to do, he put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about Grandpa. He didn't get to dote on me that much so he's taking it out on you." He said. Before he could hear anymore sniffles, take her in his arms and carry her into his room, he turned on his heel, and locked himself in his room.

No… He didn't think she was a gold-digger. He didn't think she was his cousin either.

XXX

It was very early in the morning when they left the mansion. Grandpa was talking animatedly to Sakura about what car she should get. Mostly Sakura listened.

"You should get a BMW at least!" Grandpa said when Sakura shook her head to a Porsche. She said no to a Volvo too.

"Why not get one of these instead?" Syaoran suggested as he watched Sakura at the rearview mirror.

Grandpa nodded from the front seat. "A car like Syaoran's. That would look good on you."

Sakura pursed her lips. "Okay then. I'll settle for this. Only because Syaoran has one like it too."

He smiled at her on the rearview mirror and turned left towards the Mercedes-Benz dealership.

"Aren't we too early?" Sakura asked.

"It's okay. I'm friends with the owner of the dealership." Grandpa said.

Due to Syaoran's impeccable timing, they avoided early rush hour traffic. They arrived and was greeted by a short balding man with cheerful eyes.

"Kellen! I see you've managed to wreck another car in a space of a few months!" He said jovially as he hugged Grandpa.

"Well, John. I'm just hear to buy my granddaughter a car." Grandpa said gesturing to Sakura.

"I see! What a beautiful girl you are. It's fortunate you inherited your looks from your grandmother. It would be tragic if you looked like Kellen.

Sakura giggled as Grandpa rolled his eyes.

"And this is the famous grandson?" John shook Syaoran's hand vigorously. "You got the McLaren right? It runs good." He wiggled his eyebrows knowingly.

Syaoran nodded. "I never go to thank you for the custom interior job."

"That was nothing! Anything for this old man." John spread out his arms wide. "So what can I do for you today?"

XXX

In the end, Sakura settled for a car exactly like Syaoran's only it was white with hot pink interior. Syaoran's was black with green interior. They were having lunch at one of Grandpa's favorite places and were going to continue their day-out at the mall again.

After they ate, Syaoran took a couple of steps back and watched Sakura and his Grandpa talk. He felt a little guilty. After having a stroke, his old man was unable to come to work so he had to take his place as director. He didn't have enough time to spend with his grandfather while recuperating and now that he's all better, he still wasn't there to keep his old man happy. It was a good thing Sakura was here now. Even though she kept him on his toes all the time.

"Hey, Syaoran!" Grandpa called out. He sped up and caught up to them.

"Yeah?" He said, his hands deep in his pockets.

"Let's go to the beach house!" Grandpa said enthusiastically.

"Uhhh…" He was stunned. He'd been dreading this moment.

"It'll be nice! Besides, it's summer time!"

"I've never been to the beach before, Grandpa!" Sakura said excitedly.

"Okay fine." He surrendered. "But it'll take a whole day to get there if we're driving. Are you sure you're up to that, Old man?"

"Of course! I'm not the one who's driving."

XXX

Syaoran was in his room packing his clothes. They were scheduled t leave the next day. Grandpa splurged on their summer clothes as if they'll be changing every hour.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" He called out, tucking his tight-fitting boxers in a compartment in his bag.

"Hey, Syaoran!" Sakura came in.

He flinched slightly. Ever since she came to his room last time, he'd been fantasizing about her. He didn't know he was capable of such perverted thoughts.

"Hey, need anything?" He asked as he wound the cord around his cellphone charger and put that too in his bag.

"Nah… I'm done packing and I was bored. There wasn't anything good on TV so I came to bug you." She sat on the edge of his bed and peered into the contents of his duffel bag. "Is this all you're bringing?" she asked.

Syaoran stopped in his tacks and nodded. "Yeah… Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"You should see Grandpa's bags. You'd think he'd be staying there for months." She said casually. "You'd better bring more just to be on the safe side.

Just when Syaoran was slightly getting used to the thought of her on his bed, there was another knock on the door.

"Who is it?" He called.

"Master Kellen is looking for Miss Sakura, Master Syaoran." A maid called. "Is she there?"

Sakura winked at him. "Been gone for ten seconds he's looking for me already."

Syaoran smirked. "Maybe he'd get you to pack the rest of his stuff.

Sakura stood up and opened the door. "See you in trunks tomorrow!" She went out. Before the door closed shut, Syaoran heard the maid say, "Miss Sakura, your bathing suits are washed already. Would you like to bring the white one as well?"

The door closed with a soft thud.

Syaoran clutched his heart and flopped on the bed.

_Bathing suits… White one…_ He gulped.

XXXXX

HEY! :D I've got a long chapter coming up for you, guys! So hit that Review button and send 'em coming! It's all about the beach! Also, if you want to see what Syaoran's car looks like, check this link out: .org/wiki/Mercedes-Benz_SLR_McLaren! Now imagine it in black with green interior. HOTTT. :DD

-Chachie


	4. Chapter 4

Hellllooooo! Something was brought to my attention and I guess you guys should know the real score. Syaoran is the real grandson here. His parents died so his grandfather took him in. So he's adopted in the real sense of the word. I hope it's not too confusing. If it is, tell me and I'll clarify it all up.

Thank you for your reviews! I'm getting some good ones now. There are no more violent reactions. Although after reading this chapter, I hope you won't get pissed off with me. So let's read on!

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Cardcaptor Sakura.

**Chapter 4:**

Syaoran yawned again. Their plans for an early departure were delayed by the loading of the bags. Grandpa's golf clubs wouldn't fit in the trunk of his car and Syaoran had to put his foot down. Although Grandpa suggested using his SUV instead since it'll be more comfortable. So they had to take them all out and transfer it to the four-wheel drive. They had to top on the way for food because Grandpa wanted doughnuts. Then he wanted an apple pie. Then he wanted coffee. Then he finally fell asleep. It was a good thing Syaoran was the driver. Sakura was the one who kept on getting out of the car to buy Grandpa's every whim.

He yawned again. It was clearly late, around 10pm. They still had a few miles to go but he was getting really sleepy. Sakura was already fast asleep beside him. Grandpa's been out for hours.

He glanced at Sakura out of the corner of his eyes. Her mouth was slightly open as if anticipating for a kiss. She was wearing his jacket since hers was in a bag somewhere out back. Her iPhone was on her lap, earphones still in her ears, her hair slightly disheveled.

He sighed. He should stop this, he sooner the better. It was not good to be looking at her like this. The fact that she was his cousin isn't going to change anything at all.

_Okay… Do not look at her for the rest of the drive._

Though he didn't look at her, she smelled wonderful to him, just like the first time they met. All he wants is to sink in to that soft creamy sweetness that her arms promised. Her supple skin that's so enthralling to his very being—

_**STOP ALL THOUGHTS.**_

He sensed her move, shifting the jacket tighter around her. He reached for the thermostat and turned it down a little bit.

He rubbed his eyes as his feet shifted methodically at the whims of traffic. Soon, they'll be out of the highway and onto clear roads. The car in front of him stopped so he gripped the handbrake and stopped too. He felt for his water bottle and gulped it down.

"Tired?" A soft voice asked beside him.

_ALAS! She's awake! _He smiled at her. "Still good for a few more hours."

She stretched her arms over her head. "God… I'm stiff all over. I don't know how Grandpa does it." She yawned widely and gathered her hair in a ponytail. "How long have I been out?"

He shifted into first gear just as the car in front of him lurched forwards. "I haven't really noticed," although he was really counting the minutes.

"Well, I'm awake now. Aren't you tired at all?"

"Like I said, I'm still good."

"I can drive if you'd tell me where to go." She pressed on.

He considered it for a moment, teasing her.

"I do have a driver's license, you know." She sulked. "And besides, Grandpa—"

"Okay then. I was only yanking your hair." He chuckled. "There's only about five miles left."

"Okay good. My ass is going numb. Doo you have water?"

He gave her his bottle. "Here."

"Can I finish this?"

"Help yourself."

XXX

Finally, they were there. But there was no one to welcome them. The house was lit up but completely deserted. The caretakers were nowhere to be found.

"Maybe they didn't get our message?" Sakura asked anxiously, pulling the jacket tightly round her. The wind was very cold. Grandpa remained in the car, the windows rolled halfway. Syaoran was scouring the house for open windows or doors they could use to get in.

"Don't we have a key, Grandpa?" Sakura stuttered against the cold.

"It's all with the caretakers." He was trying to call the butler at home but they were out of cell range.

Syaoran was coming back. Sakura noted his clothes. He looked very good in casual clothes. Not that he didn't look tasteful in suits. His hair was all over the place.

"I jimmied the kitchen window open with a pocket knife. It's getting cold. Let's go." He said hurriedly, running a hand through his hair.

XXX

They were inside but they found all the doors to the bedrooms locked. Surely, it was a way to keep thieves from getting hold of the valuables inside the rooms.

Sakura and Grandpa went to the living room and sank onto the plush velvet sofas while Syaoran went back to the car to get their bags and to lock it.

"Do you want some coffee, Grandpa?" Sakura asked after a while.

"I want a bed." The old man complained.

"You can sleep on this couch, Grandpa." Sakura said cheerfully.

"Well at least I don't have to get into my pajamas. It's too cold for them. Grandpa said as he put his feet up and Sakura tucked him in.

"You go sleep. I'll wait for Syaoran." She assured him.

XXX

They were settled in. Grandpa was fast asleep on his side on the largest sofa. Sakura and Syaoran were in the loveseat munching cookies and milk. It was a good thing they found the TV remote though the cabinet with all the DVDs was locked.

He wasn't really watching. He was too preoccupied on the enticing scent that had him hooked since they first met. He was taking deep careful breaths.

"Syao…"

His ears perked up as she softly said his name.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think I could stay here with you, guys?" Her voice was small and unsure.

"Why do you ask? Is there a problem at home?" He turned to look at her in the darkness.

"Don't tell Grandpa but Daddy doesn't live with us anymore." She said under her breath.

He didn't press further/ "Is your mom okay with you staying here?"

"She actually doesn't care much about me. She's too busy dating other guys." Her head was bowed.

Syaoran couldn't see if she was crying. He didn't know what to say.

"You already feel like family. You're my big brother and Grandpa is more like my dad…" She choked. "That's why I want to stay."

With no warning at all, her head fell on his shoulder and he had no choice but to put his arm around her and listen to her sniff. He caressed her hair, tracing small circles on her back.

"You ca stay as long as you want." He said softly, inhaling the scent of her shampoo.

"Do you want me to?" She looked up at him.

He gulped. Their faces were inches apart. Her eyes were glistening with tears, her lips slightly open. How could he resist?

"Yes… I want you to stay."

XXX

Syaoran woke up just after dawn, intending to fix breakfast but couldn't get up because Sakura was fast asleep on his chest and he didn't know how she ended up there.

Her legs were tangled in his and her hair pulled up at a loose ponytail. Her face was buried at the crook of his neck; her hand lay flat on his chest. What's even more mysterious is that his arms were around her tight.

He managed to calm his racing heart and angry manhood even with Sakura's leg right on top of it. This position was utterly dangerous and illicit and illegal and… Perfect… Still, he resisted the urge to tilt her face up to his and kiss her right then and there. But he didn't move. He stayed perfectly still, savoring the moment.

After a few minutes, he decided to move and get out of this predicament. Grandpa might wake up any second and see them or the caretakers might arrive any moment. He shifted to the left. Sakura didn't budge. He moved a bit more but felt her hand clench around his shirt hitting his nipples, teasing his member with the involuntary gesture. He held his breath and shifted for the third time when Sakura rubber her eyes and looked at him.

A full minute passed without them saying anything. Nobody was moving.

Then, as if nothing happened, she sat up slowly yawning. "You kept on moving. What time is it?"

He stood up quickly and pretended to be looking for something in his bag. "Around 6 or 7am. You'd better get back to sleep." He said softly, his heart still pounding.

"Nah… I'm awake now… Are you going to make breakfast?" She asked.

"Yes. If I can find any food in the kitchen. Or I'll go to town and get breakfast." He said, pulling a sweatshirt over his head.

"I'll go with you."

He looked at her. He wanted time alone to collect his thoughts. But what the hell… How could you resist that face?

"Sure. If you'll drive."

XXX

"Okay… Slowly… Slowly…" He said under his breath as he watched Sakura back out of the driveway. But it didn't seem like she needed any help. He got into the passenger seat.

There was silence as Syaoran watched Sakura's ease f footwork on the manual foot pedals and her practiced hand movements, shifting from 2nd gear to 3rd gear effortlessly.

"My ex-boyfriend was a race car driver back in the States. He let me drive his Genesis Coupe and his brother's McLaren MP418." She said conversationally.

"Why'd you break up?" He asked.

"He cheated on me with my classmate. He told me they were drunk."

He clenched his fist. Sakura must have seen it and laughed.

"So one day, I pretended to forgive him and went to his house, asked for his keys, drove with him to the park and smashed his precious Genesis Coupe right into a wall. He wasn't a fan of seatbelts so he ended up in the hospital for seven months healing all his broken bones."

Syaoran looked at her in disbelief.

"WHAT? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You drove purposefully into a wall?" He asked slowly.

"He deserved it. He loved that car more than he loved me."

"But didn't you get hurt?"

"I did. Just a few scratches and stuff. I turned left at the last moment so it was his side that got smashed up real bad."

Syaoran was stunned. So his pretty little Sakura was pretty lethal too?

"I won't piss you off. Maybe I shouldn't let you drive." He said.

"I don't think you will. You love me too much," she grinned at him.

They arrived at the town proper and were grateful to find an open convenience store. They got what they needed with Sakura stocking up on several Snickers bars.

"So you're really addicted to that stuff?" Syaoran teased her as he backed out of the carpark.

"Yeah… My number one comfort food." She ripped open the wrapper and bit into it.

"I bet your boyfriend kept on plying you with the stuff." Syaoran asked, prying a little bit ore into her lovelife.

"Ex. And he didn't. He kept on giving me headaches. That's why I resort to this." She held up her chocolate.

"If he was such a jerk, why'd you go out with him?" He asked.

"It was my friends who kept on pestering me. People in school thought I was a lesbian because I didn't date. High school is overrated that way."

"Then why didn't you find a nice guy?

"He was the first person to ask me out when I decided to date." She put her feet under her. "What about you? Are there any exes in your lovelife?"

"As I told you, it's nonexistent." He chuckled.

"You mean you've never had a girlfriend before?" She gasped. "Not even one?"

"I've dated. But a girlfriend? I don't think so…" He glanced at her. "Don't look at me like that." He laughed. You forget that I had Grandpa to look after and I had to take over the company. The company and Grandpa are enough to keep me occupied."

"Now you also have me to take care of!" She said cheerfully.

"Yes. Now I also have you." He smiled at her.

"This feels great. I've never had an older brother."

"And I've never had a younger sister." He answered back.

"Yes! A younger sister who'd tear and drive you nuts like this!" With that, she smeared chocolate on his face. But Syaoran couldn't fight back.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" Sakura shrieked as he tried to reach for her and swerved a bit off the road.

"You wait till we get back to the house." He snarled. "This is sticky, you know."

"Of course, I'm the one who's eating it."

When they arrived, Syaoran didn't get a chance to get his revenge on Sakura because she ran right into the house before he was even properly parked, laughing all the way.

XXX

They have eaten lunch. The caretakers came early so they spent a better part of the morning in fixing up theur stuff in the rooms and getting settled n.

Now they were out back. Actually, it was only Syaoran who was lounging n the deck chairs. Sakura and Grandpa were trying to build a sand castle for the past two hours.

_More like Sakura's the one who's building it. Grandpa is pointing and giving directions… _He thought as he closed his eyes.

He was on the verge of falling asleep when a dark figure loomed above him. He opened his eyes.

"We didn't come on vacation so you can SLEEP." Sakura grinned mischievously at him, her hands behind her back.

He was stunned for a few seconds. She was wearing her white bikini… Her hair loose around her face. Her flat tummy longing to be touched… He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Well… You have to sleep sometime." He argued.

Sakura grabbed his hand and hauled himself off the deck chair. "Come on! Grandpa said you can take me out on the boat to find some dolphins!"

He yawned and ran his hands through his hair. "Sure. But Grandpa can't get on the boat. He'll get sick!"

"That's why he's not coming! It'll be just you and me!"

_You and me…_ Her words echoed through his head. _Fine by me._

XXX

"Will you teach me how to drive this thing?" Sakura was peering over his shoulder as he steered left, the boat leaving a wide wake of water behind them as the wind messed up their hair.

"It's easy. You just use this. There are no clutches on this thing. You just steer. You'd better not hit any fish." He joked as he stepped aside and let her take the wheel. He sat down n the bench and wished he brought a shirt. He'd have windburn after this.

They slowed to a stop and Sakura turned off the engine. She sat down beside him and looked at the clear blue sky.

"This is great…" She breathed out as she closed her eyes.

"Hmmm…" He agreed as he looked at her at the corner of his eye.

A few minutes passed in silence as they took in the fresh air.

"Want something to drink?" Syaoran offered as he opened the cooler at his feet.

"Sure! What do we have?" Sakura opened her eyes and looked at him.

He rummaged through the bottles of alcohol and beer as he tried to find something fruity.

"Uhhmm… Beer and…" He found nothing. "That's it. Our caretakers must be a bunch of alcoholics to fill this up with liquor." He looked at her scowling but she was still smiling.

"Champagne would be great! Do we have that?" She asked, propping her feet up.

He looked again. "Nope."

"How about something NOT beer?" She chirped.

He took a bottle of tequila and handed it to her. "Isn't it too early to drink?"

"It's about 4:30 in the afternoon. That's not early at all." She said as she popped it open. "Besides, we're practically in a yacht! Beer won't do! and I don't like beer." She said as she took the shot glass he handed to her.

"But we don't have salt and lemon." He said, regretting that he handed her tequila. He sat back down beside her. "I don't think we should be drinking—just the two of us… In the middle of nowhere."

"We do have lemon." She said simply. "And you're like my big brother. What could possibly happen?" She put the bottle down and opened the picnic basket they brought with them. She took out a salt shaker and a lemon.

"You planned this? Why else would you have the exact same things we need in your picnic basket?" He laughed.

"You forget Grandpa. I packed these for him. He loves lemons remember?" She said as she sliced up the lemon.

"Oh…" He said as she handed him a slice and a full shot.

"You go first." He said egging him on.

"Where's the salt? He asked.

She poured some on her palm and held it up to him. "There."

He looked at her. _Darn… Yeahright… Nothing will happen? Who you kidding, Syaoran!_ This is making him hot. He took her palm, licked the salt off, tipped the shot glass in his mouth and sucked at the lemon.

"Is it good?" She asked.

He nodded, still sucking the fruit. When he was done, he poured hers.

"There. Your turn." He handed her the small glass and a lemon. "My hands are dirty though. You can't lick them." He teased. "Use yours."

"Where's the fun in that?" She grinned mischievously and before he could protest, she sprinkled salt on his shoulder.

"Hey!" He argued.

"Don't fight! It's not like I'm going to eat you." She giggled as she stood on her knees and approached him.

_SHIT. Don't Sakura. _He tried to suppress the hardness overcoming him. She isn't making things easier. He might be in control but not THAT in control.

_Cousin. Cousin. Cousin. Cousin._

Her tongue was like ice on his skin, sending shivers p his spine. Two—three licks. It was over. He breathed out as he watched her knock back the glass.

"That wasn't so bad though I like my drinks colder." She licked her lips.

As he finished another shot and readied hers, "Where'd you learn how to drink?" He asked.

She pursed her lips in thought. "Back in the States, my friends and I did body shots together."

He handed her the glass and the salt dispenser but she thrust it back to him.

"Your shoulder!" She grinned.

_Oh man…_ He held his breath. _Not another one…_

_GOD HELP ME._

XXX

Sakura is very naughty when she's drunk. Exactly like a 5-year old kid. She kept on laughing. It was good he could hold his liquor or else they'd be stuck in the damn boat until one of them is sober. And it wasn't helping that she was wearing nothing but her damn white bikini and an over-sized t-shirt.

"Okay okay… y turn." He insisted. He'd been drinking five shots in a row now just to stop her.

"It was just your turn! It's my turn!" She half-shouted but was too sloshed to resist.

There were no more lemons. And Sakura 'accidentally' threw the salt shaker overboard when she dared Syaoran to drink it straight.

He downed another shot. It wasn't too bad. His tongue has been accustomed to the taste it doesn't burn all the way down anymore. He looked at the bottle, only about three shots left now. He's starting to get uninhibited. It was lucky he can still grasp his wits.

It was getting dark and chilly. They needed to get back soon. But first, he had to find the key, the key which Sakura hid somewhere.

He held her hands. "Sakura, we need to go back." He said softly and clearly.

Sakura yawned and batted her eyelashes at him. "And?"

"You hid the key. Where did you put it?" He asked patiently as she tried to free herself.

"If I tell you where it is can I drive?" She giggled. Her eyes were wide and her whole face was flushed.

"Yes. Anything you want." He figured she'll pass out in a minute or two.

She stood up and put on her sandals. "Wait! Lemme put on my slippers first…" She said slowly as she swayed on the spot. Syaoran held her by the waist to keep her steady.

She looked at him. "Syao…" She said in a small voice.

She was getting heavier by the second. He was supporting her whole weight." Hmmm?"

"If I tell you where the key is, will you…"

"What?"

"Will you kiss me?"

XXX

He looked at her flushed face with wide eyes.

A few minutes passed that seemed like days. He couldn't believe he was hearing this.

Finally, "I can't do that…" He said under his breath.

"But—"

"You're my cousin. I can't do that…" He said firmly, more to himself than to her.

"But I am not your cousin!" She whined.

"Yes you are. You are also drunk." He said as he held her tighter.

"Okay then! I won't tell you where the key is!" Sakura freed herself from his arms but lost her balance.

It seemed like things were happening in slow motion when Sakura flailed her arms and he tried to reach for her hand. There was a loud splash as Sakura hit the water.

Syaoran had no time to lose. He kicked off his sandals and dove in after her.

XXX

_I am not your cousin!_ This echoed in her head, overlapping each other as Sakura regained her wits and she tried to swim back up to the surface. But it was dark and she couldn't move and her head was going to burst any time now.

Bubbles were everywhere as she exhaled and screamed for Syaoran's name underwater.

She didn't know how to swim.

Her throat was constricting. Her lungs were on fire.

She struggled.

She struggled some more.

_Syaoran! I haven't to you yet that I l—_

Everything went black.

XXX

He was doing CPR when Sakura finally opened her eyes after what seemed like eternity.

He gave a huge sigh of relief as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I thought I lost you…" His voice croaked, tears in eyes mingled with the water from his hair. "Never, ever let me go again. NEVER." His breathing was ragged and labored. He held her and helped her sit up.

"Are you okay?" He held her face in his hands as he wiped away at the tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"I thought… I was going to… Die…" She said in a small whisper.

"No no…" He hugged her tight as she burst into tears loudly. "I will not let that happened."

They sat like that, on the bottom of the boat, rocking back and forth until she stopped crying.

"I'll protect you… I won't let anything happen to you…" He whispered over and over again.

XXX

He put her down on the bed slowly and fixed her hair. He pulled the covers up to her shoulders and dimmed the lights. He closed the door silently behind him.

"What happened?" Grandpa asked in an urgent whisper when he came back to the living room. He sat down heavily and put his face in his hands.

Grandpa was waiting by the boathouse when they arrived. Night had already fallen and he was very cold without his shirt on. Sakura had fallen asleep on the way back. Without answering Grandpa, he lifted Sakura in his arms and went inside the house quickly. He laid her on the sofa and ran to his room to get her a sweatshirt. Sakura didn't even budge as he put it on her.

"She almost drowned…" He said hoarsely. The events were just starting to sink in.

"WHAT?" Grandpa exclaimed.

"She lost her balance—fell overboard." He ran his hands through his hair and looked at his ever-loving Grandfather with pained and tearful eyes. He went down on his knees and laid his head on the old man's lap.

"I thought…. I wasn't going to be able to save her." He said through muffled sobs. "I was so scared, Grandpa. I'm sorry I put her in danger." With that, he simply let the tears fall.

He felt like a child again. Like when Grandpa used to hug him tight when he got scared and he'll feel protected and safe. It's been a long time since he felt that.

Grandpa's hands ran up and down his back. "You did good, Syaoran. You saved her. You brought her back to us.

XXXXX

It's so heartening to see a man cry. Just proves that Syaoran is still human. And Sakura is the one who made him that way. So… REVIEW! Please! I hope you like it! Let us all give a round of applause for Grandpa! I love that old man. :D Thank you in advance!


	5. Chapter 5

I am having a very interesting conversation with **elfenknight** HA! So so so so so. Because I was gone for the past week, I decided to upload another chapter asap! :D Seeeeeee how good I am. Y'all love me. :D

So let's get this over with.

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Card Captor Sakura.

**Chapter 5:**

It was already late. He was sitting on his bed, reading a book when there was a knock on the door.

_Probably Mrs. Kim. He swung his legs off the bed and opened the door._

"Sakura! Are you feeling alright now?" He was surprised to see her. She was still wearing his sweatshirt.

"My throat's a bit sore. But Mrs. Kim gave me tea with honey." She answered.

"Come in… Doo you need anything? Does your head hurt from the drinking?" He closed the door after her.

She sat on the bed. "No… I just can't sleep… I'm scared." She said softly.

"You can sleep here…" He offered as he sat down beside her. He wasn't taking advantage of her weakness. He was merely offering protection. Besides, he did promise her that. "I'll sleep on the sofa."

But she shook her head. "I'm scared… I keep seeing myself falling…"

"Okay… What do you need me to do?"

_I do a mean backrub. _He thought…

She looked at him. "Stay with me…"

"You can sleep beside me." He said, gesturing to the king-sized bed.

She nodded and started to get under the covers. He tucked her in.

"Do you want the lights off?" He asked softly.

"Yes please…" She answered back.

It was taking care of his child.

He turned off the lights and to the other side of the bed. His insides were in knots. It was no time to think of forbidden thoughts. It's time to protect her.

It was silent. But still, they could hear the faint waves coming from outside.

"How about… If you get scared and I'm asleep, you wake me up?" He told her in the dark.

"Okay…"

There was more silence.

"Thank you…" He heard her whisper.

"It was nothing…" He said as he put his hands under his head and continued to stare at the ceiling.

_This is comfortable…_ He no longer feels awkward around her.

"Will you teach me how to swim?" She giggled suddenly.

"I don't think Grandpa would let you near the sea, let alone a pool." He joked.

"But do you now what I saw underwater?" She turned on her side to look at him.

He faced her too, "What?"

"You'd make a cool and gorgeous merman. I bet all the mermaids would be falling at your fins." She said wide-eyed.

"Really? Maybe that's the alcohol talking. Or… You'd be the princess falling off her mighty ship? He pondered.

"Then we'd fall in love and live happily ever after?" She continued.

He stopped for a moment._ In love? That would be nice… If it was possible…_

"How about if I adopt you and give you fins of your own? You'll be a princess then, we'll live happily ever after?"

She yawned. "That would be alright… Then Grandpa would be the king with the trident." She said dreamily.

"Go to sleep, Sakura…" He whispered as she closed her eyes. "Goodnight…"

"Stay with me, okay?" She whispered.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Princess…"

XXX

"I gave her some tea with honey to calm her down, Sir." Mrs. Kim answered.

"Where is she now?" He asked as he removed his glasses and got into bed.

"In Mr. Syaoran's room, Sir."

"She must feel safe there…" He said.

"I gotta say, Sir, I've never seen Mr. Syaoran cry before." Mrs. Kim said as she picked up the tray with Grandpa's tea.

"I did… When his parents died. But that was years ago…" Grandpa turned off the bedside lamp. "Close the door would you…"

Mrs. Kim closed the door behind her and Grandpa was left in darkness.

"It takes a great deal of emotion to break my grandson like that… Not even stress can do him in…" Grandpa said aloud to himself.

XXX

Sakura snuggled closer as she yawned.

"Come on, Sakura… Stop moving… Let's sleep…" She heard Syaoran whisper desperately.

She was in his arms. She smiled secretly. "Am I moving too much?" She whispered, looking up at him. His face still discernible in the darkness.

"Oh… You're awake now. You've been tossing and turning for the past hour, talking in your sleep. That's why I'm restraining you." He chuckled softly. To prove his point, his arms around her tightened.

"Sorry… I've been dreaming about merpeople attacking me…" She teased.

"It's okay… Try to stop moving so we can both get some sleep." He yawned loudly.

"Okay… Goodnight." She said softly.

"Goodnight.." He mumbled, burying his face in her hair.

She could get used to this.

XXX

Grandpa burped. "Thank you, Mrs. Kim for that excellent breakfast."

"Yeah, Mrs. Kim! Thank you! I've never eaten blueberry pancakes before." Sakura added as she finished her glass of milk.

"You're welcome." Mrs. Kim said with a huge smile on her face as she whisked their plates away.

The two of them went back to the living room where Syaoran was lounging on the sofa watching television.

"Whatcha doin?" Sakura asked as she plopped down beside him.

"Getting ideas." Syaoran continued to flip through channels.

"For the new commercial?" Grandpa asked as he picked up the newspaper and rifled through the pages to the stock section.

"Yup." He answered as he stopped and watched a shampoo commercial.

"You're looking for an actress?" Sakura asked as she settled and tucked her feet under her.

"Yup." He said again, smiling at her. Last night was still etched n his brain, how they spent it in each other's arms. Waking up was hard. He didn't want to leave her vulnerable. He didn't want to take off his arms around her.

"Why don't you be in it?"

Her comment brought him back to earth in an instant.

He must have looked shocked because Sakura was laughing. "I'm the CEO. I can't just be in the commercial."

"It's pretty popular nowadays." She reasoned out. Besides, you're not bad-looking."

"That's an idea." Grandpa said from behind his newspaper which he folded and placed on top of the coffee table." We'll be able to save money on the actors." He agreed.

Sakura smiled smugly at Syaoran.

He turned desperately to Grandpa. "But I don't act and I get stage fright and I'm uncomfortable with strangers!" He argued. "Come on, Grandpa… I don't want to do this! Send me to a board meeting or something else! I can't do this alone!"

"That's why both of you will be doing it." Grandpa said seriously. "You're comfortable with each other, right?"

Sakura's smiled was wiped clean off her face.

XXX

They were on the deck chairs, soaking up some sun while Grandpa remained inside and handled the commercial.

"Have you ever been on TV?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah… But those were interviews." He said. He clearly remembered his first interview as the youngest CEO in the country. There were several pictures with the audience and his face has been prodded and pricked and his body turned to Jell-O when he saw how many girls were waiting to attack him when he went out of the studio. _ I mean… I was just a CEO! Not a damn movie star!_

"Not that! I mean, modeling, acting, those kinds of things." She pressed on.

"Not entirely related to work?" He looked at her. She nodded.

"Once. Just once. I did an endorsement in a magazine. I was 16." He sighed. "Grandpa coerced me into it. He said we were going to the beach but we went to a photoshoot instead. It was for an underwear line which his friend's wife was making. They saw me when I went to the office to visit him.

Sakura sat up and looked at him in awe. "You actually have pictures of you in magazines wearing only underwear?" She was shocked.

He laughed loudly. "Yeah. Unbelievable, right? I had to wear boxers and trunks and briefs. Good thing I didn't have to pose with anybody. Grandpa threatened to send me to military school if I didn't do it."

Sakura sighed as she lay down again. "At least you have experience. I don't." She huffed.

"I don't want to do it. But knowing Grandpa, he'll probably send us to Timbuktu if we refuse."

XXX

They spent another day at the breach, exploring the other islands. This time, Grandpa came with them and Mrs. Kim was driving. After that, they packed their bags and went back to the city to get back in time for the commercial. Now here they are, in the hotel, getting dressed by makeup artists and costume designers while Grandpa watched over everything.

"I could get used to this…" Sakura giggled as a stylist fixed her hair and anther applied makeup on her face.

"I don't like this…" Syaoran argued as he tugged at his bathrobe to hide his trunks. They were going to shoot the final scene in the swimming pool, acting as two siblings having fun in the hotel, then on to the gaming hall. The main purpose of the commercial was to highlight the facilities they have.

"You sure you can handle the water though?" He looked at her as he sat down beside her. "It's pretty deep. 6 feet at least."

"I'll be fine. You won't let me drown anyway." She smiled at him. The artist was done with her hair which now fell past her shoulders in small waves.

"Too true." He relaxed onto his chair again and waited for the director to call them.

XXXXX

Hey! I know it's a bit short. But a writer has to get some sleep! I have to be awake in 2 hours. :P So bear with me. Also, I won't be focusing on the commercial. It's not important. Though if you want details…- Sorry. There isn't any. HAHA. :D.

Thank you for reading! I've got some intense scenes coming up so you, guys, better get ready!

-Chachie


	6. Chapter 6

I bet y'all enjoyed that HUH? ) I got cool reviews. Made me very proud of myself! So… Let's get this story go on. For those who've been asking where Eriol and the others are, they're coming right up so please be patient. I got a cool plot for them. :P

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Cardcaptor Sakura.

**Chapter 6:**

They finished the commercial in two days and were now dreading the time that it'll be released to the networks. Syaoran was glad and relieved to be back at the office, able to focus his attention to other things other than Sakura.

"I'm going to lunch now, Sir." He heard Naoko on the intercom.

"Okay." He answered back. He kept his eyes on the file in front of him.

He had endured his first week back listening to the rumors circulating in the company; either he was leaving the company for good for acting and modeling career or he would be the company's CEO and main endorser at the same time. Now life was back to normal except for the fact that Sakura still manages to knock him off course every time he goes home.

He massaged his temples and leant back on his chair. It was these times that make him remember Sakura again and the times they spent together at the rest house. He could still feel her lips against his when he performed CPR on her. Of course, he couldn't focus on kissing her since he was trying to save her life. There was also that night she spent in his arms. But he was comforting her back then. He bit his bottom lip. He'd been able to forget her for long stretches of time but here she is, back in his thoughts again.

He sighed. It would be gross and tragic if she knew what he felt about her.

_But I'm not your cousin!_

Her words rang in his head again and again. How he wished they could be true. But the longer they stayed together, the closer they got. And the more comfortable Sakura became when she was with him, to the extent of linking her arm with his when they were at the mall or such.

He loosened his tie and undid the first two buttons of his shirt. He stared at the ceiling.

_Why can't Sakura be someone else so I can be free to flirt with her?_

He groaned aloud as flashbacks of her in that perfect white bikini came creeping into his mind. Her flushed face when she whispered sexily up at him, _Kiss me…_

"Get out…" He drawled softly, referring to the Sakura in his head.

"Are you talking to me?"

He sat bolt upright and found himself staring at the real Sakura in a yellow-printed dress just above her knees. Her hair was in loose curls all around her face. She had a big smile on her face.

"Nope." He smiled too.

"Were you… uhmmm… busy?" She stopped in front of his desk and pointed at his open shirt.

He buttoned it back hastily. "Just taking a break." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Does your head hurt?" Her face was concerned. "You were talking to yourself."

He nodded. "Just a bit." He said pathetically, fishing for more concern. The look on her face was reserved for overprotective girlfriends.

What he didn't expect was her walking around his desk and sitting on it in front of him. She took his temples in her hands and massaged them. "You overwork yourself." She scolded him softly. "You should rest. It's lunchtime…"

He closed his eyes, relishing the feel of her hands on his face. If she could do wonders on his headache, what more could she do—

_STOP ALL THOUGHTS._

She continued on for a few minutes. "Better?"

He opened his eyes and nodded. "Thank you."

"Anytime." She smiled and got off his desk. She sat down on one of his couches.

He straightened his tie and pretended to look through the papers on his desk when in fact, he was highly aware of her presence in the room. She was a huge distraction. The image of her on his desk isn't going away as soon as possible.

"Do you need anything?" He asked her. "How did you get here?"

He knew she avoided driving as much as she can.

"Drove myself." She said shortly. "I was wondering if you'd go to the movies with me."

His heart leaped. "Sure." He smiled.

"Only if you're not busy." She said hurriedly.

He gathered his papers and stacked them to one side. He took his Blackberry and put it in his pocket. He grabbed his jacket which was over the back of his chair.

"I'd always make time for my cousin." He teased her.

They went out of his office and Syaoran closed the door behind him. They proceeded to the elevator where they met Naoko, on her way back from lunch.

"Ms. Sakura, Sir." She bowed to greet them.

"Hi, Naoko!" Sakura answered back cheerfully.

"I'll be back later." Syaoran told his secretary as they got in the elevator.

Classical music was playing in the elevator as it went down and brought them to the basement parking lot. Sakura handed him her keys and they got in.

"You do realize that Naoko is in love with you?" Sakura said seriously as they sped off to the mall.

He looked at her incredulously. "WHAT?"

"GOD! Guys are so thick! She is in love with you."

"Then how did you know that?" He asked as they stopped at an intersection.

"It's the way she looks at you. Trust me." She said. "Honestly, Syaoran. Are you _that _blind? Do you not see yourself in the mirror? Haven't you even heard the women at your company?"

He chuckled and shook his head.

"Well I was in the bathroom earlier and you should hear the employees talk about you. They're all speculating if you've got a secret girlfriend that you're hiding from everyone. All that evil female plotting about slipping something in your drink and getting you in bed and all that."

He laughed out loud. "Apparently that's where you get the latest news!"

"Yes! And Naoko was there! Blushing furiously and talking about how gorgeous and manly you are!" She added for effect.

"Oh come on… I'm not _that_ good." He said.

"Shut up and listen to me. YOU ARE A GOD. And I've seen for myself! You've got abs and that perfect messed-up hair and those lips—what I mean is, you're irresistible! No one can resist you!" She said, throwing her hands in the air.

He chuckled. _No one except you…_

XXX

"You wait here. I'll get the tickets." Syaoran told Sakura. She reluctantly let go of his arm and nodded. "You go get in line for the popcorn." He hurried off to the ticket counter.

She smiled at him. _It's okay… It's okay…_ She whispered to herself. Having him by her side made her happy. Clearly, going into his office and asking him out was one of the best ideas she came up with. Getting stuck at home was unbearable. He wasn't even there due to his workload. She was clearly in love with the guy. But she'd settle for his company instead.

She turned around and got in line for the snack counter. She was bound to be seen with a gorgeous guy like Syaoran. Who wouldn't? She already got several envious looks from all the other girls ever since they went inside the mall. People here don't know that they're cousins so she can pretend all she wants.

It was her turn to place her order when a boy of about her age tapped her shoulder. Thinking it might be Syaoran, she smiled and faced him.

He was good-looking, no doubt, but with a rebellious glint in his eyes, a naughty grin on his lips and dark brown hair which was also messy, like the just-got-out-of-bed messy.

"Hey, miss. Alone?" He said confidently.

She got bad vibes from him and stepped back. "No…" She stammered. Usually she could kick another guy's ass. But that was back in the States. Japan had turned her soft. And he surprised her. He was too close she could smell his aftershave. She looked at Syaoran but he was still buying tickets.

"Oh come on… With your face, your boyfriend shouldn't leave you alone." He took another step closer, closing the gap between them. He planted his arms on the counter on either side of her, locking her in. "Or you might fall for me."

"Hardly. Leave me alone." She said and tried to push him away. He held her hands and kissed her palm. She cringed.

"Come with me. I'll make you moan in pleasure." He whispered in her ear. She pushed him away hard but he was strong and heavy.

"I'll take my hands off her if I were you, jerkoff." An angry voice said behind him.

The boy turned around which let Sakura free and she ran to Syaoran. He held her tight as she buried her face in his chest.

"Listen, asshole—" The boy started but she felt Syaoran tense up.

"No. You listen, dickhead, keep your hands off my girl, or I will personally make sure you ain't got teeth to smile with." He threatened.

She held him tighter. He held her close in return.

The boy huffed and left.

She felt his hand on her chin. "Did he hurt you?" He asked softly. She shook her head as he cupped her cheek. "You're shaking…"

"I was scared." She said softly. Her heart was beating fast. He called her his girl.

He kissed the top of her head and held her tight again.

"Don't be. I'm here now." She heard him say. "I won't leave you alone anymore. Nobody messed with my cousin."

_Damn… _she thought.

XXX

It was in the middle of the movie when Sakura felt something. She looked sideways and found Syaoran fast asleep on her shoulder. She smiled.

His mouth was slightly open as he took several deep breaths. She adjusted her position as he slipped and leaned on her fully.

She didn't care. The weight was comforting. He must be really tired. Grandpa shouldn't have let him go back to work so early.

She hoped he wouldn't wake up. These moments were rare. She only got to enjoy their closeness when he's out of it. Like when they spent the first night at the rest house on the couch, that was her fault. He had fallen asleep while watching TV and she wanted to know what it felt like to lie on his chest. It was only for a second! She didn't mean to fall asleep. And there was the time when she slept on his bed after she drowned. She didn't mean to place his arms around her while he was asleep. She just wanted to try it. Besides, it worked! Because when she woke up again, he was doing it himself.

But…

All of it…

He can't… He doesn't feel the same way. Because he knows that she's his cousin even if that wasn't true. Grandpa shouldn't keep this kind of information from Syaoran but he must have his reasons.

She wasn't paying attention to the movie anymore. It was dark and cold at the theater. Syaoran lent her his jacket. She pulled it tighter around her and kissed the top of his head. It wouldn't hurt. He's asleep anyway.

XXX

"Well… That was fun." Syaoran said sarcastically. He was referring to the fact that he fell asleep in the middle of the movie. They were on their way back to the office.

"Yeah… We should do that again sometime…" She said. "It would take you away from work and let you have a break."

"Just drop by at the office anytime." He said. "And I'd better not leave you alone next time of I'll be getting into fights soon." He chuckled.

"You were scary back then." She teased.

"Of course I was mad! If you could have seen how he held you so close! It was enough to—" he stopped abruptly. His fingers curled into fists on the steering wheel.

"It's enough to?" She pressed on.

"You're my cousin. I should protect you. I did promise you that." He said looking at her.

She said nothing. He shouldn't have kissed her back then but the way she had her arms around him… It was enough to lose is mind and forget his place.

XXX

It was past midnight and he was still at the office. He yawned and turned off his desk lap, rubbing his tired eyes. He went to the adjacent room where his bed was waiting. He sat on the edge and took off his shoes.

It was back to work after the movie but he couldn't concentrate. Twice, Naoko had to prod him back to reality.

He seriously needed to date to get his mind off her.

He stripped his shirt and hung them at the back of his chair. He took off his pants and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth in his boxers. When he was finished, he went back to bed and pulled the covers around him.

He forced his mind go blank. It wasn't easy considering Sakura remained resolutely etched on his thoughts. But exhaustion took over. He finally fell asleep.

XXX

He opened his eyes blearily and yawned widely. He glanced at the clock and groaned. It was already past 8 and he overslept again. He stretched and went to the bathroom. He could already picture the blinking red lights on his deskphone for all the calls he had waiting.

After a hurried shower, he put on another suit and proceeded next door to his office where he found himself surprised.

"You slept here?" Sakura was sitting on his chair at his desk, twirling her hair in her fingers.

He closed his gaping mouth and gulped. "Yeah. I had lots of work to do." He smiled at her as he ran his fingers through his damp hair. He put on his shoes and started looking for his Blackberry.

"It's here. I peeked at your room while you were showering and someone was calling and I answered it. I hope you don't mind." She handed it to him.

"Thank you. It's okay." He said as he scrolled down the list of unopened messages. Many were from Naoko saying that Sakura was here and asking where he was. He deleted them and buttoned his shirt.

"Grandpa was asking for you last night." Sakura said as she got off his chair and sat at the couch instead.

"What about?" He settled himself behind his desk and gathered the papers Naoko left last night.

"Nothing really." She put her sandaled feet on the coffee table. "You know you shouldn't have gone with me yesterday if you had lots of work to do."

He chuckled and picked up a green folder. He rifled through its contents. "It's okay. I'd always make time for you."

There was a brief silence as he placed some calls and called Naoko to have the folders picked up.

"What made you come here so early?" He asked. He hasn't been awake for an hour and work was already piling up.

"Nothing really…" She repeated. "I was bored at home. Grandpa went to his golf thing with his friends and my friends from back home are coming here to visit." She said, leafing through a business magazine which had Syaoran posed on the cover. "Hey! You look really good here!"

He ignored her last comment. "Well, that's good. You'll be able to see your friends."

"Yeah…" She drawled. "They're planning to go on a vacation in the Philippines." She sighed.

"That'll be fun."

"It won't be." She whined. "It's like a matchmaking event! They all said that they'll be bringing one of their guy friend to introduce to me." She pouted.

Syaoran's grip on his pen tightened.

"I don't want that. I won't be able to have fun." She complained.

"Then you should bring one of your friends." He said as he managed to control himself.

"I don't have any friends here though." She looked up at him. "All they care about is getting me a lovelife and they won't stop bugging me about it."

"You should get a fake boyfriend." He said.

"Yeah… Maybe I should… Maybe I could hire an escort. You know? One of those in the yellow pages."Her voice trailed off as she read the article about him.

Syaoran was distraught. He was supposed to be taking notes on his legal pad but all he could come up with were dots and scribbles. What did those friends of hers think they are? There were in no position to force Sakura into a relationship! He won't have it!

"Maybe you could come with me?" Sakura's small voice broke the silence.

He stopped writing and looked at her steadily.

"You can pretend to be my suitor or something. Nothing serious. Just so they'll stop bugging me about it." She closed the magazine and set it down beside her. "Please, big brother?" She looked at him with puppy-dog eyes.

"Don't beg." He said. "You don't have to. I'll come with you."

XXXXX

OUR SYAORAN IS COMING TO THE PHILIPPINES! Joke. Anyway. There. Did you like that one? Got all yerr thoughts in a bunch, huh. Haha! Sorry about that. Please review and let me know what you think! Also… If you have any suggestions for the upcoming chapters, I would like to know. Thank you!

-Chachie


	7. Chapter 7

Awwww. I totally love getting your reviews. :D I love reading them. Anyway, I got real cool ones recently. And I keep getting speculations as to what will happen in the Philippines. But we would all have to wait and keep on reading so we will see. Keep on reviewing though! And let's get this over with. :D

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Cardcaptor Sakura.

**Chapter 7:**

They were in a plane. Sakura was fast asleep, curled up in her first-class seat and he was in his third glass of Scotch. He rarely drinks hard liquor but the situation called for it. He was extremely agitated. They are on their way to the Philippines, a beach resort. Sakura's friends were waiting for them at the port where they would take a private boat to the place. Everything was fine. Everything has been taken care of, except for the face that he'll be posing as her suitor.

Technically, being a suitor involves more closeness. Because he'll be trying to please her, submit to her every demand because he is courting her.

_This is wrong and stupid._ A small voice in his head said.

But it would be a chance to air out his feelings. He'd deal with the consequences after. He took another gulp and looked out the window at the setting sun.

"May I offer you another glass, Sir Li?" a stewardess asked him. This was the same stewardess who tried to give him flirty looks the whole flight. Now she's leaning over him in such a way that the tips of her breasts were slightly brushing on his shoulder.

He shook his head and handed her his empty glass. "No thank you." He said simply. The stewardess withdrew slightly disappointed and left to attend to another couple when he felt Sakura stir beside him and open her eyes.

"Sorry I left you awake… I didn't mean to doze off." She yawned. She rubbed her eyes and smoothed her hair.

He cleared his throat and smile at her. "It's okay."

"Anyway… they don't know that I have a cousin. They think I went to Japan to visit my grandfather which is true. You'll be posing as my suitor." She said as she removed her jacket. They'll be landing soon.

"And?" He chuckled. This was getting interesting. He thought she was kidding when Sakura first said her idea.

"We have to make it believable. So we might have to hold hands, just so they won't ask a lot of questions. Also, they were quite thrilled when I said I'll be bringing you. They're coming with their boyfriends so I won't be out of place at least."

He nodded as he put on his seatbelt. The plane was starting to descend and the seatbelt sign in front was on.

"We'll get to the port by cab when we get off the airport. They'll meet us there." She said as she fastened her seatbelt too.

"What about sleeping quarters? Do we have to share?" He asked, looking at her. This was what worried him the most.

She clapped a hand to her mouth. "I forgot to ask about that!" She took out her phone but he stopped her.

"We'll call from the cab." He said.

She nodded and gripped the armrests.

"I'm nervous…" She whispered.

"Me too…" He answered. He held out his hand and she took it.

"Let's have fun though." She grinned at him.

"Good luck to us pretending." He chuckled.

"You'd better act like you've got the hots for me!" She threatened.

"That wouldn't be too hard. I just hope they haven't seen our commercial. I could have won awards for that you know." He laughed.

"Award for the suckiest actor around." She teased.

"Trust me. This is easy." He gripped her hand tight. "We can do this."

XXX

They hailed a cab and explained the details to the driver. After loading the bags into the trunk, they sped off to the port. Sakura was fidgeting beside him. He put his arm around her and she leant back to him.

"What's worrying you so much?" He asked her.

"I'm just really nervous." She mumbled, playing with the hem of her skirt.

"We can do this." He said again reassuring himself more than her.

"I know… But my friends are like detectives, you know? They might find out. Especially Tomoyo! And Mei Lin. They might even torture you for answers."

"What's so bad about them finding out?" He asked, playing with her hair.

"They won't stop bugging me. And I'm not the type to get mad but they might piss me off and I'll say something they'll regret.

"I see…" He just said.

"Sometimes, I wish you're just my boyfriend and not my cousin.

His heart stopped.

"You understand me completely. And we get along so well. We won't have any problems." She finished, grinning up at him.

He nodded. "You'll be the pesky little girlfriend."

She frowned. "I'm not pesky. And I'm not little."

"Just a bit." He laughed and pulled her back when she straightened up and crossed her arms.

"If you're my boyfriend, I'll be the luckiest girl in the world." She said after a while.

"How so?" He couldn't help asking.

"You're so sweet and thoughtful and caring and gorgeous and cool and—"

"Okay!" He laughed and stopped her litany. "My head might just get bigger with all those compliments."

She giggled. "If you weren't my cousin, I would have fallen in love with you a long, long time ago." She sighed.

He didn't answer. He looked out the window at the tall buildings they passed.

He did just that. Even if she was his cousin, he already fell in love with her. And how he wished she was his girlfriend instead. It would make everything so much easier and less complicated.

XXX

They were now in a boat for the 30-minute ride to the island where they'll be staying. They met up with her friends at the port but they were now all bored with the ride. The island was within their sights but it felt as they weren't gaining on it.

Tomoyo, the one with long black hair came with her bespectacled boyfriend, Eriol. She was kind and friendly and greeted Syaoran warmly when Sakura introduced him as her suitor. The other friend was Mei Lin with a pixie haircut. She came with her boyfriend, Nuri, who had brown hair. She was a bit loud but also very kind and easy to hang out with.

He was relieved to find out that they weren't awkward to be with. It was interesting to talk to them, especially Eriol, who also managed a company that manufactured games back home. He was planning to expand to Japan. Nuri was a songwriter and a singer whose father is a famous producer.

"So how long have you been courting Sakura?" Eriol asked him. Sakura and Tomoyo were at the other end of the baot, fascinated by the water. Mei Lin was dozing off on Nuri's shoulder. She hasn't been feeling well since they got on the boat.

"Just since she came here. I work for her Grandpa." He said, which was true. He was still an employee.

"Well, I can tell you're a good match for her. Not many can handle Sakura though." Eriol grinned at him.

"Yeah! You're way better than her last boyfriend. He deserved hi seven months I the hospital." Nuri agreed.

Syaoran pretended to know anything. "Where they close?"

Eriol laughed loudly. "Hell no! It was pathetic to look at! He once made a mistake of telling his friend that they had sex. Sakura found out and beat the shit out of him in front of the entire school, even got suspended for it."

"You mean, they did it?" Syaoran tried to contain his anger.

"No no…" Nuri said. "That's why Sakura was so angry at him. Then we found out he really did it with another girl, that's when she drove him into a wall. That was funny."

"The bastard deserved it though. I remember asking her if she needed help in beating him up but it turns out, she's got it all under control." Nuri laughed too.

Syaoran relaxed. His Sakura is a fighter.

"You guys have been talking about me." Sakura said suddenly. They were back and she sat down beside Syaoran who automatically put his arm around her.

"Yeah… We were wondering why he's your suitor and not your boyfriend." Eriol teased as Tomoyo pecked him on the lips.

He felt Sakura flinch a bit. "Where's the fun in that when I'm savoring the moment?" She said quickly.

"I don't mind waiting." He said as he smelled her hair. _Ahh… The glories and benefits of pretending…_ She smelled like seawater and mint nd strawberries.

"See, he doesn't mind." Sakura stuck out her tongue at Eriol.

"You're obviously meant to be, why wait?" Tomoyo asked in a loud voice.

They didn't answer but pretended to look at the nearing island instead.

XXX

They had just finished unpacking and were now having dinner at the resort's dinging area. Night had completely fallen and it was slightly cold. He had already gotten over the shock of sharing a room with Sakura. Besides, they had already done it before yet still uncomfortable talking about it. They also agreed that they'll be sleeping on the same bed since asking for another mattress from the receptionist downstairs will arouse suspicions. Apparently, it was Mei Lin who settled the room assignments. So far, there haven't been many questions about the two of them since Tomoyo and Mei Lin were intent on filling Sakura with news since she left.

After dinner, they agreed to be up early so they could have breakfast together. They went back to their room where Sakura made a beeline for the bathroom.

They haven't discussed yet how long they'll be staying. Grandpa was glad that Sakura got him to take another vacation. He sat on the edge of the bed and turned on the television. It was around 10pm in the evening and he was getting sleepy.

He was lying on the king-sized bed and was watching a late-night news program when the bathroom door opened. Wrapped up in a thick towel, smelling heavenly, Sakura stepped out.

"You can have your bath now. Can I have the right side of the bed?" She asked as she took another towel from the cabinet and dried her hair.

He nodded, trying to calm his racing heart. Even if he knew nothing will happen, he was still excited at the prospect of sharing a bed with her. He entered the bathroom and took off his clothes then stepped underneath the shower. When he was done, he dried himself and put on his black silk boxers and a loose white shirt. When he came out, Sakura was already in her nightgown and was watching TV. He toweled his hair dry and slipped under the covers with her.

"It wasn't a bad first day. We didn't have to pretend much. I thought I'll be buried up to my neck in questions." He told her as he tucked himself in.

"Trust me. They're just warming up." She answered as she flipped through channels.

He accessed the internet on his phone. He checked his mail and smirked. Naoko has forwarded all his work and even added a personal greeting.

"Have fun on your vacation and don't hurry back." A sickly, sweet voice over his shoulder read. He laughed.

She glared at him. "So unprofessional. I didn't know you had this kind of relationship with your employees." She leant back on the headboard.

"I do not." He scowled.

"Yes, you do." She pursed her lips at him.

"What made you say that?" He challenged her.

"I told you, she likes you." She said, looking straight at the television.

"That doesn't mean I like her back." He said.

"Fine. But I bet you two are going to end up together." She teased.

Syaoran didn't answer. He truly didn't have any feelings for his assistant. It has never occurred to him that she was girlfriend material.

Just then, he heard Sakura yawn beside him.

"I'm going to get some sleep." She said tucking herself in. "You?"

He nodded and took the remote to turn off the TV. "Me too."

They turned off both their bedside table lamps and the room was in total darkness.

XXX

"What do you want to do first?" Tomoyo asked as she cut her waffles into little pieces. They were having breakfast early in the morning. She had gone and knocked on their doors until they were all the awake. The tide has gone out and the sun wasn't too hot yet.

Sakura took a bite of her pancakes and poured more syrup on them. Syaoran was eating bacon and eggs while reading the newspaper. Eriol was sipping his morning coffee. Nuri was on the edge of the balcony, having finished eating, he was smoking a cigarette. Mei Lin was slurping her milkshake happily.

"We can do snorkeling first." Syaoran suggested. He put down his paper and ate his bacon.

"Okay. But we've got to rent one of those boats." Eriol pointed to the little boats tied to shore.

"No problem. I already talked to them." Nuri said as he threw the butt of his cigarette away.

"Then we can ride a banana boat." Mei Lin suggested.

"Sure. But we'll have to get changed first." Sakura referred to them still wearing their night things.

Tomoyo giggled. "I've got this new bathing suit that I made for you, Sakura!"

Sakura looked excited. "Really? Is it white again like last time?"

"Nope! It's green this time. And it's so much sexier! Of course, Syaoran must see you in a sexy bikini once in a while!"

Syaoran pretended to take a long drink of his pineapple juice and ignored Tomoyo's last comment. But his ears pricked at the 'sexier' part.

"I've seen it. You should get ready." Mei Lin smirked at Sakura.

"I'm not scared. Tomoyo's never made me look bad before." Sakura giggled.

"True!" Tomoyo gave her a high-five as Nuri came back and sat down on Mei Lin's armrest. Mei Lin leant her head on his back.

There was silence as they finished breakfast. Nuri was watching Syaoran intently. "Do you drink, man?"

Syaoran nodded as he folded up his newspaper. "Not really. I never had time for it."

"I know what you mean. Work is such a pain in the ass sometimes." Eriol groaned.

Tomoyo ruffled up her boyfriend's hair. "That's why I'm here to take care of you."

"As Sakura does for you." Mei Lin said, pointing at Syaoran.

"Hey! He's not my boyfriend yet!" Sakura argued as she drained her strawberry shake.

"Same thing, dude. There's no difference." Nuri smirked.

"Whatever, jerk. There is. Like… we're not together. And I can still date other people!" Sakura said moodily.

"Then why'd you choose to bring him?" Eriol asked suddenly.

"Because he's the first person I asked." Sakura glared at him.

They all laughed at Sakura who was blushing furiously. Syaoran was amused. He's never seen Sakura like this before. With her friends, she was so… natural, at ease.

"And why is he the first person you asked?" Tomoyo pressed on.

"Because I was with him when you guys told me!" Sakura groaned.

"WAIT—You told me you were in bed when I called!" Mei Lin shrieked.

Syaoran burst out laughing. Sakura was squirming in her seat.

"YOU WERE IN BED WITH HIM?" Tomoyo squealed. Eriol and Nuri were laughing now too.

Sakura put her face in her hands and got up off the table. She ran to their room.

Syaoran ran his hand through his hair as he stood up to follow her.

"Sorry for the teasing, man." Nuri smirked.

Syaoran waved it off. "She's probably mad because I was laughing too." He said.

Tomoyo shook her head as she managed to stop laughing. "I'd better come with you. I'll give you her bathing suit."

XXX

_Okay. Deep breaths…_ Syaoran calmed himself down. They were in the boat, off to one of the smaller islands where they can snorkel. Sakura was in his arms, her hair was tied up in a loose ponytail on top of her head. It didn't help that she was in the sexiest bathing suit he'd ever seen.

Tomoyo sure knows her stuff. She's got his pretend-girlfriend in a halter-type bikini with the shortest shorts Sakura can manage to put on. Everything was so tight yet so fitting at the same time! Never mind that her chest was sticking out perfectly and her legs were oh-my-kami-i-wanna-run-my-fingers-on-your-legs.

The boat was small and cramped, with only room for about four passengers. That's why the girls were sitting on the boys' laps.

"Must have had humongous servings of waffles." Eriol teased Tomoyo as she shifted on his lap. Tomoyo hit him round the head and he yelped. "You telling me I'm fat?" She demanded. Eriol shook his head slowly.

Syaoran was amused at the two. They have such chemistry. He could seriously imagine them married and growing old together. Nuri and Mei Lin were also like two pieces of the same thing. He'd never seen such devotion and loyalty in any couple before.

"You'd better tease me about my weight." Sakura hissed at Syaoran.

He shook his head. "You little thing? You're featherweight!" He cooed.

"See, that's sweet, Eriol!" Sakura stuck out her tongue at him.

"You two are so sweet. You're practically dripping with honey. Why don't you just make it official?" Mei Lin snorted.

Syaoran shrugged. "It's not my place to say."

"Yeah! It's not his place to say!" Sakura agreed.

"That's why I'm telling you." Mei Lin cocked her head. "I mean, he obviously loves you. And you obviously love him. The way you move together. Like you're magnets."

"When you move, he moves. When he moves, you move. You don't even realize it." Nuri nodded.

Tomoyo was trying to flatten Eriol's hair. "You know we won't stop bugging you about this." She smiled.

Syaoran shrugged again. "It's her call."

Sakura looked at him.

His heart stopped. It was so easy to pretend. What if he kissed her right then and there? She's two inches away.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" She asked him.

He didn't think. He didn't hesitate. He didn't care if this was pretend or not. Everything is real to him. He looked straight at her emerald eyes. His fingers tracing her smooth skin.

From the deepest corner of his heart, "Yes. I want you to be mine. Forever."

XXXXX

I wish Syaoran would say those words to me. Haha! Anyway, please review. I decided to keep all the hot scenes in the next chapter. Mainly because I'm having trouble organizing my thoughts and everything is such a mess right now. I have so many new scenes on my mind, I don't which to put first. Rawr.

Thank you in advance for your reviews! :D.


	8. Chapter 8

Awww. I got such cool cool cool cool reviews from you, guys! :D Anyway, here's the next chapter. Need I say more?

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Cardcaptor Sakura.

**Chapter 8:**

They were underwater on the shallow parts of the remote island. Syaoran was in heaven. Sakura was holding his hand tightly. She was so excited when they were in the boat.

"_Do you want to be my boyfriend?" she had asked. _And he answered, with all his heart.

He didn't care if this was pretend. He didn't care if it was just a show. But Sakura had kissed him on the cheek when he said that. They weren't pretending to be courting each other. They were pretending to be in a relationship now.

He pulled at her hand and she looked at him. He held a piece of bread and all the fish swarmed around them and devoured the food. Sakura was obviously pleased as she kept on giving more bread. In a matter of seconds, the bread disappeared and the fish swam away. He looked at Sakura, her hair billowing around her, looking perfect. He bit hard on his mouthpiece as he clutched at her hand tighter. Tomoyo and Eriol were not far away. They could see each other underwater with their goggles. Mei Lin and Nuri were ashore.

Sakura motioned for Syaoran to follow her up. When they broke the surface, "Did you see that? The bread just disappeared like it was nothing!" She said excitedly. He laughed as he held her close, her legs tangled with his. She still gets a bit nervous about the sea. But all her fear was forgotten when she saw the multicolored fish around her.

He smiled. "They eat like Eriol." He chuckled.

Sakura nodded eagerly. They both turned around as Tomoyo and Eriol called them.

Syaoran was very much aware of Sakura's legs touching his, his arm around her waist and her arms around his neck. He was trying hard to control himself.

"Hey, guys! Let's get something to eat first!" Tomoyo was saying. Eriol's hair was plastered to his forehead. He looked a little lost without his glasses. Maybe that's the reason why Tomoyo was steering him.

"Okay then!" Sakura said. She padded towards Syaoran's back so he can carry her to shore.

"Eriol! Gimme a piggyback ride too!" Tomoyo was saying as they followed Syaoran and Sakura.

Syaoran wasn't still used to feeling Sakura's breasts pressed upon his back. She was wearing a thin loose shirt over her bikini, one of his, but he could still feel every curve and it makes his heart pound. They haven't discussed the complications of their act but Sakura doesn't seem to find. Acting was very natural for him. And Sakura was so good at this it's so believable.

"But you're heavy!" They heard Eriol complaining behind them.

"It's a good thing you're sooooo macho." Sakura whispered in his ear as he shifted her weight on his back securely and padded up the sand to where Mei Lin and Nuri were preparing their lunch.

"It's a good thing you're featherweight." He chuckled. Her breath was sending shivers up his spine.

"It's a good thing you're such a great actor too." She whispered, her lips brushing his ear.

He didn't say anything. This was… unexpected. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know that his ears were such sensitive spots! He couldn't even think of a comeback. Oh how he wished this was all true! Sakura better not do that again or else he'll take her on the sand in front of her friends. It was a good thing his board shorts were loose as his member twitched.

"How was the fish?" Mei Lin asked as they all plopped down on the sand on their beach towels. Nuri handed out some watermelon slices they bought with them.

"They were really coooooooooooooool." Tomoyo exaggerated. Eriol didn't carry her back to the guys because she accidentally strangled him and her hair was covering his face.

Syaoran sat down beside Sakura on her beach towel. His was in her hands, motioning for him to settle in front of her kneeling figure. She dried his hair vigorously as he munched on his watermelon.

"We have to get back. It's getting too hot for the outdoors. Let's go back later for the banana boating." Mei Lin said as she fanned her face with her floppy hat. Tomoyo's hair was pushed back by her sunglasses. Eriol was on his third watermelon slice. Nuri was taking pictures of them.

Sakura nodded as she finished drying Syaoran's hair. It was sticking up everywhere. "Let's go back to the resort. Then we can go island hopping later."

"I spoke to one of the waiters, there's this island where we can rent a tent and stay the night." Nuri said as he twirled Mei Lin's pixie hair in his fingers.

"Let's do that! It'll be like camping." Tomoyo said.

"I've never been camping before." Sakura remarked.

"Oh I'm sure it'll be fun for our new couple. You know… All alone… In a tent…" Mei Lin was creeping towards Sakura in that low voice. Tomoyo was giggling.

"All that confined space…" Nuri added, a finger on his chin.

"The heat…" Eriol smirked.

"Just the two of you…" Tomoyo whispered.

Syaoran was dutifully ignoring them. But he knew deep down they were right. He kept on eating. Sakura's the one who always gets flustered. He does too but he doesn't have to show it.

"STOP IT!" Sakura shrieked.

"Who knows, you two might end up having sex." Nuri said bluntly.

Syaoran's eyes grew wide. Sakura's mouth was wide open.

"NURI!" She scolded.

"What?" He said innocently. "We ain't virgins. You're the only one left here." He said.

Tomoyo and Mei Lin nodded.

Eriol clapped Syaoran on the back. "Make sure you keep her occupied later. We'll all be busy." He stage-whispered.

Syaoran just nodded weakly as Sakura tried to reach Eriol and punch him in the face. Nuri and Mei Lin were holding her by waist.

"You assholes!" She hissed.

"Nice words coming from your mouth." Eriol remarked conversationally. "You kiss your boyfriend with that mouth?"

Sakura huffed and crossed her arms. "Syaoran is a very proper person. He's yet to learn what I can do with my mouth."

Syaoran laughed at this one. It just seemed so real. "Too true!"

"Aw come on! You must have kissed before!" Eriol groaned.

Syaoran shook his head but immediately stopped when he saw the look on Sakura's face. "Uhmm… What I mean is, that's none of your business, Hiiragizawa."

"WHOAH…" Eriol leaned back. "That was cold."

"WAIT. So you two haven't kissed yet?" Tomoyo shrieked.

"HEY! We are not talking about my love life!" Sakura said aloud.

"But you're boyfriend and girlfriend now! You should have kissed at least once!" Tomoyo exclaimed. They were ignoring Sakura. All eyes were turned towards Syaoran.

"Uhmm." He stammered.

Nuri hit him round the head. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? THINKING IS FOR DUMMIES. REAL MEN TAKE ACTION!"

Eriol burst out laughing at this but he was quick to agree along with Mei Lin and Tomoyo.

"There is no need to be shy about it. You're a couple now." Tomoyo said a-matter-of-factly.

"And if I were Sakura, I'd be sucking your lips right off your face." Mei Lin smirked. "No offence, Honey." She told to Nuri who just shrugged.

"Aw come on! Can we NOT talk about this please?" Sakura pleaded.

Tomoyo shook her head. "Nope. Just shut up now, midget. We need to talk to Syaoran."

With that, Nuri and Eriol hauled Syaoran away from the beach towel, the watermelon slice askew in his hand. Tomoyo and Mei Lin held Sakura down.

"PLEASE? PLEASE DON'T DO THIS." Sakura winced.

"Shut up, midget, or you're really going to get it." Mei Lin threatened her.

XXX

"Okay. So there's something fishy with you two…" Eriol started as they continued to walk through the sand.

"What?" Syaoran cringed. He suspected that Eriol might know something. He may be quiet but he's observant.

"The way you two act. You don't kiss." Nuri said simply.

Syaoran shrugged. "We're just not like that."

"Don't shit on us we're not stupid." Eriol said blankly. "Sakura's eighteen. You're twenty." He stopped in his tracks and sat down on the sand.

"Back in the States, Sakura's ex-boyfriend would kiss her senseless every chance he got. So we know she can kiss." Nuri explained. "But you don't."

"Maybe I respect her." He said slowly.

"We know you do. But now that you're a couple, you have to act like it." Nuri said.

"Like he said, thinking is for dummies. Real men take action." Eriol said.

Syaoran just nodded.

"It'll make her happy. Just kiss her and get it over with." Nuri said bluntly, lighting a cigarette.

"Okay." Syaoran answered.

"And you'd better do something tonight. It's not like we're corrupting you guys or anything. But you know… We want our Sakura to be happy." Nuri said, tapping his fingers on his knees.

"Will making love to her, make her happy?" Syaoran chuckled.

"It'll do a lot more than that." Eriol joked. "It'll make her moan… say your name in that bedroom voice we managed to make her say when she was drunk."

"Bedroom voice?" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Man… I ain't her boyfriend but she's really hot. You'd just have to hear it for yourself." Eriol shook his head. Nuri was laughing softly.

"Well, I'm intrigued." Syaoran chuckled.

"Yeah, man. You should hear it. It's definitely worth it." Nuri clapped him hard on the back.

"Anyway, we both know that we don't need to tell you this but out of tradition, here us out." Eriol faced him, his expression serious.

"What?" Syaoran asked.

"If you hurt Sakura, you'd have us to deal with." Nuri said simply, taking a long drag from his cigarette and flicking it across the sand. He stood up. "Come on. Let's go back. I need to pay Mei Lin back." He grinned.

"Man… That was you moaning last night?" Eriol hit him round the head.

Syaoran was laughing. "What moaning? You mean she was _doing_ you?"

Nuri raised his arms in defense as they shuffled through the sand. "Hey! My girlfriend is _great_. And she was the one who initiated it."

Syaoran laughed while Eriol hit Nuri round the head. "Man! I don't need those kinds of stories about my cousin!"

"Okay okay okay! I won't say anything anymore." Nuri surrendered after he dodged another of Eriol's hits.

"Good." Eriol said simply.

Syaoran looked at Nuri shrewdly.

"Except when she does that thing with her hands…" Nuri whispered.

Eriol groaned.

XXX

"Man.. That was exhausting…" Eriol groaned as they lay on their backs on the sand. The sun was setting now. They had just finished setting up the three tents, spaced about ten meters apart. Nuri was puffing on his cigarette. The girls were trying to light a fire with the firewood they were given by the fisherman that brought them there.

"This is hopeless!" Mei Lin shrieked. She threw a piece of wood far away while Sakura burst out laughing.

Syaoran hauled himself off the sand, followed closely by Eriol and Nuri.

"Hey, honey. What's up?" Nuri asked, his lip twitching.

"Damn everything! " Mei Lin groaned.

"Let's go back to the resort." Tomoyo whimpered. She was uncomfortable of not having electricity.

"Ha! You were the one who suggested this!" Sakura said aloud.

"I did not!" Tomoyo groaned alongside Mei Lin. "It was Nuri!"

"Well y'all wanted something to do. It was a suggestion. I didn't say anything about us doing it exactly." Nuri rebuked. He held Mei Lin in his arms as she snuggled closer. It was getting colder. The night was really falling now and they didn't have a fire yet.

"Didn't we bring a lamp?" Sakura looked up at Syaoran.

He shook his head. "I thought you all wanted it to be traditional camping."

"Well I give up. Who knows how to light a fire?" Mei Lin snapped.

"I don't." Eriol answered quickly.

"The only things I know how to light are my cigarettes and a stove." Nuri shrugged.

They all stared at Syaoran. "Well… I was a boy scout…"

"AND YOU'RE SAYING THIS NOW?" Tomoyo shrieked.

Syaoran sat on the sand beside Sakura and took the box of matches from Mei Lin. He rearranged the firewood and started to light it. "You guys didn't ask." He said simply.

When the fire was lit, Nuri breathed a sigh of relief. "It cooks and lights a fire! I'm liking your boytoy even more."

Syaoran chuckled. He looked sideways at Sakura who was warming her hands by the fire.

"Well I am picky." Sakura pursed her lips.

She looks so beautiful with the fire lighting up her face, licking her bare shoulders and smooth skin. Her slender fingers splayed against the heat. He watched her shudder as a cold wind rushed through them.

Without hesitation, he held out his arms for her. "Cold?"

She looked at him for a while and nodded. Then she scooted over and sat on his lap as he put his arms around her waist. "Where's your t-shirt?" He whispered in her ear, not noticing the others.

"I left it in the bag in the tent." She said as she rubbed her hands together.

"Well you'd just have to stay here or you'll get cold." He chuckled against her ear. He noticed that she liked it when he does that. He noticed the goosebumps creeping up her arm. He knew he shouldn't be teasing her but… _this is so easy…_

"Shut up, hotshot. Where the fuck do you get all your lines? You're making us look bad." Eriol snapped.

Syaoran chuckled as Sakura giggled, her laughter like bells in his ear.

"So you ARE capable of sweet stuff." Nuri gave him a thumbs-up.

"Hey! I don't need to show you everything! What's important is that Sakura knows what I'm capable of." He said in defense.

"Well said, Mr. Boyfriend." Eriol said sweetly.

Suddenly, there was a flashing light and they all stared at Tomoyo's guilty face, clutching her camera in her hands. "Sorry. Couldn't resist." She grinned.

Sakura moaned. "Tomoyo! I thought you said no pictures of me and Syaoran!"

"Hey wha-?" Syaoran started to ask.

"You'll thank me for this later, midget." Tomoyo waved off her hand at Sakura as she put the camera back at the bag at her feet. "Besides, he's your boyfriend! What's there to hide?"

"Unless you have another boyfriend hiding somewhere." Mei Lin said.

"I don't believe that." Syaoran chuckled.

"Hey! That midget might look honest but inside she's a real devil!" Tomoyo warned him.

Syaoran held her tighter. "I don't believe that my princess is capable of such things." He said confidently. He felt Sakura lean on his chest and put her head on his shoulder.

"How come you don't call me princess, Eriol?" Tomoyo demanded.

Eriol looked shocked but regained his composure. "Easy. Because you're my queen."

Tomoyo looked satisfied. "Fair enough."

"Well even if you don't believe in her devilish ways, you should at least be Sakura's number one." Mei Lin said haughtily.

"I don't want to be number one." Syaoran said as Sakura started playing with the hair at the back of his neck. His skin tingled.

"EH? YOU WANT TO BE NUMBER TWO?" Tomoyo shrieked so loud, Eriol had to cover his ears.

Syaoran chuckled, trying to focus on the conversation. Sakura was doing a good job of distracting him. Damn this pretending, its making him want to kiss her right then and there on the sand and ignore the others.

"No. I want to be the only one." He shrugged. He heard Sakura gasp softly against his neck, her breath sending shivers up his spine.

"Awwww. That's so sweeeeeet." Mei Lin sighed deeply.

"Man, I'm warning you. You'd better shut up or I'll shut YOU up." Nuri warned.

"Yeah. You're making us look bad!" Eriol scoffed.

Tomoyo crossed her arms in front of her. "Both of you need to take lessons from Syaoran!"

Mei Lin agreed.

"Too bad, Syaoran's aaaalll miiiiiine." Sakura whispered aloud enough for them to hear. Syaoran flinched slightly. Her voice was too near his ear and her lips brushed is neck.

"Yeah yeah rub it in our faces." Mei Lin whined.

"Hey! Are you saying you'd rather have this wimp for a boyfriend over me?" Nuri demanded.

"Well… He's not really a wimp. But judging from your angry face and totally hot body, I'd say no." Mei Lin said simply as she crawled on Nuri's lap and started to kiss him.

They all looked away politely like this was normal but Syaoran couldn't help glancing at the couple who was making out b way of the dim firelight.

Tomoyo was impaling the hotdogs with sticks and Eriol helped her tend the fire.

Syaoran was stuck holding Sakura in his lap and arms. "You tired?" He whispered. He couldn't help it. Her fingers better stop playing with his hair and her barely-naked body was pressed on his too close.

He felt her shook her head. "Not really. Just comfortable." She answered back.

His heart soared. He held her tighter.

Eriol and Tomoyo held sticks of hotdogs over the fire.

"We could play Truth or Dare later! I brought vodka aaaaand beer." Tomoyo said happily, turning the sticks slowly. Eriol nodded.

"Okay then. But I think Sakura's getting tired." Syaoran answered softly. He was drawing tiny circles on the small of his back.

"I'm not tired." Sakura's small voice came from somewhere under his chin.

"You look like you belong there." Tomoyo remarked as she put the finished hotdogs on a paper plate.

"If I knew that this would feel sooooo good I would have answered him a long time ago." Sakura answered as she straightened up a bit but still had her arms around him.

Syaoran would give her all the Academy Awards she deserves.

"Ha! If It weren't for us, you'd still be single." Eriol scoffed.

"Fine fine fine. Thank you." Sakura said simply as she adjusted the straps of her bathing suit. "Am I heavy?" She looked at Syaoran.

"Nope. Just perfect." He answered.

"Stop sucking each other's faces off and let's eat so we can start the night." Tomoyo grabbed an empty paper plate and thwacked Nuri hard on the head.

XXX

"Okay. Truth or dare?" Tomoyo challenged Sakura.

All the empty bottles they had finished littered the sand around them. The fire was low and they were all high.

Mei Lin was almost passed out with her head on Nuri's shoulder.

Tomoyo was the devious one. She managed to trick them into making Eriol take her turns but now, she was drunk also.

Eriol had his arm around Tomoyo who was slurring her words.

Sakura was sitting beside Syaoran. She was in charge of handing out the shots. But there were so many spills now that the sand was dotted with big wet spots.

"Okay… Dare!"

Tomoyo pursed her lips thoughtfully. They had all covered the basics. Even making Mei Lin burst out her extensive list of ex-boyfriends that Nuri made her do.

"I've got nothing anymore!" Tomoyo yelped after a few minutes.

Nuri threw away the butt of his cigarette. He'd been smoking non-stop since they started. He admitted that he'd been to several self-help groups to cure himself of his smoking addiction but nothing helped. "Make her make out with Syaoran for ten seconds."

"Hey no kinky stuff!" Sakura complained.

Syaoran nodded. "Yeah!"

"Oh come on. It's not like you're not going to do it later when you're alone." Mei Lin scoffed.

"Not that! Anything but that!" Sakura yelped.

"Why are you so bent on NOT kissing your boyfriend? Are you two hiding something?" Tomoyo demanded.

Syaoran shook his head. "She's just shy about these things."

"Huh? Who you shitting on, Sakura? Since when did you get shy? Is that what you told Syaoran? Because I remember clearly that you didn't have any problems with your ex kissing you in front of the whole school." Tomoyo crossed her arms.

Syaoran didn't know if it was the alcohol talking for Tomoyo but he was guessing that this bit is serious.

"We are not hiding anything!" Sakura retaliated.

"Oh come on! Prove it! I haven't seen you kiss all day!" Mei Lin smirked.

"Is that really necessary?" Sakura winced.

Syaoran shook his head. "No, it's not necessary. You're my girlfriend now and that's all that matters." He will not be bullied into kissing his cousin by a bunch of tipsy teenagers.

"Bullshit." Eriol snapped.

"All we need is one kiss to prove it." Mei Lin said in a sing-song voice.

Syaoran looked at Sakura and shook his head slowly. "We don't have to do this." He whispered.

"One kiss! One kiss!" Tomoyo was chanting.

Nuri was staring off into space, lighting yet another cigarette. Eriol was trying to hold Tomoyo down. Mei Lin was chanting with her.

Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was the pressure. Maybe it was the night and the feeling of exhilaration and freedom. Maybe it was just pure desire.

But before Syaoran could say anything else, Sakura kissed him swiftly on the lips. He was stunned for seconds.

"Hey! That wasn't a proper kiss!" Tomoyo shouted.

"You said one kiss to prove it." Sakura shrugged as she prepared Nuri's shot.

Tomoyo huffed and spun the bottle again. It pointed directly at Syaoran.

But he wasn't paying attention. He wanted the moment to last. It happened too fast!

"Truth or dare, Mr. Alien?" Tomoyo asked as she plunged her hand into the packet of potato chips at her feet and crammed them into her mouth.

"Dare."

They decided earlier on that he would have to do Dares since they cannot answer the Truth questions without risking everything. He'd been skinny-dipping in the water for ten seconds, rolling-over the sand for thirty seconds, ate a raw hotdog and kissed Eriol on the cheek and Nuri on the back of his neck.

"It wouldn't hurt to say Truth once in a while." Tomoyo pouted.

He just shrugged.

"Well! I think you need to pay Sakura back. Your dare would be to kiss her for ten seconds! And not the kindergarten type of kiss that she bullshitted us with. We want the real thing." Tomoyo said loudly.

"No!" He raised his hands in defense.

"You can't say no." Tomoyo crossed her arms. "It's a dare. DUH."

"Hey… I thought we're over this!" Sakura groaned.

"Shut up, midget." Tomoyo snapped. She had this evil grin on her face. "If you don't do it properly, you have to do it again until we're satisfied."

Syaoran hung his head and looked at Sakura sideways. He was tipsy. He was nearly drunk. But he still had a grasp on his senses. He couldn't do this. Kissing her would further drive him mad! And there'll be no going back!

"Just do it." He heard Sakura whisper.

"I can't." He shook his head as Sakura crawled on his lap and put her arms around his neck.

"Kiss me." She whispered, the faint smell of alcohol on her breath. She was so warm and so supple under his fingers. Her barely-naked form rested on his lap, dangerously close to his growing hardness, begging him to kiss her. How can he resist?

"I just—" He looked down, which was a mistake since her breasts were in the way. He shut his eyes tight and tried to control every particle of his being.

"Tonight… I'm not your cousin. I'm your girlfriend." She whispered, her lips brushing his forehead.

_Tempting… _He put his hands on her waist and drew her closer, blame it all on the booze.

"You're my boyfriend… So kiss me." She brushed her lips against his.

And he did.

XXX

Her lips were soft and he felt her gasp against his mouth as he slowly licked and nipped. When she sighed and opened her mouth slightly, he pushed his tongue in and tasted the sweetness within.

Brushing softly against each other, her lips molded against his in a sense of urgency and ultimate desire.

Her hands were in his hair, grasping. His arms were drawing her closer, pulling her tighter against him.

_Complete magic…_

She tasted of strawberries and cream with vodka and mint. She tasted of heaven, angels and perfection.

He held her close as he continued to kiss her slowly, savoring the moment, with all his heart, all his pent-up energy and desire, released into one ten-second kiss.

But the countdown didn't come. But he didn't care. All that mattered were the girl in his arms and the fact that he was kissing her.

Perfection…

'_Your my boyfriend… So kiss me.'_

XXXXX

**HATE ME**! FOR THIS LATE UPDATE! I WAS BUSY DOING WORK! RAWR! Anyway.. I hope you like it. :D


	9. Chapter 9

KILL ME NOW. HAHA. School has started. And I'm so busy with my organization stuff that I don't have time to write anymore. =(( We may all have to wait a little longer for every update. Awww. Still, here's the next one. Don't forget to review! =)

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Cardcaptor Sakura.

**Chapter 9:**

Sakura held her breath as she continued to kiss Syaoran feverishly, her hands at the back of his neck as he continued to pull her closer to him. She sighed into his mouth as she breathed in his scent. His lips were warm and perfect.

_This is how it should be…_

She twisted his hair in her fingers and pulled softly as she kissed him harder, tempting him to go faster, _hungrier_…

_Come on, Syao… Give in…_

She could tell that he was still holding back. And she should too.

XXX

Syaoran pulled away after what seemed like eternity. The world has stopped around them. All he could see was Sakura on his lap and her swollen lips slightly open. Her eyes were glistening by the firelight. Her chest was heaving up and down as she tried to catch her breath. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair in disarray.

_This is it._

Without a second thought, Syaoran gathered her in his arms. The moment was too intense there was no turning back. Ignoring Tomoyo's giggling and keeping Sakura's eyes locked in his, he turned back towards their tent.

_This is it._

He put her down on the sleeping bag and zipped the tent close behind him. He turned to face her in the dark, her silhouette barely visible. Without wasting any time, he took her face in his hands, ran his thumb on her lips and kissed her again, stifling her gasps.

He could sense no hesitation when Sakura kissed him just as hungrily as he did. Inhaling her breath, he licked the edges of her lips as he slowly pressed his weight against her, pushing her into a lying position with him atop.

"Syao…" She was moaning under her breath.

He continued to tease her lips, pulling back when she presses him closer.

"Kiss me now…" She whimpered.

He obliged.

He could never get tired of kissing her. Her lips were already swollen but he didn't care. All that mattered was that right now, at this very moment, what exists is their desire for each other.

No… They aren't cousins tonight.

He continued to kiss her as Sakura wrapped her arms around him tighter. He managed not to crush her beneath his weight but it was getting hard to do so. Even though he was intoxicated by the mere act of kissing her hungrily, at the back of his mind, there was this nagging thought that said he should stop. But he kept those thoughts away.

Every particle of his brain was screaming at him to stop. But his hands continued to stray and caress every inch of her he could reach. He particularly liked stroking her thighs, making her moan and gasp as he continued to wander higher.

It was getting hot although the night was cool. There was a light breeze and the tent swayed around them. Sakura's legs were now wrapped around his waist. The feel of her bare legs on his skin was excruciatingly irresistible.

Sakura was now moaning into his mouth as he continued to kiss her. He dare not make another move unless she says so herself. He contented himself with the feel of her lips and tongue and with caressing her thighs.

"Syao… More…" He heard her whisper.

Who was he to deny this irresistible angel clinging to him as he kissed her senseless?

He kissed his way down the side her jaw and on her neck, licking and biting. She smelled of flowers and strawberries with the hint of seawater. Her skin was smooth and tempting. He bit down hard on her shoulder which made her gasp and dig her fingers on his back. He smirked against her skin and continued to kiss her down her throat and lick his way into the valley of her breasts.

She was panting openly now, gasping as his tongue came into contact with her skin. When he couldn't bare it any longer, his fingertips hovered above the thin layer of suit that covered her breasts, teasing her nipples.

"Syao!" She writhed underneath him, her legs squirming, hitting his growing member. He winced but Sakura was too busy to notice.

He cupped her breasts firmly. They were soft and fit his hands perfectly. Everything about her was perfect. Her every gasp and moan and breath was perfect. He kneaded him softly through the fabric, her nipples hardening with every thrust.

"Nnnn…" She squirmed underneath his hands. He felt a sudden burst of pride. He could make her moan all he want.

Her hands were knotted in his hair, her fingers pulling. But then, the thin straps that held her bathing suit in place came undone and her breasts were exposed for him to see.

Without hesitation, he swooped down and took one nipple into his mouth, licking and biting softly. Sakura moaned her loudest yet as she pulled his head closer, crushing him to her breasts. When she pulled him close, he lost the weight of his own body and his weight was supported by her lithe frame. But Sakura didn't seem to mind.

He was very much aroused. And he knew that Sakura could feel it. His member was straining against the fabric of his shorts and pressing against her core. All he did now was wait. Wait until she initiated. Wait patiently until she told him what she wanted. Wait until she lost all her thinking capabilities and let passion and desire take over. Wait until she forgot everything about them being cousins. Wait until she screamed his name and begged him to take her.

For he wouldn't do it by himself.

Her breasts were now swollen along with her lips. Everything about her was hot and ready. His eyes, now adjusted to the darkness, could see her face. Her eyes were shut tight, her mouth slightly open as she gasped for breath along with his tender ministrations.

"Tell me what you want, Sakura…" He said in a strangled whisper. He squeezed her breasts harder. He brushed his lips against her eyelids. "Tell me…" He whispered.

"I want…"

He kissed her mouth, teasing her into action. Before she got into the stride, he let go and swooped down on her breasts, taking her nipple into his mouth.

"I want…" She whimpered.

Syaoran bit down hard on one nipple. He was very hard now, throbbing.

"I want you to touch me…" She breathed out as she spread her legs slightly.

He didn't waste any more time. His hand traveled down her smooth stomach and down to the strings that held her bikini in place. He undid them softly, anticipating her very move. But she didn't protest. She bit her bottom lip when her bikini draped to the floor and Syaoran's fingers traveled lower and lower.

_This is it…_

Taking a deep breath, he stroked her slick core. He bit his lip hard, controlling himself. If he had his way, he would have entered her already. But this was Sakura's call. He was waiting.

Sakura was whimpering as she pressed her legs together against Syaoran's hand. He slipped one long finger into her core slowly, just an inch, just a bit, and pulled it out again. She was so hot and so tight.

"More…" She breathed out.

He didn't know if it was the alcohol that was talking. He didn't care. As long as it was his Sakura that said so. He slipped his finger inside again, deeper this time, and then pulled it out. She squirmed.

"More…" She demanded in a whisper.

Giving her what he wanted, he pushed his finger in and out of her, making her moan as he went slowly at first then faster as she began to squirm. She was hot and very wet. She was throbbing all over. As he continued to finger her, she bucked against his hand and grabbed him by the back of his neck. Realizing what she wanted, Syaoran kissed her as he continued to pump his finger inside her.

She was gasping against his mouth as he felt her walls contract. She was there… nearly there… He rubbed her clit with her thumb, aiding her. She bit her lip as she whimpered against his lips.

"Don't hesitate… Let it go…" He whispered as he drove her into a frenzy. It was a long slow climb to the top. But when Sakura gasped aloud and went rigid around his fingers, it was worth it.

He pulled out his finger and licked it clean; making sure Sakura could see what he was doing in the dark. She tasted perfect. She was panting softly as she lay disheveled on the sleeping bag. Her breasts were pert and inviting.

"Syao…" She whispered.

He crawled over her and put his elbows on either side of her head, kissing her forehead. "Hush…"

Her arms snaked around his waist, pulling him closer. "Thank you..." She whispered in his ear, her breath tickling him.

He brushed his lips on her eyes and nose. She was sighing contentedly and her hands were roaming his body, making him harder if that was possible. No… He wouldn't do anything she didn't like.

"But I want more…" She whispered again.

He raised his head and looked at the angel underneath him. Was this what she truly wanted?

"Sakura… I…" He started to reason but Sakura stopped his words with a kiss.

"No." She said purposefully. "We don't need words. We don't need to think. We know we both want this. Just feel. Feel this…" She whispered against his mouth as her hand slipped inside his shorts and held him carefully, her fingers stroking his shaft.

He sucked in a deep breath as he controlled himself. "Feel this…" She whispered again. "I want this… I want you… All of you…" Her breath was hot in his ear.

He didn't think. He let his instincts take over. Unzipping his shorts, he didn't take his eyes off hers. He pulled them off along with his boxers. Sakura gasped when he took her hand and guided him to his throbbing member. He groaned as she started to stroke him.

"Sakura…"

Her fingers on his bare skin were scorching hot. She pulled him on top of her again and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hands were guiding him to her entrance. He held his breath. She was taking charge. God… He was so hard.

His tip grazed Sakura's slick core, still wet from her orgasm earlier. She was rubbing the tip of his member on her nub. Syaoran still held his breath and curled his hands into fists. All he wanted right now is to plunge into her and proceed to pump the daylights out of her.

"Don't tease." He said softly as he bit her lower lip softly.

"It feels good…" She breathed out.

"I know." He whispered as he took her breasts in his mouth. Her nipples were still tight. When his tongue came into contact with her breasts, Sakura momentarily forgot herself and let go of his member. He continued to lavish her with his tongue and pressed his groin against hers, grinding himself to her.

"Syaooo…" She said thickly as he continued to torment her with fits of pleasure. She squirmed beneath him and bucked her hips toward his.

Unable to resist, he took one last look at her flushed face. "Are you sure?" He whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open and her mouth was panting. "Yes." She sighed. "I want you… All of you…"

He didn't need anything else. He spread her legs, knowing that this will make everything easier for her. Grasping the head of his member, he positioned himself at her entrance and began to push inside her. Her fingernails dug deep on his shoulders but he didn't care.

Every moment was exquisite!

Every moment was perfect!

Inch by inch, he pushed into her. She was gasping for breath. She was so tight and hot, her walls enveloping him completely.

Slowly, he managed not to go fast and control himself.

"Syaooo…" She panted as her nails left marks on his chest.

He held her tight and pushed some more. She was a virgin. And she was his cousin. This is pure sin. But he couldn't stop himself.

"Tell me you want this." He said hurriedly as he pushed into her deeper.

"I want you. I want you…" She breathed out.

Finally! He was all the way in!

Buried hilt-deep in her, he kissed her lips, her eyes, any part of her he could reach. "Tell me when to move." He whispered.

She wasn't saying anything. Maybe the pain was too much for her? He started to pull out but Sakura stopped him.

"No… Don't move… It feels wonderful." She said softly.

"Does it hurt?" He whispered, afraid that he had harmed her.

She shook her head and moved her hips. "Move." She said thickly.

And he did.

She was so wet, everything was easier. He pumped into her slowly at first. But then Sakura got too demanding. With her legs wrapped around his waist, she pulled him closer and breathed in his ear, "Harder."

He pushed into her hard. He felt every contraction, every wet spot. He felt her walls deliciously slicking past his own throbbing member.

_Pure magic…_

The tent resounded with the sounds of their lovemaking. Sakura was moaning now, all pain forgotten. He was gasping for breath as he pushed into her repeatedly, savoring the moment. They were so near.

He felt it when Sakura's hold on his shoulders tightened and her thighs closed around him. "I'm coming…" She breathed out.

"I know." He said, pumping faster. "Do it with me." He said.

"Syao…" She panted. Her chest heaved up and down. He took her breasts in his hands, further heightening the pleasure.

She whimpered and he felt her muscles contract. He burst just in time with hers. She was so tight, milking everything out of him.

"Syao…" She whispered when she came back down from her high.

He pulled out slowly only to have Sakura grab him by the back of his neck and kiss him.

The kiss was perfect, loving, caring.

"Thank you…" She whispered as she let him go.

He nodded without a word and lay down on the sleeping bag beside her. She put her head on his chest and hugged him around the waist.

This was the moment to say it. Even if he was scared.

Scared that she'll cringe away from him. Scared that she'll leave and go back to the States.

Scared of losing her.

Losing what was never his.

"I love you… Is that okay?" He whispered.

Only the soft rolling of the waves outside was heard. He feared her answer. He feared for her reaction.

He was ready to take it back when—

"Its okay…"

XXX

Sakura kept her eyes closed. Last night was wonderful. And she was in the arms of her lover. And he said…

He told her he loved her last night.

Everything was set into place.

All she needed right now was to tell him that it was really okay to love each other. That it was really okay to be together like this in the morning, naked, in each others' arms.

She curled up against Syaoran and felt his arms around her tighten. Her head was buried at the crook of his neck, his lips in her hair. She could smell his sweet manly smell, intoxicating her along with the sound and smell of the sea.

She opened her eyes just a fraction of an inch to see Syaoran staring at the tent's ceiling.

He looks so perfect.

"You're awake?"

He turned to slowly look at her face. She straightened up and kissed him at the tip of his nose.

"Sakura, I—"

"Do you regret it?" She asked him.

Slowly, he shook his head. He seemed to be distraught. She didn't expect this.

"Don't you get it? I—corrupted you! You're my cousin and you were a virgin and you were drunk and I took advantage of you!" He growled. He covered his face with his hands.

She stayed still. It was time to explain.

"I distinctly remember telling you to touch me. And to push—harder." She said softly.

He didn't budge as she tried to pry his fingers apart from his face.

"You said you love me… Why can't you look at me?" She whispered.

Slowly, he released his grip and look at her with his intense hazel eyes. "I love you." He said simply as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I love you. I love you more than anything. I love you so much it hurts not to be with you. I love you, Sakura. And I'm hoping like hell that you love me too." He buried his face in her hair as she smiled against his chest.

"I'm scared of losing you. I'm scared of what you'll think of me. That I'm an incestuous pervert lusting after his own cousin. But I can't help it. I love you and I don't want to hide it anymore." He continued.

She hugged her back.

He was doing it right by the book.

He was confessing everything to her.

She felt complete.

"Syao… I love you too." She answered him.

XXX

He heaved a huge sigh and lifted her face up to his. "Say it again." He said.

She smiled, her emerald eyes twinkling, her face flushed. "I love you. I love you just like you love me."

He kissed her long and hard. "Are you sure?" He needed reassurance.

"I love you." She said simply.

He smiled at her and stroked her face. Her skin was smooth. "Then… We don't need to pretend anymore?" He asked her.

There was silence as he immersed himself in her eyes. Everything is okay now. Everything is perfect.

"Yes… We don't need to pretend anymore." She whispered.

He pulled her in for another kiss.

Perfection.

XXXXX

THE MOMENT OF TRUTH! Haha. LOL. Its been a long time since I did a bedscene. I hoped you liked it. Im sorry this one is very late! I hope you still review though! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

It's been what, 2 years? You all have to thank** Sakura181**. Her private message has finally convinced me to put me off my miserable excuse and got me writing. I do have to apologize if there are any inconsistencies and other mistakes with the succeeding chapters. I have reread my own story and I'm trying to recall all the ideas I had for Sakura and Syaoran back when I first wrote it.

First of all, I would like to apologize for leaving my readers hanging. I know the feeling of being let down just when the story is finally getting good. The reason I stopped writing in the first place is because I ran out of ideas as to what would happen next. Now, I think I have something up my sleeve. It's just a matter of putting my thoughts into words and typing them so you would all get to read what happens next after their steamy lovemaking (harhar).

Second, you guys are awesome. My original readers might not even remember the story I made up. (I think they hate me as a matter of fact). Now I am reviewing for the board exams and I have more free time on my hands. So let's get down to finishing this story.

A recap, Syaoran and Sakura are cousins in this tale. But since Sakura is adopted, they are not really cousins. Her mother and father are separated in the States and she has come to Japan to stay and live with her Grandfather instead. She is 18 years old. Syaoran, on the other hand, is the youngest CEO in the country at the age of 20. (I know it's too young. I was that age when I started this story.) They went to the beach with friends: Tomoyo and Eriol with Mei Lin and Nuri. Eriol and Mei Lin are the ones who are real cousins here. They are friends from the States. Right now, our setting would be back on the beach.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. Sadly.

**Chapter 10: **

It was around midday when they got out of the tent. Sakura fell asleep again while Syaoran watched over her. He still couldn't believe his luck after finding out that Sakura loves him too. After all the scheming and late night fantasies and wishing she was someone else, here she is, in her perfect naked glory, his girlfriend. Granted, she was still his cousin. But he couldn't think of that right now. It was a big deal but he was too contented and happy that he didn't have to pretend anymore.

"Ehem ehem ehem." Tomoyo coughed obviously. She was on her stomach on a beach towel getting tanned with Mei Lin beside her. She propped her sunglasses over her head as she put down her book and stared at the two of them. Eriol was beside her dutifully rubbing suntan lotion on her back with Nuri trying to build a small sandcastle near Mei Lin's head.

"So…" Mei Lin hauled herself off her stomach and pulled up her knees. Nuri stopped with what he was doing and they all looked up at Syaoran and Sakura expectantly.

"If you're all waiting for updates, you're getting none." Sakura said nonchalantly as she plopped herself down on the sand and grabbed a watermelon slice from the cooler. Syaoran didn't know what to say and he sat down beside her. He took an offered bite of her slice.

"We don't need you to tell us what happened. WE KNOW WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT." Mei Lin smirked.

"Even if you were too drunk to remember it." Eriol scoffed. He finished putting lotion on Tomoyo and she sat up too.

Mei Lin stuck out her tongue at the bespectacled boy just as Nuri chuckled. "Kinda true. I was trying to turn her on last night and she was too passed out to respond." He somehow dodged the first blow but Mei Lin got him at the second. "HEY! I had a lot to drink."

"But we still all know what happened last night Sakuraaa…" Tomoyo brought back the attention to the two of them.

There was a strained silence as Syaoran looked at Sakura and she looked at him. All the memories they had last night was still fresh in his thoughts and he could still see her flushed and panting as he—

"Okay fine. We had sex." Sakura said softly, still looking at Syaoran's eyes.

There were a lot of snickers and giggles from the group and Sakura finally smiled and Syaoran cracked up. He gave a low chuckle and shook his head playfully.

"I think the correct term we need here is makelove." Eriol pointed out. Tomoyo shifted on leaned her head on his shoulder as she smiled widely. "The way you two look at each other is undeniable."

"I still have to thank Syaoran for making Sakura talk in her bedroom voice." Nuri laughed out loud as the others joined in even Syaoran. He reached over and bumped fists with him. He kissed Sakura quickly on the forehead and rubbed at the crease between her eyebrows.

"What the fuck is Nuri talking about?!" She said furiously looking around for an explanation.

Eriol shook his head. "No waaay! This is between us. You figure this out on your own, Midget."

Sakura gave Eriol the middle finger and they all laughed again. "Maybe you need another round. You're still wound up pretty tight." Mei Lin teased.

At this, Syaoran wrapped a protective arm around Sakura and kissed the top of her head as she blushed furiously. "Oh come on, Guys. Stop teasing my girlfriend."

Mei Lin put a finger to her chin as if thinking hard. "Okay. Only if YOU fix us lunch."

At this, the four of them nodded resolutely. Eriol was pleading with his eyes. "Please. My queen was itching to fix us lunch. And you do not know how bad- I mean how good—" At this, Tomoyo clamped his mouth shut with her hand. "Speak one more word about my cooking skills and I will skin you alive, Old Man."

Eriol whimpered.

Nuri flicked his cigarette away. "I agree with this. Make us dinner then we'll stop teasing you guys about last night."

Sakura nodded eagerly. "Okay. Deal."

She shook hands with Nuri and Mei Lin. She stood up and stretched. She looked back at Syaoran, "Oh come on, Baby. We're hungry."

Syaoran stood up and brushed his hands on his shorts as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips, eliciting a small giggle from the other girls. "Okay, Princess." Facing the others, "What can I get you guys for today?"

XXX

Syaoran rubbed his eyes sleepily. He shook his head and tried to wake himself up. He looked around his office and sighed deeply. The dark walls were disappointing. He was dreaming about the beach again.

Sakura and her long legs and her swollen lips and her long hair and smooth skin and—It was enough to stir himself into wakefulness. He sighed again and reached over his table to his Blackberry which was blinking a red light. Smiling to himself, he scrolled down through several messages from his Sakura.

_Hey… Will you be home tonight? I miss you. I feel like I haven't seen you for ages—_Which wasn't true because she was there that morning giving him a kiss before he left for work. –_I didn't want to call because you might be in a meeting. You call me when you have time._

He glanced at his watch and groaned inwardly. It was half past 10 and this message was sent around 8. But wait, there's more. Scrolling to the message before the one he just read:

_Syao? I'm having dinner now with Grandpa. He's asking if you were coming home tonight. I told him you probably will. Please reply. Ily._

There it was again. "Ily." Those three letters were such a joy for him to read. He knew she was still shy about saying it out loud. It's been a week since they spent that vacation in the Philippines with her friends and he could still remember the conversation they had on the plane.

_About twenty minutes into the flight, Tomoyo and the others were fast asleep. They were also coming back home. Eriol was needed in his own company and Mei Lin was taking Nuri along for the ride. Tomoyo was going to visit her Mother and Grandparents. _

"_What are you thinking about?" Sakura's small voice came from somewhere down his throat. She was snuggled up against his chest. His arms pulled her tighter to him._

"_You, mostly. Work, hardly." He kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him with large eyes._

"_What about me?" She was smiling, her fingers drawing little patterns against his forearm. _

"_About how beautiful you look." He said bluntly, making her blush._

"_Hey… Stop teasing!" She slapped his arm playfully as she snuggled in closer._

_He shifted his position and put his lips to her ear. "I especially like it when you put your hands on the back of my neck and your legs around my waist…"He could hear her slow breathing. "And the way you kiss me when you're nearly there…"_

_At this, Sakura kissed him abruptly and he just smiled as he paid attention to her searching lips. "You're mean…" She said softly as she pulled away. _

_He caressed her lower lip with his thumb. She was his now. And nothing can stop them. "I love you…" He whispered. _

_At this, she snuggled closer to him and just let him stroke her hair. "I love you too, Syao. I love you too."_

He slipped his Blackberry on his pocket and started piling his papers on top of another to make space. He stood up and grabbed his jacket from the back of the swivel chair. He made sure his keys were on him as he closed the lights to his office and locked the door.

He though he was the only one left in the building when the light from his secretary's office was still open, peeking inside, he saw her typing away furiously on her computer. She didn't seem to notice him. "Enough of that. Let's continue tomorrow." He told Naoko softly.

With a jump and a yelp, Naoko almost toppled her coffee mug as she swiveled towards her boss, "Sir! I didn't see you there!" She stood up quickly and took a small bow.

Syaoran waved his hand. "It's okay." He said tiredly. "Come on, I'll wait for you."

At this, Naoko quickly turned off her computer and gathered her papers and grabbed her bag. She hurried outside the room and closed the lights and door behind her, apologizing all the way.

He was quiet and wasn't up for a conversation at this time of night so it was some kind of awkward at the elevator as they went down to the parking lot. Coughing to break the ice, "What were you doing anyway?" He asked his secretary.

Naoko was flustered but he could see that she too needed sleep. "I was finalizing your schedule for tomorrow, Sir."

Syaoran nodded. He needed that. Naoko was indispensable when it came to managing his timetable. No matter what Sakura said about his secretary being in love with him, it was certainly not getting in the way of her performance. There really is no need to worry about. "Thank you for that. I mean—thanks for your hard work." He said.

Naoko smiled at him. "It's my job, Sir."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. As always the gentleman, he walked her to her car and saw her safely driving away before he went towards his own.

_Sakura…_ His thoughts were filled with her as he opened the car door and slipped inside. Starting the engine, he drove home fast.

XXX

It was slightly dark when he entered through the front door. A passing maid bowed to him as she took his coat off his arm and offered him dinner. He waved her off, "Nothing for me tonight. I just want to get to bed." At this, the maid retreated and he walked up the stairs to his room.

The carpet muffled the sound of his footsteps as he walked towards the door to his room and he fumbled for his keys. Searching through his pockets, he heard a soft click behind him and the sound of a nightgown swishing. Small smooth-skinned arms wrapped around his waist. He finally got the door open and faced his Sakura clad in a thin silk nightgown. He kissed her forehead and cupped her face in his hands. All the weariness and stress of that day was already melting away.

"Long day?" She whispered. The dim light of the corridor wasn't enough to shadow the concern in her eyes. He nodded slowly and touched his forehead with her. "I think we should get inside?" She whispered again.

They entered his room and he closed the door behind him, locking it. Light was entering through the gap in the curtains and Sakura was breathtaking as she slowly pulled his hand towards her and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Do you want a shower?" She was so caring.

He shook his head. He didn't feel like talking as he let his fingers skim down her waist as she undressed him. "I'm fine."

Next was his belt. And then his pants. They fell to the floor with a loud thump as the belt buckle made a muffled sound. He took of his undershirt as she picked them up and folded them neatly, waiting for him to finish undressing before placing them in the hamper inside the bathroom.

He sat on the edge of his bed as she came back, her nightgown too thin, covering her perfect body. She stood in front of Syaoran and he leaned his forward on her flat tummy. She stroked his hair. After what seemed like several minutes, he looked up at her. "Why are you still awake?"

She sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I couldn't sleep without you."

He kissed the corner of her lips as he pulled her closer to him. Ever since they got back from their vacation, Sakura has been sleeping in his room. When everybody else is gone, she would knock softly and he would open the door to let her in. That way, they kept each other company at night. She would only go back to her own room before Grandfather woke up.

"I missed you." He said simply as he kissed her softly, their lips rubbing against each other. He'd been careful to keep his emotions in check and not to get too carried away. Even though if he had his way, he would take her every night, he restrained himself. He wouldn't do it unless Sakura asked. His tongue traced the outline of her lips as she parted her mouth and let him in. Reveling in her sweetness, his grip on her tightened as she bit him softly, letting out a small giggle.

With that, he stood up while carrying her and put her at the center of the bed. She got under the covers and he went in after her. Spooning her, he pulled the thin strap of her nightgown down and left small butterfly kisses on her shoulder. "How was your day?" he asked softly as he nibbled on her ear. This part, he liked best. She would shiver and snuggle closer whenever he did this.

"It was okay." She was tracing little circular patterns on his arm that was around her waist. "I met up with Tomoyo and the guys for lunch and then we went shopping."

"Did you get me anything?" He whispered playfully. He let out a throaty chuckle as she shivered suddenly as his tongue went past her earlobe.

"Uhmm… No…" She said slowly. At this, Syaoran flipped her and planted his arms at either side of her head. He nuzzled her with his nose, inhaling in her scent. "You forgot about me?" He growled softly as he kissed her numerous times on the lips. She was giggling now, her legs tangled with his. "I was busy with my friends… Andd…" He stopped her excuses with a long kiss. She was exactly what he needed after a long day.

As their lips brush together, Syaoran couldn't help feeling a little bit guilty for what he was doing. This happens every time they kiss, every single time he gathers her in his arms and owns her. He didn't have the right to do this. But just like every time, he managed to brush the nagging thought away and just had his way with her.

"Syao…" Sakura was squirming, getting more demanding after a lengthy kiss. Syaoran took a deep breath. No… He could kiss her. But he was still having the tiniest doubts about taking her. "Yes?" He breathed out, his lips brushing her eyelids.

"Are you tired?" She whispered, her low voice bursting with need. Her fingers were intertwined in his hair, pulling at the roots slightly.

Syaoran gulped. He knew what she was asking for. He knew ever since they came back. She's been trying to give him some hints every time. But… Could he refuse her again? "Why?" he looked at her in the eyes. He wasn't wrong. She was flushed.

"I was thinking… That we could…" Her eyes looked down at his lips and absent-mindedly licked her own. "Uhm… Only if you weren't tired…"

He sighed and rolled off her, pulling her on his chest. He kissed the top of her head as he drew patterns on the small of her back. He didn't miss the look of disappointment on her face. "You don't want me anymore." Her small voice almost broke his heart.

"No! Of course not! Why would you think that?" He said hurriedly, holding her chin to make her look at him.

Her eyes were brimming and wide in the dark. She looked at him tearfully, "because you don't want to touch me anymore."

He pulled her closer and continued his tender ministrations. "I am touching you right now." He whispered and pressed his fingers on her spine, making her yelp, as if to prove a point.

She shook her head slowly, "I mean… You don't want me in your bed."

"I think I was the one who put you on my bed." He smirked lazily.

"No!" her small fist bumped him just above his abdomen, making him flinch. Good thing he worked out. "You know _exactly_ what I was talking about. I don't need to voice it out loud." She said. He could see that she was getting irritated. So much for his gentle and innocent Sakura.

He grinned and pulled her to his face. Looking straight into her eyes, he whispered against her lips, "Say it."

"Sex."

Her one-word answer surprised him a little. _She must be that frustrated about it_. "You know I want it too."

"Then why?" She stroked the hair at the back of his neck, twirling it around her small fingers.

"Because the night at the beach was your first time and we had something to drink before so you didn't feel how much it hurt." He explained, tracing the outline of her lips with his finger. "If we do it again so soon, it will hurt. Definitely. And I don't want to hurt you." He whispered, kissing her again. He can't seem to stop kissing her for more than a few minutes, her lips like magnets attracting his own.

"But you won't hurt me." She was squirming now, her log seductively brushing against his thigh. He held out a hand to stop it.

"I want you. You have no idea how much I want you. But I don't think it's a good idea that we do it while Grandpa is sleeping in the other room." His hands caressed her leg, dangerously close to the edge of her nightgown that has bunched up around her waist. "And I want you screaming my name when we do it." He said, biting her bottom lip.

She yelped at this and bit him in return. "Okay then."

But Syaoran knew that his Sakura wasn't to be dissuaded. He knew that the next time he let his guard down and he didn't manage to control himself, she would put him on a leash, answering to her every whim.

The conversation over, he pulled her closer to him, as close as possible, her every curve fitted into his lean muscled body perfectly. He sighed in content as he heard Sakura whisper, "Goodnight."

He kissed her on the forehead, contenting himself with that for the meantime. He knew that if he kissed her again on her lips, dawn will approach and he'll go to work again without sleep. "Goodnight, my princess."

XXX

Sunlight was streaming into his room from his windows. Cursing whomever drew his curtains, he stretched and his hands instinctively looked for the warm body next to him. But no, Sakura must have gone back to her room, not waking her up. He smiled contentedly and sat up on his bed, grabbing his Blackberry from the bedside table at the same time, turning his alarm off.

_Another day…_ He inhaled deeply and stood up. He looked back at his bed and smiled again to himself, remember how _wild_ his Sakura had been, asking for sex. He chuckled at the thought. Who knew that little kitten was a tigress when it comes to satisfying herself?

Unable to control his amusement, he laughed out loud as he went inside his bathroom, stripping on the way.

XXX

On his way downstairs, Syaoran knocked on Sakura's door but there was no answer. _She's probably eating downstairs now. _He thought. He hurried down the stairs, keeping careful not to wrinkle his jacket that was over his arm. Today he opted for a dark green suit. Making sure he had his car keys in his back pocket, he entered the dining room.

"Goodmorning, Grandpa." Syaoran greeted the old man as he sat himself on the dining table. Sakura was nowhere to be seen. He sat down and took the newspaper that his old man had just finished reading. Busying himself with it, he took a gulp of the coffee that one of the maids has just set down on his table.

"A few more minutes of peace and quiet in the morning before you go. How's work?" Grandpa asked him as he turned a page.

Putting a forkful of French toast in his mouth, Syaoran swallowed before answering, "It's okay. Schedule's a bit hectic but nothing I can't handle."

"Good for you."

Syaoran frowned. The clipped answers of his Grandfather were somewhat disconcerting. _There must be something on his mind._

"Grandpa, is there something you want to tell me?" He looked at the old man, obviously squirming on his chair at the head of the table.

"I was going to talk to you about giving Sakura a job."

"A job?"

"Yes. At the hotel. One of the director positions." Grandpa munched on an apple slice.

"That's okay. Which department?" Syaoran wasn't too bothered by this. It was only a matter of time before his grandfather gave Sakura a position in the company.

"Let her choose. I was thinking I'll send her to the company when she wakes up so she can observe and decide on what she wants."

"I don't mind. I could show her around." Syaoran down the rest of his coffee and ate a few more bites of his French toast.

"Exactly what I was thinking. But I was hoping that you'll convince her to get a job under you so you can watch over her." His Grandpa was being a bit overenthusiastic about this.

Syaoran nodded, "I'll see what I can do." He smiled at his almost-father and finished his plate just as his Blackberry started buzzing.

"And so it begins." Grandpa commented on the start of Syaoran's busy day as his grandson stood up a bit hurriedly, answering the phone at the same time.

"Naoko? Yes? Okay. No problem. I'm on my way. Put them first on appointments for today." Syaoran said after listening to his secretary. Putting the phone back in his pocket, "I'll will go now, Grandpa. Try not to get into too much trouble today, please?"

Laughing, the old man waved him away, "Go take care of my hotel, you ungrateful brat."

XXXXX

I'm sorry it's a bit short. But reviews are much appreciated. I need some more time to think about this story more since I first wrote it 2 years ago. I apologize if there are any inconsistencies and wrong grammar in there but I really want to upload something so you guys won't be kept waiting long. So wait for my next update prob next week! And don't forget to review!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, guys! Sorry. I just had my practice board exams so I was busy this weekend. I have a new chapter for youuuu! Hahaha. Thank you once again to **Sakura181 **for her inspiring messages. They keep me going and motivated to sit my ass in front of Katnip (that's the name of my computer) and write as if my life depended on it.

I am extremely grateful for your reviews. Also, I'm thinking of re-uploading my other story, **Forbidden**. It's on another account and I can't open it anymore. Give me a heads up if you guys want to read it (again, if you already did.)

Warning for my readers! There's a bit of intense supeeerrrr sour lemon at the end. So you guys may want to brace yourself. XD

Here goes nothing:

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Cardcaptor Sakura. Rawr.

**Chapter 11:**

Syaoran was on the phone when Sakura entered his office. She looked smart in her obviously new office clothes. He held one finger up to show her that he was just about to be finished. "Please, feel free to contact me directly if you have any questions. I will have someone to pick you up at the airport."

Sakura leaned over his desk as she beckoned a finger to him. He leaned forward and was a bit surprised as she kissed him quickly. He smiled as she sat down in front of him and waited for him to be finished.

"Well, I'm looking forward to seeing you, Mr. Tseng." He ended the call and put the phone down. He sat back down on his chair and smiled at his cous—girlfriend.

"Who was that?" her hands were folded on the desk and Syaoran was quick to hold them in his own.

"That was Mr. Tseng. He is one of our targets if ever our plan to expand in China will push through." He drew circles on her hands with his thumb.

"Have you eaten already?" Sakura asked. She was wearing light makeup today and she looks positively stunning. Her hair was also pulled back in a high ponytail, making her look a little bit older.

He nodded but then stopped, "Why? Have you? I can call for foo—"

"No, its okay. Grandpa and I ate before I left the house." She was playing with his fingers as they passed the time, not speaking. Being in each other's presence yet without the awkwardness was perfect. They didn't need words.

"Have you decided on a position yet?" He asked, pulling on her hands so she stood up and went around the desk to sit on his lap instead. He pulled her close, not caring if she was kind of wrinkling his pants or shirt.

She smiled at him, "Can I work for you?" she teased.

He smirked as he watched her play with his navy blue tie. "I don't think I'll get a lot of work done if you're here in my office all the time."

She hit him playfully on his arm. "What's that supposed to mean?!" She squealed as he nuzzled her neck, nipping and biting. His hands were caressing her thighs.

"I meeaaan—"

There was a knock on the door and Sakura stood up quickly, straightening her skirt as Syaoran fixed his tie. Smiling mischievously as they tried to make themselves look presentable, he called out, "Come in!"

Naoko entered the room, a bunch of files and folders in her arms which she set down on Syaoran's desk. "Here are the files you were asking for, Sir. And I need your signature right here." She opened the top folder and pointed to where he was supposed to sign. He flipped through the pages first before signing. When he was done, Naoko left the room with a bow.

Syaoran picked up the new files and moved them to the side of his desk. "Ready for the tour?" He asked Sakura who was smiling her perfect smile. She nodded.

XXX

They were in Yamazaki's office and Syaoran was deep in thought as the head of the HR department relayed a few of their patrons' requests and complaints. He had brought Sakura here so she could see the hotel and find a position she would like just as Grandpa had told him to.

"A few of the air-conditioning units have been reported to be broken as well. I was just in the middle of filing a report to you to approve replacements." Yamazaki concluded. He was of medium height and build and his eyes were squinted. He was a cheerful person, a bit odd, but Syaoran trusted him immensely. He was the grandson of one of their shareholders.

Syaoran shifted in his seat as he took the report that Yamazaki handed over to him. He perused it while Sakura enjoyed her tea beside him.

"So, Miss Kinomoto, how are you?" Yamazaki asked her conversationally. She smiled. She liked Yamazaki but she didn't want to stay in the HR department. She wanted to be closer to Syaoran.

"I'm okay. I've been here in the hotel only a few times and this is the only time I got to see almost all of it." She said. She glanced at Syaoran who was reading the second page of the report, a little frown on his face. "Your boss is too busy to take me around." She whispered loudly. She could see Syaoran smirking at that comment but he said nothing.

"Oh, we all know Syaoran is a workaholic. Though it was very interesting that he agreed to do the commercial with you. I bet it was the old man who coerced him into it?" Yamazaki said.

Syaoran laughed aloud at this one. "Of course! With a little help from me."

"Okay that's enough." Syaoran smirked as he took one of Yamazaki's pens and signed the last page of the report. "You guys are laughing at me now."

"I get good reviews about your hot model mojo thing going on." Yamazaki insisted. "As head of the HR Department, I assure you, seeing the CEO of this company in his naked glory—well not really naked since you had trunks on—is very beneficial to our hotel. I think you should do it again."

Syaoran smirked at Yamazaki. "Oh, I believe you, Yamazaki. But I don't think I'll be doing that again anytime soon."

With that, Yamazaki took one of Sakura's hands and kissed it just like a true gentleman. "May you grace my office with your presence again sometime in the future, Miss Kinomoto. It was a pleasure seeing you."

Sakura smiled at him, taking her hand back. "You're welcome, Yamazaki. See you around!"

They left the office and Syaoran resisted the urge to wipe Sakura's hand clean. "The nerve of that guy kissing your hand like that." He was slightly irritated at his friend as he muttered under his breath. Unfortunately, Sakura heard him and she seemed to think it was amusing. "He didn't mean anything by it."

"I don't think I want you here in the hotel. Too many stares and I don't like that skirt you are wearing. It's too short and your legs are supposed to be mine to see only." He smirked, holding the small of her back discretely. Not enough to rouse suspicion from other people and guests of the hotel but enough for a little affection.

"I did tell you that I'd work in your office instead." She teased.

"Then I would have to fire myself for negligence because I'm sure I won't be able to get any work done if you keep traipsing into my office looking like the gorgeous knockout you manage to pull effortlessly." He smiled at her as they stopped in front of the elevator and he pushed the button.

"You really know how to flatter me." Sakura rolled her eyes. "And it's not that short." She stuck her tongue at him as she pulled her skirt lower.

"I'd rather have that little pink tongue in my mouth." He whispered at her ear as the doors of the elevator opened with a _ding_ and a bunch of guests came out.

"That was uncalled for!" Sakura hissed at him as they stepped inside the elevator. He didn't say anything but only held her hand tightly as they were jostled to the back of the elevator and more people went in.

Pushed at the back he could feel Sakura's bottom pressing onto his legs as she shifted her position in front of him. Seeing that nobody he knew was inside the elevator with them, he encircled his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Breathing in the scent of her hair, he nipped at her ear playfully. "I love you." He whispered, his breath tickling her. She felt him relax and lean heavily against him. Simple pleasures like this were perfect.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I love you too." She mouthed.

XXX

"I was thinking that I didn't really want to go back and I'd rather stay here." Tomoyo's voice was chirpy on the phone as Sakura was sprawled on her bed while reading a magazine. It was late at night but she was waiting up for Syaoran. She left him earlier that day since he had work to do and went straight home. "I'm already looked for a college and signed up for Fashion Design classes and Eriol and the others are coming too."

"That would be nice. Maybe I'd tell Grandpa that I'd go to school first before he gives me a job at the hotel." She answered absent-mindedly. She flipped to the next page. "So I can come to class with you guys."

"And come to lunch with us again tomorrow. Bring your boyfrieeeend." Tomoyo teased.

Sakura thought about it. It would be nice if Syaoran did go but she wasn't sure if he had the time. "I don't know about that. But I'll definitely ask him about it. He's too busy with work anyway." She grumbled.

"What does he do again?" Tomoyo asked. There was a sound of ripping fabric and Sakura was sure that Tomoyo was making clothes again.

"He's CEO." Sakura smirked at the model on the magazine she was looking at.

"That explains it. It'd be hard to get a day off from that."

_Not really… All I have to do is ask Grandpa about it…_ Sakura thought savagely.

"Besides, you guys live together right? He's some kind of employee of your Grandpa?" Tomoyo was asking.

Sakura nodded. Then there was silence.

"You'd better not be nodding at me, Sakura Kinomoto, I can't see you!" Tomoyo scolded at the other end.

Sakura laughed out loud at this. "Sorry!" She apologized, "I was reading this magazine about a model who kinda got caught cheating with the photographer."

"Ohhh do we know her?" Tomoyo's attention was easily distracted and Sakura was grateful for it. She really didn't want to be talking about Syaoran at the moment. Now that they were a real couple, there is still this nagging thought at the back of her mind that deceiving Grandpa about their relationship is wrong. Yeah, she's not really related to him. But still, legally, she was his cousin.

"I don't think so but her name is Mayumi Katsuro and she's modeled for quite a lot of shoots—"

XXX

"Sir?" Naoko called on his name softly.

He looked up from the file he was perusing and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he beckoned her to come forward. His face remained composed at the sight of Naoko carrying more files. As he took them from her, he glanced at his watch and saw that it was around 7. Still early but it looks like he'll have another long night. He took his Blackberry from the table and texted his girlfriend, "_Hey… Work is piling up. Wish you were here. Don't wait up for me."_

Looking up, he saw that Naoko was still standing up beside his desk. "Is there any more?"

Naoko hurriedly shook her head. Her face was a bit flushed and Syaoran noticed this. Taking note of what Sakura told him about Naoko liking him, he looked at her carefully. She still didn't move. "Do you need something?"

"Uhmmm… Sir…" she was fidgeting, her skirt beginning to fray at the hem as she twisted them in her fingers.

"Yes?" He was beginning to grow impatient. She was after all, wasting his time, time that was better spent elsewhere. _Like Sakura's arms._

Suddenly, a bar of chocolate was in front of his face. He looked up at Naoko who was blushing. There was some kind of awkward silence which he suddenly broke. "Oh! For me?"

Naoko flushed furiously if that was possible. "Yes, Sir."

With that, he took the chocolate and was still bewildered at his secretary who hurried out of his sight. Turning the bar of chocolate in his hand, he chuckled to himself. _Well what do you know…? She was right. _He laughed to himself a bit harder at the thought of Sakura getting a kick out of what just happened.

He put the chocolate down and picked up the previous file he was handling. It was a proposition to merge with another company in China. He was reviewing their proposition before talking further about it with his lawyers and drafting a contract. There just seems to be a problem with one or two points.

His Blackberry was on silent but he didn't miss the LED light blinking fast and pink. He smirked at the thought of Sakura customizing his own phone. Every time she sends or calls, the LED would be blinking pink just as when he texts or calls her, it would be green on her cellphone. It made things easier and he didn't mind. It let him know if it was Sakura who was texting.

"_Want me to come and get you?"_

He smiled at the screen. His long fingers quickly typed in a response, "_Its okay. You don't have to. I just miss you."_

He didn't have to wait long. A minute later, the reply came in: "_I miss you too. Did you have dinner already?"_

He racked his brain. She might get pissed but there was no use in lying. "_Not yet. I'd rather eat you."_

The last part of the message was, he thought, some kind of apology. She was sure to get pissed at him not yet eating but she'll be putty in his hands at his comment. His heart beating fast as he waited for her reply, he waited to see if his gamble paid off. The Blackberry blinked pink again and he scrolled down to the message, "_I'm wet and ready."_

He groaned inwardly. _Ugh!_ His Sakura wasn't making things easy! Still, it was his fault since he started it. Now his member twitched at the prospect of what was waiting for him at home. He put the Blackberry in his pocket and cleaned up his desk. Pushing the button for the intercom at the same time, "Naoko. I have to go home."

"Yes, Sir. Will set up your schedule for tomorrow. Take care." Naoko's speakerphone voice was slightly flirty and breathless. But he didn't pay attention.

He grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and hurried out of his office. _I've denied myself of her for far too long. Time to feed the hungry wolf._

XXX

Sakura bit her bottom lip as she stared at her phone while waiting for Syaoran's reply. Worried, she waited to see if her message offended him. She knew that he had work to do so maybe that's the reason he hasn't replied.

_Stupid! You shouldn't send him texts like that when he's at work! _She scolded herself. _But it's been a long time. _She could hear herself arguing.

The Blackberry in her hands vibrated and the LED was green. Still gnawing on her bottom lip, she opened the message from her boyfriend. "_I'm on my way."_

With a squeal, she leapt up from her bed and hurried to her bathroom intending to take a shower. Now would be a good time to test-drive that new lingerie she bought with Tomoyo the other day. She smiled mischievously at herself as she anticipated the surprise on Syaoran's face when he sees her in it.

_Seduction 101, let's do this._

XXX

Taking a deep breath, Syaoran tugged his shirt off his shoulders and opened his bedroom door noiselessly. It was dark for his unaccustomed eyes. But he knew that she was already in the room.

He stepped inside, locked the door and fully removed his shirt when a pair of small hands wrapped themselves around his waist. He sighed happily as he turned around and wasted no time in showering his little princess with butterfly kisses.

"I thought work was piling up?" Her breath was hot against his skin.

He brushed his lips over her eyelids and kissed the tip of her nose, answering her question before kissing her fully. "You are more important."

Her lips were ready. Her mouth was hot and his tongue was battling with hers in a slow but passionate tangle. His fingers were in her long silky hair and her hands were on his chest, heated and searching. He waited a long time for this. Just to make sure that she was alright and she wasn't sore anymore.

He couldn't wait any longer.

"Sakura… I…" He said thickly. He crushed her lips tenderly, not forcefully but still, hard. Every fiber of his being wanted to be close to her.

"Yes?" She breathed out, nibbling on his lower lip, making him go crazier if possible.

Unable to control himself, he pushed her towards the wall behind her and pinned her rather hard. He heard her wince a bit but he apologized with another torrent of kisses. He started at her forehead, down to her closed lids, her nose, to her lips. He couldn't get enough of her.

His hands were on her waist, itching to climb up to her breasts. But he wanted her to beg for it.

"Syao…"

His ears pricked up at the mention of his name. In-between kisses, "Yes?"

Before she could answer him, he took her tongue inside his mouth, caressing it tenderly with his own. She tasted minty, like toothpaste.

"Stop teasing…" She managed to say as Syaoran pulled back a bit before kissing her again.

That snapped his restraint.

With a low growl, he pinned her harder against the wall but went down to her neck, nipping and biting. Her breaths were rugged and her soft moans filled his ears as he sucked and marked the top of her breast. Cupping her in his hand, he was not quite satisfied with the way the sheer fabric of her nightgown prohibited him from touching his skin. With another growl, he pulled her nightgown off her in one sweep. He threw it aside and stared at his completely naked girlfriend.

"Mou, Syao… You didn't like it?" She breathed out, reaching for him again.

"I did. I just like touching you better." He hissed as he took her nipple into his mouth.

She was squirming under him, her nails digging into his shoulders as her knees went weak with his tender ministrations.

"Wear that for me again next time. But…" He licked the valley of her breasts as he come up to her lips again, his hands on her mounds, teasing their little nubs as she moaned softly, her eyes half-closed with desire. "I need you right now."

"I need you too…" She breathed out as Syaoran bit her lower lip rather harshly. She yelped, "That hurt…"

But he didn't say anything. He was too lost in the moment. He needed to be inside her, as close as possible. His hands drifted downwards, smoothing her flat tummy, down to her nether regions.

Inhaling quickly, he felt her mold into his hands as he cupped her sex. She was moist and hot.

"Were you getting ready just for me?" He growled in her ear.

"Syao…" she moaned. She was leaning towards his hand, pressing him against her heated core.

Softly stroking her between her folds, it took his remaining restraint to stop himself from plunging into her, causing her another round of pain. He knew she would still be very tight. He knew that it would hurt. But restraining himself was hurting _him_.

"Please…" her mouth was close to his hear as he nipped at her neck rather forcefully.

Inserting one long finger into her, it slid smoothly because she was so wet. He slowly pumped in and out so she could get used to the feeling. So it wouldn't be painful later.

"Syao…" Her nails were digging into his shoulders as he gritted his teeth in pain. He was sure that he'd have little crescent-shaped bruises when this was over. His hardened manhood was rubbing against his the zipper of his pants and it itched terribly but he didn't care. She was hot and tight. Slipping yet another finger inside to make it easier for her, he pumped a little bit faster. She was still pinned against the wall and he was getting tired of standing and holding his weakened little princess up. Yet, he didn't want to bring her to the bed yet. Their position was too arousing for him.

"Ahh!" She suddenly yelped. He kissed her deeply; sucking on her tongue to keep her quiet as he repeatedly hit her most sensitive spot with his fingers. A few more minutes of his repeated assault had her weak and _really_ wet in his hands.

"Did you like that?" He needed to know as he flicked her little nub, making her shiver. He felt her nod against his neck as he smoothed her hair back with his free hand, bringing his wet finger to his mouth, licking them clean.

"Syao… More…" Her voice came up from somewhere down his chest as he felt small fingers tugging at the waistband of his pants. He let her remove them, the belt making a small thump against the carpeted floor. He stepped out of them and finally he felt Sakura's small hands yet slender fingers slip inside his snug boxers and get a hold of him.

He groaned.

A delicious low rumble in his throat resonated as he tried to keep his emotions in check, his desire in control, his lust from ravaging her right then and there.

Her small hands could barely hold his entirety yet they were perfect against his throbbing member. His hands were dutifully on her breasts, massaging the nipples into peaks as he inhaled the scent of her hair.

_Up… and down… _Her hands were inquisitive and innocent yet they knew what they were doing. It was driving him to the edge. His boxers somehow slipped down to the floor and he stepped out of those too. Completely naked, he suddenly grabbed the backs of her thighs and lifted her up.

"I can't wait. Will you take me now?" He kissed her again, deeply, bruising her lips.

"Yes… Please."

_You don't know what you're agreeing to._

"Wrap your legs around me." Sakura did. She wasn't that heavy. She was perfect. He used the wall behind her for some support. "Your arms around my neck." He growled. She did so. Her movements were too slow for his liking.

"Hold on tight to me."

With a slam, he was inside her in a flash. He managed to muffle the sounds of her surprise with his tongue inside her mouth as he pumped into her without stopping, without relenting. He could taste blood in her mouth. He didn't know if it was from him biting her lips of vice versa.

She was hot and tight. Her legs were going slack around his waist as he drove her to ecstasy. All restraint was gone. She was moaning into his mouth as he panted.

It wasn't long before he felt her fingernails dig into his again. He hissed at the welcoming pain. He was elated. He knew that it was him causing her to feel this wanton. He felt her legs trap him, almost painfully. Her muscles inside her core were slick and wet but they were tensed. Still, he didn't stop pumping inside her. He was nearing his climax. He knew she was coming. He pumped faster.

"Come with me, Ku-raa," he grunted as he pushed hard into her one last time.

She bit him hard at the shoulder and he clenched his teeth as he released everything he had inside her.

"Syao…" she was breathless but still holding on.

He kissed her softly on the lips this time. "I'm sorry. Was I too rough?" He whispered. He was still inside her. It was very warm.

She shook her head. "I didn't mind." She answered softly.

Untangling her legs from his waist, he put her down slowly, coming out of her with a small pop. She winced but not quite. Supporting her weight, he kissed her forehead. "Okay?"

She nodded again; there was a small smile on her face. "Tired? I think I wore you out…" He said in a low voice.

"Not really." She held on to his arms as she tried to stand steadily but her legs were shaking.

"Can you hold up for a while more?" He asked her softly as he got down on his knees in front of her, his hands at the back of her thighs.

She cocked her head to the side, "What? We're not done?"

He smirked, a slow lazy smile on his face as he inhaled her sweet scent. "Not even close." Spreading her legs a bit farther, he licked her down there.

"Syao!" she yelped softly as he licked her clean.

_No… You're not going to get any sleep tonight. _He thought as he pleasured her some more.

XXX

Okay. That was… a little bit steamy? I hoped you liked it. Reviews are appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

A big shout-out to **Serena Shine, **I needed a shower after that one too. Haha. Also, to my trusty number 1 fan, **Sakura181! **Here you go, sweetie! This chapter is for you!

I am apologizing profusely for the lateness of this chapter. I do hope you guys will find it in your heart to forgive me. So let's get this started!

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura. Haaaay.

Chapter 12:

Sakura woke up. It was hot despite the airconditioning. She couldn't move. It took a few more hazy seconds to realize that she was covered in Syaoran Li.

His head was on her arm and his arm was thrown across her chest. She was tucked into him securely with one of his legs in between hers. His face was angelic, mouth slightly open as he breathed softly.

_Makes not being able to move worthwhile, _she thought as she fingered the bands that covered his forehead. They were still naked and she was enveloped in his warmth. No wonder it was hot!

She shifted slightly to ease the growing numbness from her arm but Syaoran moved.

"Hey, beautiful." He drawled, a lazy sexy smile lit up his sleepy face as he came over her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Hey, gorgeous." She answered back, referring to his muscly physique that was hovering over her. She peeked beneath the sheets in between them and saw that he had his morning hard-on. She nudged it with her thigh, feeling very naughty.

At that, Syaoran groaned and sprawled himself over her body. She giggled, "Sorry."

The gorgeous male specimen lifted his head, a pleading look in his eyes. "I really want to take you now…" He drawled, mischief etched on his face.

She was a bit surprised when he pulled back suddenly, lay down on the bed beside her and gathered her in his arms. "But I need more sleep." He chuckled.

She laughed. "So you were teasing me." She could feel him nuzzling his nose in her hair as she drew patterns on his rock-hard abs. She heard him inhale deeply.

"As much as I want to be buried deep inside you, I need more sleep or else I'll give you a poor performance." He breathed out.

As much as she wanted to make love with him again, she let him rest this time. She snuggled closer and his arms went tighter against her, pulling her in.

"Sleep, Princess."

AAA

"I was thinking of going back to school, Grandpa." Sakura said as she munched on her toast at the breakfast table. "If that's okay. I can still help out at the hotel."

It was already half past 8 and Syaoran has already left for the office, but not without insisting that she take a shower with him first. He was very lovey-dovey ever since last night and she wasn't complaining from all the tender ministrations she was receiving from her man.

"Going back to school would be a good idea." Grandpa answered her, taking a sip of his coffee. He peered over his glasses at her, "But I don't want you getting any boyfriends in school."

She laughed heartily at this one. There was no way she was getting another boyfriend when she already had one wrapped around her finger! "Don't worry, Grandpa. You know that my heart only belongs to you!" She cooed.

The old man smiled thoughtfully at his granddaughter. "Besides, I'm not sure how Syaoran will react to you having a relationship so soon."

She decided not to answer this one. But her old man was quite right. Syaoran will not be happy if she got another boyfriend.

AAA

"Damn. I can't find my keys." Sakura muttered as she patted her pockets to see if they were there.

She was with Tomoyo and it was already late afternoon. She had just finished enrolling. She had discussed the matter with Syaoran beforehand on her way to meet Tomoyo and she had gotten his approval. Although he was a bit disappointed that she wouldn't be frequenting his office that much, displaying her assets to him at every chance she got, he was happy that she would be going to school instead with Tomoyo and her friends.

"I think they're in your bag." Tomoyo said as she herself opened Sakura's bag and looked for the keys herself.

They were at a café just outside the school, nibbling on a variety of cheesecakes –Sakura couldn't decide what she wanted to try- while sipping coffee. Tomoyo was having tea though.

"Here!" Tomoyo squealed as she fished out the keys from Sakura's bag and handed it to her. They weren't leaving yet but Sakura tended to forget quite a lot of things. She took the keys from her best friend and put them in her pocket.

"Excited for school next week?" Tomoyo asked her. She shrugged. She had applied for a Business Advertising rather than heeding Tomoyo's request to join her in Fashion Design. She really had no talent in designing clothes.

"Not really. Same old same old, I guess." She was glad that a few of her units back at home were credited so she didn't have to take the 4-year requirement here in Japan.

"It would be just like when we were back home. Only better." Tomoyo grinned.

Sakura nodded as she watched her best friend take out her DSLR camera from her oversized bag and took a few pictures. She covered her face with her hands. "Heeey! No pictures!" She growled at Tomoyo who finally put the camera back in her bag.

"Sorry, it's new. I had to try it out."

"Eriol got it for you?" She asked.

Tomoyo nodded. "Yeah. Yesterday. I was at home when he just came around with this."

"Maaaan, Eriol has it hard on you." Sakura teased. "Did you thank him properly?"

Tomoyo laughed. "Of course! You should have seen his face when—"

"When I was what?" Eriol's voice startled the two girls and Sakura burst out laughing from shock.

He sat down at the vacant chair beside them as Sakura tried to get herself in order.

"I was talking about thanking you last night properly for the camera." Tomoyo said sweetly as she kissed Eriol fully on the lips.

"You shouldn't be talking to Sakura about our sex life." Eriol mused as he settled into his seat after taking a bite of one of Sakura's cheesecakes. "Pigging out, are we?"

"For your information, we weren't pigging out." Sakura smirked.

"She just couldn't decide what to get." Tomoyo answered.

"Are Mei Lin and Nuri coming too?" Sakura asked as she took out her phone. Syaoran hasn't texted her yet. _Maybe he's busy at work._

"I don't know about that. But we could go back to my house and we could just have a get-together there." Tomoyo mused, sucking on her straw.

"That'd be nice. Maybe we could ALL have sleepovers." Eriol smirked as he took another bite of cake.

"I really need to get my own place so we can sleep in the same bed." Tomoyo drawled as she shifted on her seat.

Sakura smiled. She knew that Tomoyo and Eriol were in a legal relationship and Aunt Sonomi knows him very well. Still, she was strict when it came to sleepovers. Back home, she still insists on separate beds when they sleepover each other's houses.

"So I can stay with you ALL THE TIME." Eriol grinned and Tomoyo swatted him with the end of her straw.

At this, Sakura's eyes lit up. Getting her own place, that would be an idea! Plus, she wouldn't just be learning how to get her own place, she could get a part-time job and have Syaoran stay over and they wouldn't have to hide all over the house!

"Maybe we could get our own place together. I'm sure Aunt Sonomi wouldn't say no to that." She said.

Tomoyo squealed and stood up to hug her best friend. "THAT WOULD BE BEYOND AWESOME!" She squealed.

Even Eriol grinned at her, "Are you sure you wouldn't mind, Sakura?"

She nodded as Tomoyo was smiling happily as she went back to her table, a new spring in her step.

"It would be nice to get our own place. Syaoran can come over anytime too."

"What about Mei Lin?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'll ask her about it later." She said as she took out her phone and checked again for new messages. Still, none. _It doesn't matter. I'll tell him later._

Ohhh her friends didn't know that she had her own agenda.

AAA

"I wish I could stay with you guys." Mei Lin was speaking on the other end. Sakura was on her bed, painting her toenails pink. "But Nuri has his own place now and he wants me to stay with him."

Sakura understood. Even before, Mei Lin and Nuri could stay at the same house and their parents trusted them to be responsible. "It's okay. We can get a place near you guys so it'd be like living together anyway."

"That would be great! Just tell Tomoyo I'm sorry. And I need to go now. I have to get dinner ready." At that, Mei Lin clicked off and Sakura put the phone down and continued painting one last toe. When she was done, she blew on it.

She had already talked to Grandpa about living with Tomoyo but he didn't like the part about her getting a part-time job, saying that he could support her and he'd even get the place for them. She couldn't argue with him and just agreed to everything. Tomorrow, she would be house-hunting with Tomoyo and probably be moving in at the end of the week. She had texted Syaoran about it but it seems that he's been busy all day. Getting worried, she reached for her phone at the end of her bed and typed in _Hey? Is everything okay? I'm getting worried._

She put it down and relaxed on her pillows, glancing at the clock on her bedside table. It was already half-past 9. And he still wasn't home. She didn't know if she should wait in his room but she didn't want to impose. Sighing, she grabbed the TV remote and clicked it, the flat screen mounted on the wall at her opposite lit up. Surfing through channels, she came upon one movie, Memoirs of a Geisha. Getting more relaxed, she grabbed another remote on the bedside table, dimmed the lights, and settled heavily on her pillows.

AAA

Syaoran unbuttoned his shirt and yawned. It was almost midnight and he was damn tired. He pushed open his bedroom door and went inside. He flicked the light switch open just to be surprised that there was no Sakura waiting for him on his bed.

He stopped in his tracks. _Maybe she's mad at me? _It wasn't really his fault. He dropped his phone that morning and he was in a hurry to get to work and he didn't check if it was still working. Due to the enormous workload waiting for him at his desk, it was late afternoon when he remembered to check it, only to find out that it was broken, the screen almost split in half. He tried calling at home, pretending to be asking for his Grandpa but he was asleep and Sakura wasn't home. So he worked hard and fast, quite sure that she was worried but he didn't notice the time only until he was finished. Add to that that his secretary, Naoko, kept on blushing furiously every time he asked her to come in and pick up some files. He knew she was crushing on him, hence the chocolate bar that was still at the drawer on his desk.

Having decided he turned around and switched the lights off on his way out and headed for her room.

The door opened noiselessly. He went inside and closed the door softly behind him, locking it. It was dim, the room illuminated by the moving pictures on the TV and she was on her bed, having fallen asleep while watching a movie, her mouth open, looking absolutely sexy.

It was one of the few times he went inside her room. He couldn't even remember the last time he was in here. She had designed it to reflect herself. The walls were white, even the carpet was white, minimal furniture and her bed was baby pink.

She was still in her pajama bottoms and a tank top and he didn't like it one bit. He preferred to sleep with her naked. He took off his watch and laid it on the bedside table along with his broken Blackberry. Clad only in his boxers, he lifted her up slightly to pull back the covers. Putting her back down, he turned the TV off and the room was in total darkness. He got into bed beside her, pulling the covers over them. He pulled her close and inhaled her scent.

She was perfect. She fit into his arms as she snuggled closer unconsciously. He closed his eyes as he drew circles at the bottom of her back with his fingers.

His little princess.

All his.

AAA

Sakura yawned, her alarm clock beeping. She had purposefully set it to remember to wake up for house-hunting with Tomoyo. They had to start the day early since they would be driving all day. Luckily, Eriol was coming with them and he said he'd bring his car.

She yawned again. Stretching her arms above her head when she noticed there was another person in bed with her.

Syaoran was lying on his stomach, his face on the side. His arm was thrown across her chest and he was breathing deeply, his face calm and gentle. She smiled as she pulled a few stray hairs away from his face. She didn't pull back when he shifted slightly.

_I must have fallen asleep while I was watching. Now he's here in my bed. _She giggled. She took her phone from her bedside table and saw the broken Blackberry beside it. Touching the cracked screen, _this must be why he's not replying to my messages. _She was slightly relieved, knowing that it wasn't something serious that had him away from her all day yesterday.

Caring not to wake him up, she got out of bed slowly and pulled the covers over him again. She kissed the top of his head, careful not to wake him up and she went off to take a shower.

When she was done, she towel-dried her hair because she didn't want to wake him up with the noise of the blow dryer. She got dressed in her walk-in closet and went back to her bedroom. He was still fast asleep.

Sitting down in front of her mirror, she brushed her hair dry.

"Ku—ra?"

She turned around in her seat only to see Syaoran lifting himself up off the bed, ruffling his hair. He yawned. She put the brush down and climbed into bed, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Morning breath…" He whispered. Still, he didn't resist when she pushed him and bit his lower lip. She smiled into the kiss as she felt her wrap his arms around his waist and she was pushed on the bed with him over her.

"You smell good." He whispered as he nuzzled her neck with his nose. "Going somewhere?"

She sighed as she hugged him tightly. She missed this boy.

"House-hunting with Tomoyo," she giggled as Syaoran playfully bit her ear.

"You're moving out?" He drew back to look at her and there was worry all over his face.

She gulped as she caressed his cheek. "Just getting my own place and to be closer to the school."

He shook his head slowly. "You can drive to school."

"But getting my own place would have advanta—" she didn't get to finish her argument.

"I'll drive you. Everyday. I don't want you to be so far away from me." He growled.

His brows were furrowed. He was totally taking this in the wrong way.

"Listen to me. If I live with Tomoyo, you can come over anytime, sleep with me anytime, be with me anytime and we wouldn't have to hide from Grandpa or the maids or everyone else." She explained.

There were a few moments of silence when Syaoran considered this. She knew she had won when the crease on his brow disappeared and his face relaxed.

"Anytime?" He drawled, a lazy sexy smile lit up his godlike features.

She nodded slowly.

"I think I like that." He smiled as he kissed her again, his lips brushing over hers slowly, his tongue delving in her mouth. She was getting in the moment when her phone rang and they were startled by her ringtone.

Giggling at Syaoran's furious face as he moved to let her get up, she got off the bed and answered the call.

"Hey, slowpoke. We're here and Eriol is hungry and I need coffee." Tomoyo said.

On cue, there was a knock on her door and one of the maids called out to her, "Ms. Daiduji and Mr. Hiiragizawa are downstairs to see you, Ms. Sakura."

"Okay!" She called to the door, returning her attention back to the phone, she told Tomoyo, "Be there in five minutes. Wait please."

She ended the call and put the phone in her pocket. She turned back around to see Syaoran in his boxers, picking up his clothes that was strewn across the room. She bit her lip at his tousled hair as he stepped closer to her. There was something very sexy about Syaoran in his bare feet and in his boxers and in her room.

"Can I come?"

She giggled. He was like a little boy and he was pouting. "Don't you have work to do?" She asked him as he shifted the load of clothes in his arms.

"Not really. I finished everything last night and I was hoping to spend the day with you. But I didn't know you had plans." He grinned.

"Okay. But only if you behave." She pretended to scold him.

"Yes, Ma'am!" He grinned, capturing her lips once more.

AAA

"What the hell took you so long, girl?" Tomoyo was fuming when she got in Eriol's car that was idling.

She laughed. "It's Syaoran that was taking so long, not me!" Sakura argued as she shifted on her seat to allow Syaoran to get in the car.

"Sorry for intruding." Syaoran said as he settled back and closed the door after him. "Good morning, Tomoyo. Hey, man." He tapped Eriol's shoulder who grinned at him.

"Forgive my dear girlfriend. She's not a morning person." Eriol dodged Tomoyo's hand as he shifted gears and they got moving.

"I was up all night designing new outfits." Tomoyo said as they got out of the compound and the guards closed the gate behind them.

"Getting ready for your fashion show when classes haven't even started yet?" Sakura teased. She was cuddled next to Syaoran on the backseat. It was nice seeing him in casual clothes. Today, he opted for jeans that hung low on his hips and a plain white shirt with beige combat boots. She had approved this ensemble before they went downstairs. He might be a hotel mogul but he was still a young adult. She liked that she was slowly melting his hard and calculated exterior into the young person that he really is.

"I think it wouldn't hurt to be ready." Tomoyo was grumbling. She really needed caffeine in her system as soon as possible.

Eriol pulled into the parking lot of a café that was rumored to have the best selection of breakfast foods. They got out of the car immediately and Eriol rushed to accompany Tomoyo who was already heading straight through the double doors.

"Let's go?"

Sakura blushed. She had been rummaging in her bag for her compact to see if she looked alright when she looked up to see Syaoran extending his hand towards her. "I'm not rushing you or anything but I'm really hungry." He winked at her.

Not caring if her hair was still in place, she looked at her the man in front of her, suddenly feeling a rush of love for this wonderful boy whom she loved deeply. She remembered how he took care of her when they did it the first time, his caresses, his understanding, him sleeping on her bed, finding him sprawled on top of her in the mornings, his highly infectious thousand-megawatt smile, his tousled hair, the way his eyes lights up when he sees her, everything. Everything about Syaoran and his little habits that are annoying but still lovable at the same time and the _way he was looking at her right now: like she was his whole world._

Unable to control the sudden flooding of emotions, she closed the distance between them and hugged him tight, choking back sobs.

"Hey? What's wrong? Did I say something?" Syaoran's voice was low and he was caressing her hair. "You don't want me to eat?"

She giggled at this as she pulled back and wiped a few stray tears. She shook her head hurriedly and his hold on her didn't loosen one bit.

"What's wrong, baby?" He was worried and she didn't want him to worry about her. "I was just…" She was at a loss for words.

"What?" He pressed on. His thumb was on her chin, and she didn't care that they were in the parking lot and there were probably a lot of people looking at them.

"I just… love you… so much." She whispered.

There was a small smile on his face and her heart swelled.

"I love you too. You know that right?" He whispered as he kissed her forehead and she was pulled back into his arms, pressed hard against his chest. "Every day I wake up and I'm just so _damn_ happy that you're mine." He whispered.

Another tear fell down her face as she listened to his confession. She was the one feeling undone by this very man and he was here, confessing his heart to her. What more could she ask for?

"I love waking up to your face and seeing you when I come home after a long day at work. I love the way your brows furrow and you get this crease in between and your lips – _oh your goddamn lips _– so kissable and I just want to kiss them all time."

Maybe it was to prove his point. Maybe it was the right moment. But when he said that, she pulled back yet again and took his face in her hands. She pulled him down, he was quite taller than her, and she kissed him.

Right then and there at the middle of the parking lot in plain view of anyone and everyone, they kissed.

Slowly.

Surely.

Their lips fit perfectly and it was magic and she was in heaven.

"OI! STOP KISSING AND LET'S EAT, YOU BASTARDS!"

They broke apart. Her face was very hot and Syaoran pressed his forehead against hers and he was breathing heavily, a smile on his face.

"I love you." He whispered. "More than you could ever know."

With that she nodded and smiled at him too.

"No more tears okay? I'm not leaving you." He looked happy and serious at the same time.

She nodded again.

"Let's go?" He offered her his hand again and she took it. They headed across the parking lot to where an amused Eriol and a grumpy Tomoyo waited for them.

At that moment, Sakura remembered her past boyfriend and how he never made her feel all fluttery and heavenly inside. She remembered all the bad decisions she had made and all her flaws and shortcomings. _I must have done something good to deserve a man like him._ She knew that they had a lot to pay once their Grandpa finds out. She knew that these happy moments won't last that long.

She looked at their intertwined hands. No matter what happens, she won't let go of this one.

Never.

BBB

I hope you liked this one.

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Okay. To answer a few questions, the Grandpa doesn't know yet that Syaoran and Sakura have a relationship. I will be leaving that part until later chapters. For now, let's enjoy their bliss. Thank you for reviews. I love reading them even though things are slow and there aren't a lot of reviews as before. So please please please hit the review button below and leave me some of your insights! Also, this chapter might just be the longest one that I've written so far so I hope you'll leave me a review at the end and show your appreciation.

Without further ado, here we go!

Chapter 13:

Sakura wiped the sweat from her brow. It was early afternoon and they'd been hauling boxes from the car to their new flat. She was in front of the elevator, waiting for the doors to open with a box of books in her arms. Syaoran was right beside her, grinning.

"Why are you staring at me?" She hissed. She was tired and her arms are about to fall off though she's grateful that this is the last batch of boxes they needed to bring up to the flat at the 21st floor.

"Because you're all hot and sweaty." He chuckled. He was in a sleeveless shirt and beige shorts and slippers. The look was far from what she was used to but she gave him the thumbs up when he came out of his room earlier that day. His hair was tastefully ruffled and tousled into perfection and he was also sweating. There were dark circles on his grey tank but he still looked absolutely delicious.

"Exactly my point!" She was cranky. "I'm all hot and sweaty so don't stare at me." She growled.

She watched him shift the huge box in his arms, his biceps bulging. She shook her head clear of thoughts. There were other people behind them and it wasn't a very good idea to lust after her boyfriend in public.

"You're just hungry, love." He grinned at her as the elevator doors opened and they stepped inside followed by a bunch of other people.

With great difficulty, Sakura punched the button for 21 and the elevator moved upwards. She stepped back beside Syaoran who still looked handsomely sweaty even though he was lugging around boxes of kitchenware and clothes and other shit since they arrived.

"I need a shower after this," she groaned as the lift stopped at the 15th floor and an old couple stepped off. The doors closed again and they moved up again.

"Can I take one with you?" Syaoran whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her ear. Instead of feeling romantic, she moved away. She was too conscious of how she smelled.

"Hey. Stay away from me!" She hissed and a bit irritated to see that he was laughing at her. His face was cracked into this grin and he giddy and bouncing on his feet.

"Why are you bitchy todaaay?" He said in a singsong voice, teasing her as the lift stopped at the 21st floor and they stepped out. Walking towards the end of the corridor, the door was wide open and there was a lot of noise inside.

"Stay away from me!" She said yet again. "Don't touch me unless I'm fresh again." She hissed as she moved away from the still laughing Syaoran and put down the box she was carrying at a spot on the floor.

Originally, they were just planning on renting out the flat. But Tomoyo's mom, Aunt Sonomi, pitched in and said that lodging is an investment so she bought the flat for Tomoyo and Sakura. All they had to worry about now were utility bills and association dues so they can use the pool's amenities like the swimming pool, gym, study zones and other features.

The flat was _huge._ It was spacious and there was a living room and two bedrooms on opposite sides. The bathroom had its own bathtub, although it was a little small. There was also a balcony overlooking the pool and that was where they placed a table and some chair so they could have breakfast out there sometime. There was also an extra guest bedroom but Sakura left that one to Tomoyo so she could have a place to do her designing and hang up her creations. What Sakura loved about the place was the kitchen. It even had its own island for preparing the food and there was already a microwave and an oven and a gas range and (Eriol liked this one the best) there was already a huge refrigerator. All appliances were in black steel while the kitchen cabinets were dark gray. Since Tomoyo had more experience in color coordinating and designing, she had decided to accent the place with violet and pink furniture, both their favorite colors. Sakura didn't object as long as she gets to design her own room.

The building was newly-built and its location was beneficial for the both of them since it was very near the school. They only had to walk two blocks to it and right at the first floor was a Laundromat and a convenience store. There was also a café nearby which Sakura really liked and they had gotten to know the baristas when they stopped by before they purchased the flat.

Syaoran and Eriol, being the 'overprotective' boyfriends had to 'inspect' the place one last time before they signed the papers and moved in. They were such huge pain in the asses when they were house-hunting. Syaoran didn't like the two-bedroom apartment they first looked into because he said it was too small and it had no security. Eriol opposed to the second apartment because _it didn't feel right_ and traffic was bad in that side of town. It took them at least five tries before they found this one.

Sakura smiled happily as she took out a handkerchief from the back pocket of her shorts and wiped her brow. Her long hair was in a bun and a few tendrils had escaped. She tucked the stray hairs behind her ears and turned around into the kitchen to where Tomoyo was unpacking all the pots and the pans. The plates and glasses were already in the cabinets and her coffee dispenser, Sakura was glad to see, had its own place of honor beside the microwave. She took a glass from one of the cabinets and opened the fridge to get some water. They will do food shopping when they were done unpacking.

"No more boxes?" Tomoyo asked as she gulped down the ice-cold liquid.

She shook her head and sniffed herself. "No more. I think I need a shower." She made a face at her best friend.

Tomoyo made a show of sniffing the air at her direction and screwed up her own face. "I _know_ you do, girlfriend."

She laughed and hit Tomoyo's butt playfully. "Now I just need to find the box where I put my towels and then I'll test out that spanking new bathroom we have."

"Ohh! Bring in the box of toiletries and put them in the rack for me please!" Tomoyo called out as she put down the glass in the sink and walked towards her bedroom.

She nodded and walked through the open door. It was still empty and closed boxes littered the floor. She groaned at the thought of all the unpacking she had to do later. She stepped around boxes and looked for the one marked _bathroom supplies_ in a hasty scrawled handwriting. She was right the first time and took out two fluffy towels and the bag of shampoo, conditioner, soap, lotion, toothpaste and toothpaste.

Stepping out of her room, she came to the scene of Syaoran helping out Eriol set up the furniture in the living room. She smiled at her boyfriend who gave her a wink and she headed straight to the bathroom, determined to smell like cherry blossoms when she came out.

AAA

Eriol was in the living room, moving the furniture to the far side of the living room as he unrolled the carpet and set it in the middle of the room. He nodded at Syaoran who just put down the boxes he was carrying and helped him out.

"Man, that TV was a pain in the ass to install." Eriol whispered.

"You shouldn't have volunteered to fix it." Syaoran chuckled as he sat on the violet couch and rested for a bit. Even though he was in shape and they took the elevator all the time, hauling boxes from the back of Eriol's new black 2015 GMC Sierra HD pickup (he was giddy about buying the said car. Syaoran liked it too that he was also planning on buying one for himself, though maybe not exactly like the one Eriol had) was taxing.

"I needed to look manly for Tomoyo." He hissed as he set down the carpet in the middle of the living room. It was fluffy white and very soft. Done, Eriol sat on the couch next to Syaoran and exhaled loudly.

"Though I don't envy your job of hauling boxes. It's good that the furniture people carried all the tables and chairs in themselves." Eriol groaned as he stretched his arms and adjusted his glasses.

Syaoran chuckled. His calves were tingling from all that standing and walking and heavy lifting. _Who knew that girls' clothes weighed like a cow?_ "I think we got the bad end of this deal." He stage-whispered with a look at Tomoyo who had her back turned. "They're working us to the ground."

"I think I'm going to die soon." Eriol supplied in.

"We need to put the couch back." Syaoran said after a while. Groaning like old men, they stood up and pulled the couch back into position.

"FUCK." Eriol whispered out loud as they plopped back on the velvety softness and sank into the cushions.

"My arms are about to fall off." Syaoran winced.

"I'm fucking hungry." Eriol growled in sync with the growling of his tummy.

Syaoran laughed at this, hugging a cushion to his own stomach. "I can't move my legs!"

"Evil tyrants won't even feed us!" Eriol cursed loudly.

"I CAN HEAR YOU, BASTARDS." Tomoyo's voice called out to them from the kitchen.

That stopped them from complaining.

"Get your asses off MY couch and call for a delivery." Tomoyo said without missing a beat. She still had her back turned, arranging pots and pans according to their size in their own cabinets.

Syaoran chuckled. Even though he was tired, he was having fun. He even asked Grandpa if he could take the day off to help Sakura move in. The old man couldn't even contain his happiness. He wanted to come too but he had therapy in the afternoons.

He took his phone from his pocket and pulled it out.

"Chinese?" He asked Eriol who was dying on the couch beside him.

"Hnngggngnngn."

He took that as a yes and dialed the number for his favorite Chinese place.

AAA

"That's better." Eriol leaned back and tapped his tummy. They were on the fluffy white carpet in the middle of the living room, eating with chopsticks straight from the takeout boxes.

Syaoran picked up a piece of Mushu Chicken and put it in his mouth. Sakura was already finished eating and she was leaning back towards his shoulder. She had just finished her shower and she smelled heavenly. Giving her a brief kiss on the forehead, he resumed eating.

It was late afternoon and they weren't even half-done with what they were doing. The girls had school starting the day after tomorrow.

"Do you have work tomorrow?" Eriol asked him. He shook his head as he gulped down some water and put down the empty Chinese box of fried rice.

He shook his head. "I think being CEO mean you can play hooky as long as you want." He chuckled.

"Ass." Eriol commented. "You might be a CEO in that company but you're Sakura's slave here."

Tomoyo giggled at this and Sakura was smiling. "Stuff it, Eriol. You just don't want to be stuck with us the whole day tomorrow while we order you around."

"Damn right! You guys are tyrants and I'm not a Spartan soldier!" Eriol complained as he dodged Tomoyo's slapping hand.

"Syaoran and Sakura carried all the boxes up here. All you did was screw on that TV, set up the sound system, clean the bathroom and fix my room." Tomoyo smirked at her complaining boyfriend. She didn't mind though. Eriol wasn't muscly and he wasn't used to household work.

"Still! I'm delicate!" He winced as he massaged his arms.

"Oh shut up, you wuss." Sakura told him off. "My super _maaanly_ boyfriend did all the work today." She teased as she faced him and kissed Syaoran as the tip of his nose.

Before she could pull back, he took her face in his hands and kissed her lightly on the lips "Since I did all the work, don't I get a reward or something?"

"You guys can christen this couch with its first ever make-out session!" Tomoyo said, breaking the two off as she patted the couch behind her.

"I think I'd take that offer." Syaoran said. He looked pointedly at Eriol.

"Don't look at me, Gayboy. I ain't kissing you." Eriol said seriously.

Tomoyo burst out laughing. "Okay okay! We have to end this shit before it really gets late and we won't be able to finish by tomorrow."

With that, Syaoran got up and helped Sakura on her feet. With another kiss, he let her go as she gathered all the empty boxes and put them in a plastic bag to throw out. "You heard the woman, make out session later." He whispered in her ear as she bent over.

She was wearing this super short denim shorts with a loose cropped top and her blow-dried hair was in a messy bun on top of her head. He couldn't wait to test out the bed he bought for her. It was huge – a King-sized. He could still remember Sakura's face when they went furniture shopping with all her friends including Mei Lin and Nuri yesterday.

_He was standing in the middle of the furniture department in front of the biggest bed in that section. It was low with a black headboard and it was quite close to the floor. The girls were at the Lawn Section, picking out the table and chairs that they were going to put in the balcony. Mei Lin was with them._

_Syaoran had his fingertips on his chin as he inspected the bed. Eriol was on it, bouncing on the mattress and Nuri was studying the headboard. _

"_I think it could be a little softer." Eriol said as he set himself on the middle of the bed, ignoring the 'Thank you for not sitting.' sign. The attendant who was assisting them seemed helpless and scared to tell him off._

"_We could just get the bed and get another mattress." Nuri was saying as he lied down beside Eriol. _

"_Scoot over, bastards. I want to try it out myself first." Syaoran was saying as he got in on Eriol's other side._

"_Uhh. I'm sorry but you cannot really lie down on the bed if you're not…" The attendant started to say but quailed under Nuri's highly damaging stare._

"_I think, it's just right. Not too bouncy but not too soft either." Syaoran said, ignoring the attendant._

_Eriol shook his head. "But it's slightly uncomfortable." He liked his bed soft._

"_We could get Egyptian Cotton sheets if we're looking for comfort." Syaoran retorted. _

"_True." Nuri agreed. "I think this mattress is just okay." _

"_Okay fine. Its not like I'm the one who's going to be sleeping in it." Eriol grumbled as he tried to get comfortable._

"_I think I'll get this one." Syaoran said suddenly, startling the attendant who was helplessly waiting for them to make a decision. These three guys have been looking for the 'perfect' bed all afternoon. _

"_Does Sakura need a really big bed?" Nuri asked him before he could take out his credit card._

"_I'll be sleeping with her!" Syaoran argued._

"_Well, do you really need a big bed?" Nuri rephrased his question._

"_If you get a smaller bed, she'll have no choice but to cuddle in with you closer." Eriol spoke up._

_Syaoran thought about it. That was quite a good point._

_There was a loud tsk-ing sound. All three of them looked up to see their girlfriends standing in front of the bed with their arms crossed._

"_What are you three doing here looking like idiots?" Mei Lin snapped._

_Eriol shrugged and lied back down again. "We're testing the bed."_

"_You three?" Tomoyo giggled._

"_Is this an orgy?" Sakura teased the three of them. Hearing that, all of the boys scrambled to get off the bed._

_Syaoran smirked at Sakura who was shaking in fits of giggles. "You enjoy teasing me so much?" He said as he kissed her on her temple._

"_You guys looked pretty sexual from where we were standing." Mei Lin commented as Nuri wrapped his arms around her waist._

"_So what table did you get?" Syaoran asked her as Mei Lin and Tomoyo examined the bed for themselves._

"_The white and black one." Sakura answered him. "What about the bed? Have you decided?"_

_Syaoran nodded. Without another word, he took out his wallet and gave his black credit card to the attendant who was happy enough to assist him. "The bed and everything else."_

_Tomoyo applauded him, "Just because you're a rich-ass bastard doesn't mean you can pay for everything."_

_Sakura seemed pissed. "You don't have to pay for anything, I do have money you know."_

_He shrugged, feeling gallant. "You're not the only one who's going to use the bed."_

"_Then just pay for the bed." Sakura's features softened and she was becoming pliant in his arms._

"_But I want to spoil my girlfriend." He kissed her on the forehead._

"_And her bestfriend." Tomoyo chirped. She and Mei Lin were lying across the bed, testing it out for themselves._

"_Fuck you, man." Nuri joked as he slapped Syaoran on the back. "Now Eriol and I got to get them something."_

"_Stop making us look bad, you fucker." Eriol gave him the finger._

_Syaoran shrugged again. "You can treat us to dinner after this. I'll let you pay for that." _

It wasn't such a big deal for him to buy all the furniture they got. It wasn't even a dent in the family fortune and besides, money didn't matter to him whenever Sakura was concerned.

"Shhh." She reprimanded him as she pushed him back with her butt and straightened up. "Go set the movie up and maybe I'll let you do your thing on me later." She teased.

That got him really worked up. He could feel his member twitching with the contact from her bottom and her seductive voice.

_Down, boy. Down._

AAA

"Maybe you guys should stay the night." Tomoyo yawned.

They were halfway through the movie but Sakura was already fast asleep on his lap. He shifted to give her a more comfortable position.

"I think that's a good idea." Eriol whispered. He grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. "We can continue this shit tomorrow."

Syaoran nodded and he stood up fluidly with Sakura in his arms. She was light as a feather and she cuddled closer to him. Saying goodnight to Tomoyo and Eriol who were playfully walking towards the other bedroom, he started for Sakura's.

It was a good thing he decided to put on the covers first before they watched the movie. Sakura must have been so tired to fall asleep halfway through Pacific Rim. He didn't mind. It was a nice change to be cuddling with her on a sofa with friends as they watched a movie late into the night. It felt so… _normal._

He had a bit of difficulty in pulling back the covers to put Sakura down but he did it in the end. _Good thing she's in her PJs, _he thought as he pulled the covers back up.

Standing a bit farther away, he unzipped his shorts and took off his shirt. Clad in only his boxers, he checked his Blackberry for any emails and messages as he adjusted the thermostat of the air conditioning that was right near the light switch and door. Turning off the light too, the room was dimly lit by the nightlight he bought her too.

He crawled under the covers by her side and felt her half-asleep form cuddle to him closer, her nails raking along his naked chest. He pressed her closer to his chest, her body fitting perfectly as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night, Syao." It came out as a slur. He smiled at her innocent face. "Good night too." He said.

That night, he slept peacefully, just as he does whenever Syaoran was next to him. No thoughts of work or the sin they were doing bothered him. Sakura was his buffer. She kept him sane.

And she was all his.

AAA

Sakura yawned. She felt a bit cold. She opened her eyes blearily to see that the covers were yanked off her body completely. She smirked as she looked to her right side to see Syaoran cuddled up unto himself like a fetus, the covers wrapped around him tightly. She giggled softly as she sat up and tried to untangle her boyfriend from the mess he got himself into.

"Hey, Gorgeous." She said as she got him free when he finally stretched. He opened his eyes and smiled his slow sexy smile.

"Goodmorning." He drawled out, opening his arms to her. She leaned forward and she was enveloped in his strong arms, his morning erection pressed upon her stomach.

"Got cold?" She asked as she leaned away and looked at his face. There were sleep lines across his face and his hair was unruly and messy. He nodded as he pulled her closer again. She liked this clingy Syaoran.

"You should have lowered the thermostat." She snickered as he moved his face away from her ticklish bangs that were bothering his nose.

"I know you get hot easily." He whispered.

"And I know you get cold easily." She answered him. She didn't mind waking up to a hot Syaoran.

"Atleast these sheets are comfy." He smiled as he pressed his groin closer to her. Her voice hitched. He was harder than before and it wasn't even a few minutes.

"Sheets of Egyptian cotton? Why would you put this on my bed?" She faked a look of shock.

"_Our _bed." He corrected her. "I like Egyptian cotton. I got them at home, remember?"

She shook her head. When she stayed in his room and slept on his bed, she wasn't really paying attention to his bed sheets. All she knows is that it was more comfortable than hers.

"I don't care. I like you on my bed more." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I love waking up to you and your antics." He flipped her and hovered over her, nuzzling her neck.

"I love waking up to you and _you." _She nudged his knee towards his erection. She watched his face shift from sleepy to alert in mere seconds.

"He says hi, by the way," He whispered, taking off her shorts along with her underwear.

"Hi to you too." She said cheerfully as she helped him out of his boxers.

"He's cold." He suckled the skin at the base of her neck and it was sending shivers up and down her spine. She inhaled sharply.

"Well I'll tuck him in." She said, spreading her legs as he settled in between them.

It was slow and glorious and delicious. Every inch was satisfying her insatiable thirst and the sheets were crumpled at their feet and she didn't care. He was being _oh so slow_ and she didn't mind. He was hard like steel and she felt herself opening fully, stretching to accommodate him. It takes a while to get used to the feeling of being complete, of being _full_ and filled up to the brim. It didn't hurt that much anymore and he was being so gently.

"You're so hot." He let out in a strained whisper.

"Me _me _or in me?" she breathed out. He was fully in and he had stopped moving, pressed unto her so hard and she could feel him throbbing inside.

"You. All of you." He groaned as he pulled out just as slow as he entered her.

"You're so big." She whispered back at him, feeling the need to praise him too.

"Hush, baby. Just feel me." He said.

She was slightly surprised as he slammed into her forcefully and he pumped in the same equal intensity. The bed was rocking along with their movements and her legs were spread as far as they would go. His thrusts were harsh and rough and satisfying and he was breathing hard and she was moaning in time with his thrusting.

"I'm—sorry," he said thickly as he finally stopped and released himself deep inside her.

She shook her head. He was finished in record time but she wasn't complaining. "Why are you sorry?" she asked him. He was still twitching inside her and she was milking him for all he's worth.

"I got rough. And selfish."

She shook her head and smiled up at him. "I don't mind."

"I owe you an orgasm." He chuckled as he pulled out of her slowly. She didn't like it. She wanted him back inside.

"I think you owe me three." She smirked at him. She was horny and he started this. He wasn't going to be let off easily.

"You don't want five?" He laughed as he stood up, in all his naked glory.

She stretched languorously on her bed, feeling all her sore muscles. The one soreness she wasn't regretting was the one between her legs. "I think we can work on six." She whispered.

Syaoran stooped over at her and kissed her on the mouth again, his lips working magic on her. She pulled him closer.

"Anything for you, princess." He smiled.

Suddenly, the door flew open.

"Hey, Tomoyo wants breakfast and AAAAARRRGGHHH!" Eriol shouted at the top of his lungs as he ran back out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Sakura was in shock. Eriol just saw Syaoran in all his naked glory and it was a good thing that she was covered in a sheet.

"Cat got your tongue?"

She looked at Syaoran who was unusually calm but with a smirk on his face.

"WHY-whuuu—why?" she stuttered.

He laughed. "I'd be shaking like a leaf if Tomoyo was the one who saw us."

Sakura tried to wrap her mind around _that_ and realized that he was right. "Still! That was embarrassing!"

He shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. I got nothing to hide." He smirked as he grabbed one towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"You're just proud of what you have." She teased him as she allowed him to wrap a towel around her too.

"Hell yeah. Not all men are well endowed." He smirked.

She slapped at her boyfriend. He was real playful today.

AAA

"I won't be in today. I'm in the middle of something important. Tell him to come back on Monday next week and I'll see him then. Apologize for the rescheduling." Syaoran told Naoko on the phone. She had called to remind him about the meeting with one of a prospect client. He had completely forgotten about it when he decided to take the day off today.

"Yes, Sir." Naoko had replied.

"Anything else?" He snapped. He didn't mean to be rude but he was at the counter of this café where he was getting doughnuts and coffee for the guys back at the flat. He had volunteered to go while they unpacked the other boxes. Nuri and Mei Lin were coming in later that morning to replace Eriol who had classes that day.

"I do have some papers that you need to sign and the new batch of recruits is here today for your welcoming speech."

"I'll try to drop in on them later. I'll give you a heads up." He said in a clipped voice. He had forgotten about _that_ too.

"That will be all, Sir." Naoko said.

He ended the call and smiled again at the cashier who had been waiting for him to finish his conversation. She seemed a little pissed and right now, he was too, at himself. He normally didn't forget meetings and it wasn't Naoko's fault since this is the first time it had happened.

He gave her his order quickly and after a few minutes, she handed him a large brown paper bag and a holder for four tall coffees. He balanced them on his hand and got his car to open. He got inside his car and put the coffees and paper bag on the seat next to him. Turning on the ignition, he heard his phone ring again. Looking at the caller ID, he answered it immediately, "Hey Grandpa. What's up?"

"Syaoran? Is Sakura settled in okay?"

"Yup. I didn't go to work today to help her out still."

"That's good. Tell me when she needs anything else and have her stop by, I miss her already." The old man grumbled. Syaoran smirked. Grandpa was acting like a little kid but he didn't mind. He knew the old man's fondness for Sakura.

"I'll try to bring her home tonight but I can't promise anything because she has school tomorrow."

"But its Saturday tomorrow!" The old man winced.

"It's college, Grandpa. They have classes even on Saturdays."

"Damn. I don't remember doing that when I was still young."

"You're just old, old man." He snickered.

"Ungrateful twerp. Bring my lovely granddaughter home as soon as possible or else I'll cut you off my will." The old man threatened.

The call ended and Syaoran put the phone back in his pocket. Easing out of his parking space, he drove back to the flat.

AAA

Tomoyo was in her room, hanging her clothes in her closet while Eriol was outside straightening up the living room and kitchen. Getting the last of her neatly folded T-shirts in a space at the bottom of her dresser, she stood up and heaved a huge sigh. Her room was almost done and now it was time to see if Eriol was doing his job.

"Honey? Is everything alright?" She stepped out of the room to see Eriol wiping the counter top with a damp towel.

"Yeah. Why?" He answered, propping his nerdy glasses back up his eyes with one finger.

"Sakura?" She asked him sweetly as she leaned over the counter to kiss him swiftly on the lips.

"She's still hanging her clothes up. You done?"

She nodded as she spotted Sakura's phone at the edge of the counter. It was blinking.

_Did Sakura forget her phone here?_

She grabbed it and looked as to who was calling. _Grandpa _was written across the screen and she didn't hesitate to answer. She'd been dying to talk to the old man and from what she'd heard from Sakura, he was playful and such a child sometimes.

"Hello?"

"How's my granddaughter?!" It was obviously the old man and she smiled into the phone.

"I'm sorry but this is Tomoyo her friend." She said softly. She was walking towards Sakura's room to hand her the phone.

"Oh! Hello, my dear. Is Sakura busy?"

"Not really. If you wait a sec I'll have her on the phone for you."

"I can call her later if she's busy. I just talked to her cousin, Syaoran. He's already on her way there. –"

But Tomoyo wasn't listening anymore.

_COUSIN._

_Waaaait a minute._

_SAKURA AND SYAORAN ARE COUSINS?!_

BBB

Did you like thaaaat? I have an idea as to where this story is going but I'm still working up to that climax. I just hope that even do I update really slow, you'll still be with me till the end. I'm determined to finish this kickass. Please review and tell me what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

Yeah yeah. I know you hate me because I've been focusing on Forbidden. Now I'm stuck on that and I've just read this book that has inspired me to continue this one. There is some intense scenes coming up and I'm advising you to buckle your seatbelts. Don't say I didn't warn you. Please do not forget to review and tell me what you think. I've got nothing else to say except:

Chapter 14:

Tomoyo was sprawled on her bed, her laptop open on her lap. She was reading an article furiously in it.

'_Li Syaoran, 20, is the youngest CEO in the world today. Speculations have risen as to whether this handsome young man will be able to handle the workload that tycoons (double his age) have perfected over the years. As the favored grandson of hotel tycoon, Li Kellen, this young achiever had dropped out of school to take over his grandfather's business when the old man was admitted to Chiang Chen Hospital after a heart attack. Without a degree and any experience, Li Syaoran was predicted to be a failure and Li Kellen lost credibility even among his own employees when he appointed his own flesh and blood to be CEO._

_However, when Li Hotels won several accolades and achievements in The International Hotel Awards of that year under the regime and management of the 20-year old, it seemed as if the whole community has been struck dumb at the prowess and skill that Li Syaoran has shown. People are awestruck at being proved wrong…'_

She stopped reading. She clicked another tab and read another article, this one being about Li Kellen.

'_Li Kellen, hotel tycoon and owner of Li Hotels, has been admitted to Chiang Chen Hospital after suffering from a heart attack just this morning at his mansion. His grandson, Li Syaoran, has taken over the vacant CEO position temporarily until Li Kellen has fully recovered from this mishap.'_

There was a video on Youtube about a commercial that starred both Syaoran and Sakura. It garnered a lot of attention because it was the first time that the CEO has consented to be in a commercial. Now everybody is trying to find out who the leading lady is. She groaned inwardly as she closed the article and opened another one.

'_Rumours are abounding as to whether Li Syaoran is truly the heir of Li Hotels when one of our correspondents have unearthed information regarding other living relatives of the hotel tycoon. Maybe the old man was wrong to entrust his entire fortune to his ONLY grandson when public records show that there is a particular Kinomoto Sakura residing in the States._

_Kinomoto Sakura is the 18-year old daughter of Fujitaka Kinomoto and late Nadeshiko Li. She lives with her stepmother, Josephine Hall in the United States. Sources say that the sudden marriage between her biological parents has urged the hotel tycoon to end his relationship with his late daughter. _

_So, is Li Syaoran really the man for the CEO position when there is probably another cousin out there who has dibs on the position? Hang on and let's find out more—'_

She stopped reading.

_Sakura… How can you do this?_

She closed her laptop without even bothering to turn it off and rested her head against the pillows. She just couldn't believe what she had found out so far about Sakura and Syaoran.

It has been a week when she first talked to Li Kellen and she hasn't confronted Sakura or Syaoran nor told Eriol about it. It was too big of a secret and she didn't know how to open up about it. No doubts Eriol would have a fit, not even counting Nuri. The two guys were very protective about Sakura, seeing her as their own sister. Mei Lin would probably hang Syaoran upside down and light him on fire when she finds out the truth.

_Those two are committing incest and they have the guts to be open about it!_

She was also confused as to what to feel about this new development. Sakura rarely kept secrets from her and Mei Lin but this one was something she should have known.

_But we were bound to know sooner or later, _she argued with herself. _Syaoran is certainly a famous celebrity and they can't hide this relationship forever._

Now the question is: _am I going to talk to Sakura about this?_

She gave a huge sigh and closed her eyes.

_If the press finds out that Syaoran is seeing a girl and they are going to find out, everyone would know that its Sakura and then there'll be investigations and with this incest thing, the press will have a field day!_

This is a lot of trouble and she was getting madder at the second at the two. They haven't thought about the consequences of their actions and kissing in parking lots and cafés. They got lucky that even if Syaoran is really famous and a bigshot CEO, there were no paparazzi hounding him. _How sure can you be, Tomoyo. Papparazi are like mushrooms. They just appear out of nowhere and surprise you._

She turned over and buried her head in her pillows. She wanted to confront Sakura but she didn't know how to start. This would probably end in a really big fight but she didn't want that.

She grabbed her laptop again and opened the lid, she scrolled to another article, this one from a magazine that deals with gossip and rumors.

_Li Syaoran, once rumored to be the boyfriend of celebrated Interior Designer Fye D. Flowright has just confirmed his gender. HE IS NOT GAY, or so he says. Although this revelation has truly warmed the hearts of all the girls here in Japan, the rumors that he is a closeted gay cannot be truly squashed until we see him with another girl. _

_As of now, our correspondents are working hard on stalking the young CEO to truly prove whether our theory of him being gay is true. Recently, our young prince was claimed to have visited the wonderful islands of the Philippines. His companions, however, are unconfirmed identities. We were unable to follow him in the country but rest assured, our stalking knows no boundaries and when it comes to the young CEO, we will not stop._

Tomoyo groaned aloud. There! Exactly what she was talking about! Sooner or later there'll be paparazzi hounding Sakura into their own flat.

"Tomoyo? Dinner is ready." Sakura called out from her closed bedroom door. It was a good thing though. It snapped her out of her reverie.

"Okay! Will be right out!" She called to her best friend. Closing her laptop once again, she got off the bed and put on her fluffy purple bedroom slippers. Switching off the lights on the way, she went out into the kitchen where Sakura was doling out sauce on the pasta. They were eating at the counter since there was a slight drizzle outside.

"What are you groaning on about in there?"

She looked at Sakura's messy hair piled high on top of her head. Dressed in girl boxer shorts, her oversized shirt was bunched up around her waist. There was a spot of sauce on her cheek.

_How can I get mad at a face like that?_

"Nothing. Was just looking for something on the internet." She mumbled as she looked away and tore into her pasta. "This is good by the way."

Sakura shrugged as she deposited the dirty pots and pans into the dishwasher and slumped next to Tomoyo. It's been a week since they moved in and they were getting the hang of living together. It was okay though. Eriol visits almost every day but Syaoran hasn't been in since they moved in.

"I tried to add more tomatoes. We have a few overripe ones. It would be a waste to throw them away." Sakura answered.

Tomoyo's mind was as cluttered as her plate. The pasta noodles tangled up in the sauce. Should she confront Sakura about it now?

"I don't have classes tomorrow and Syaoran might drop by. I'm telling you so you won't be surprised." Sakura was smirking.

She just nodded.

"Hey… Are you sure you're okay?"

She looked at her best friend who was lying to her face. She just couldn't bring it to herself to get mad.

"Yes, Sakura. Just a bit under the weather. But I'm fine."

AAA

"I don't know why but Tomoyo is kind of acting weird." Sakura whispered into her phone.

It was almost midnight and she was talking to Syaoran. He was busy with work these days so he hasn't found the time to visit her.

"Maybe she and Eriol had a fight?" Syaoran seems to be a bit distracted. He was sleeping in the office again to cope with the paperwork.

"If they did then she would tell me about it." Sakura sighed. She knew that these past few days, Tomoyo had been preoccupied with something. But she knew that in time, her best friend would share what was troubling to her when she's ready.

"Then just leave her alone. Maybe she has some personal things to clear up. Just give her some time."

"Okay. I'm just not used to it."

"Sakura, love, be patient. Tomoyo will tell you what's wrong when she's ready." Syaoran told her gently.

"I know." She sighed.

"Now is my princess in bed?"

"Yes." She giggled.

"Good. Because I'll be there in the morning so you'd better wake up early to fix me breakfast." Syaoran pretended to scold her. She laughed.

"Sure thing. What would you like?" She asked him. She would prepare anything for her man.

"Just you."

"With syrup?" She said coyly.

"Lots of it." Syaoran growled into her ear.

She giggled again. Syaoran was always being playful with her.

"I miss those laughs." She heard him breathe out.

"I miss you." She said.

"I love you."

"But I love you more." She bit her lower lip.

"Don't make me go there and spank your little butt."

"My butt is not little. But please do so." She said mischievously.

"Ohhh, Sakura. If only I can. But I've got this paperwork I have to finish by tomorrow morning—"

"You don't need to explain. Just be here tomorrow and all will be forgiven." She said. She wasn't mad at him for being busy about work. She knew it was important and she didn't mind.

"Okay. You'd better go to sleep. I love you."

She rolled on her back, the phone tucked in her ear. "I love you too." She whispered.

She waited for the phone call to end but it didn't come and she giggled knowing that Syaoran was still on the other end, "you know… If you don't actually put the phone down you won't be able to finish any work and you might not be able to come here tomorrow."

She heard him sigh. "You're a bossy little thing aren't you?"

Biting her lower lip as she got comfortable on her pillows, "I'm your bossy little thing."

"I love it when you say you're mine." He almost growled.

Fingering the hem of her t-shirt, she let out a breathy moan unintentionally and just sighed.

"Holy fuck." Syaoran's low voice was tight on the other end and she giggled softly into the mouthpiece.

"What?" She asked him innocently.

"Are you trying to give me a hard-on? Really?" He demanded softly.

She pulled the pillows tighter against her and she laughed a bit louder. "No I'm not."

"My dick is in a constant state of erection ever since the last time I've seen you and I cannot handle you moaning in my ear when you're practically in bed in your undies and I'm here at work, love." He said breathlessly and she could just imagine his fingers on the bridge of his nose and his head thrown back on his swivel chair. His shirt must be unbuttoned at the top and his jacket would be off and the little comment about him being priapic was enough to send tendrils of electricity down to the pools of her stomach. She pressed her legs together tightly to stop if from going further.

"I'm sorry…" She pouted.

There was a sharp intake of breath at the other end and she could _feel_ him stressing. There was a bit of silence when-"Moan for me again," she could hear him practically begging.

Smiling to herself, she tucked the phone between her shoulder and chin and let her hands roam on her chest slowly, taking every inch, trying to imagine that it was _his_ hands that were on her skin.

"I need a little bit of help here." She teased him.

She could hear him breathing heavily on the other side and it was making her heart flutter.

"What are you wearing?"

"I would like to say nothing but I'm in my t-shirt and undies." She answered him playfully, mentally smacking herself on the head for not wearing something more seductive.

"You should be in silks and satins, my love." He breathed out. "I think I need to take you shopping.

She giggled, "What's the point if you're just going to take them off again?"

"Fair enough," he answered almost immediately.

"Besides… I like it when your skin is on my skin." She said under her breath, just low enough for him to hear.

"Just 'like'?" He sounded whiny.

"Like… Love… I want you above me with nothing but our skin between us." She licked her upper lip as she took in a deep breath and conjured up the images of Syaoran hovering over her.

"Saku—ra…" he whispered.

"I love it when you kiss me on my neck… Behind my ear… Down my back… Up my shoulders…" She continued as she traced each part of what she was saying with her fingertips, "down to my breasts and under them… Makes me—ticklish."

He was panting now and his breaths have become quicker.

"When you lick my stomach and dip it into my navel oh-so-slowly…" She breathed out. Her legs were rising up from the bed and her hands were on her breasts, kneading them. But she wasn't satisfied. It's not the same.

"Saku—ra…" He whispered again, breathless.

"When you lick me down there? I come undone…" She confessed softly, ignoring his name-calling. She was pretty sure that he was going to make her stop doing this because he was in the office and it was inappropriate but it made her kinky as hell and only for this man would she be like this.

Syaoran let out an almost loud growl as she moaned out his name. She knew she was wet and all she wanted was to touch herself but she didn't want to because she didn't know how to.

"I miss your lips, your hot breath against my thighs, your tongue tracing circles on every inch of my skin…" She continued, her mind a bit hazy.

"Dammit, Sakura." He cursed under his breath as she heard the roll of the swivel chair on the carpeted floor of his office and she knew that he had just stood up.

"Syaoran..." She whispered almost painfully.

"Yes, love?" His answer was clipped and she could hear papers being stacked on some surface and all she could think of was his mouth and his lips and his member twitching and how it filled her to the brim and she squirmed on her too large bed that was empty because he wasn't in it.

"I need you inside me… Please." She begged.

There was about three seconds of silence on the other end of the phone and she sighed in relief as he answered, "I'm coming."

With that, Syaoran ended the call.

AAA

He drove with the fury of a murderer and it took him less than ten minutes to get from the office to the flat. There was this itch down his pants and his erection was hitting his fly and it just _hurt so damn good_. Her voice moaning on the phone earlier telling him the things she liked wasn't helping him concentrate. In fact, it just made him harder if possible.

He wheeled right and parked perfectly against the curb. Turning the engine off, he jogged towards the door as he clicked the little button on his keys that locked his car. Up the elevator, his hands were fists inside his pockets and he cursed under his breath for the lift was just so _damn slow._

When he was out, he hurried to their front door and he knocked maybe just a little bit too loud. The door opened a second later and his favorite wide-eyed woman was on the other side and she was really in a t-shirt and her legs went on and on and her hair was in the messy bun on top of her head. Her face was flushed and he took the steps between them and crushed his lips against hers, his arms automatically circling her and carrying her just as her legs wrapped around his waist.

The living room was dark and there was just one small light in the kitchen. And he was still kissing her hungrily and he was holding her so close. He kicked the front door closed with his foot as he carried her to the dimly lit countertop and set her down on it. He was still kissing her hurriedly and he was biting her lips maybe a bit harsher than what he expected but he just _needed _her.

"Tomoyo." He let out in a breath just before he kissed her again and again and his tongue when past her lips and tasted her from within.

"Asleep." Her answer was just as hurried as he was and with that, he took the hem of her shirt and pulled it off her. His hands were immediately on her breasts and she was moaning louder and he was worried that Tomoyo would wake up and hear.

_Please don't wake up. Please don't. _He begged to all the gods because he didn't want to stop.

He pulled back from his assault on her lips as he hurriedly pulled off his shirt, popping off a few buttons but he didn't care. All he could think of was _skin. _He needed to feel her skin, against him. And he looked at his woman.

The dim light illuminated her from behind and she was panting while her shoulders heaved. Her legs were one on top of the other and her arm was covering her breasts. She was squirming on the edge of the counter top and he just couldn't _wait_ to be inside her. The height of the counter was just perfect. It wasn't too high and it wasn't too low either. It was just right for all the thrusting he was about to pound into her later. He was so frustrated that she was teasing him earlier.

With fingers flying, he unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants along with his boxers and stepped out of them. Completely naked in front of her, he breathed a sigh of relief as he stroked himself a few times and licked his lips in anticipation. She had her hand out to him and her other hand was still on her breasts. She beckoned him to come closer but he stayed a few steps away from her as he methodically stroked himself. He saw her tiny pink tongue went past her lips as she breathed out at the sight of him masturbating in front of her.

"You were teasing me earlier." He growled as his member twitched. He really wanted to dive deep inside her and thrust into her again and again but she was just so damn _frustrating._

"I'm sorry…" She breathed out. Her hands were on her nipples, tweaking them into hardened little peaks and he didn't think it was possible to get even harder. He stroked himself slowly, trying to calm himself down.

"I don't think you're sorry enough." He answered back, almost cruelly.

"Syao—ran… Please…" She moaned softly as she slowly took the lining of her panties on her hips and pulled them down her ankles. Her white cotton panties dropped to the floor in a little heap as her legs continued to dangle from the edge of the counter top. She was so small that her feet didn't even touch the floor.

"Why did you tease me, Sakura?" He was playing it out. If he gave in, he doesn't know if he'll hurt her for being too rough.

"Please… I need to touch you…" She whispered as if she was in pain.

Unable to resist her any longer, went closer but didn't stop stroking himself. When he was right in front of her, her small hands traveled down his chest and down to his abs but he pushed them away before they reached his erection. He wanted to _tease_ her into frustration too.

"Mou, Syaoran… I want to touch you…" She breathed out against his lips. They weren't really kissing, just their lips brushing against hers as he breathed in her moans.

Without a word, he pried her legs apart with one hand and without any preamble, guided himself to her entrance. Once lined up, he had to hold her back because she was meeting him for his expected thrust. But he controlled himself.

"Now please… Now…" She was moaning again and again under her breath as he refused to touch any part of her except the back of her left knee that he was holding up.

Slowly, _excruciatingly, _he slipped past her nether lips so his tip disappeared inside her and he stopped. It took almost all of his self-control not to pound her into oblivion.

With his other hand, he put her arms around his neck and growled, "don't let go," as he hooked her left leg up on the crease of his elbow and slowly, painfully, pulled back and pushed in again. Just an inch.

She was squirming and breathing heavily a few seconds into his little charade. He knew that she wanted _all of him_ inside her and he wanted the same thing but he wasn't going to give in yet. At such a slow pace that didn't give either of them the satisfaction they both need, he continued to thrust inside her, just the tip and he could feel her getting wetter and wetter each second.

Her hands had slid from his neck to his lower back and her fingernails were digging into his skin as she pulled him closer and faster, trying to dictate him into what speed she wanted his thrusts to be. Grateful for his self-control, he dropped his mouth beside her ear just as she bit him hard on the shoulder and raked her nails across his back.

"Isn't this nice?" He teased as he licked her earlobe.

"Syaoran… PLEASE…" She answered him hurriedly as she once more tried to pull him closer and his member went in another inch. This made them both stop and he groaned in pleasure as she gripped him tight and she moaned his name in his ear.

He didn't move, buried almost halfway inside her and his muscles were tense.

_Sakura… Are you frustrated yet?_

He let a slow sexy smile light up his face as he kissed her hungrily again, his teeth biting her lower lip and he was careful not to draw out blood.

"Isn't it?" He asked again as he looked down at her eyes and they were heavily-lidded and her breaths were coming out in gasps. There were tears in her eyes and she bit her lower lip.

"Syao, please. I need all of you." She whimpered.

And that broke him. Wiping away her tears from her cheeks with his thumbs, he held her face as he thrust into her immediately and buried himself to the hilt.

He breathed out a sigh of relief just as he heard Sakura do the same. He held her by her lower back and he took her lips again.

"On your back," He instructed her almost menacingly and with one hand, he pushed her on the cold countertop until she was sprawled on top of it, her legs around his waist.

Reveling in the sight before him, he held both her legs and started to slowly pull back.

"This is going to be fast." He said, trying to be softer.

She nodded frantically. They both needed this.

Without waiting for another breath, he thrust inside her fully and she rocked against him on the counter top as he relentlessly pounded into her, all his frustration poured into every thrust.

It was fast and quick and he wasn't going to be stopping soon. She met his every thrust and he knew that his roughness probably hurt her but all he really needed now was _feel._

About to cum, he grabbed her hands and without slowing down his pace, he pulled her up so she was once against sitting but still angled just right with her breasts in his face and he suckled them almost harshly.

"Saku—ra." He grunted once.

He looked at her and her head was thrown back, her mouth in a small 'O'. Her moans were caught in her throat and her breasts bounced with every thrust he made. This was probably the roughest he'd been to her. Rougher than that time when he had her pinned against the wall. Rougher than ever.

"Syao! Please!" She gasped. He knew that she was nearly there. And he wanted to be there with her.

"Come. With. Me." He gasped too as he pounded into her even faster.

Her insides clenched and even when he knew that was in the middle of her climax and she was milking him for every drop, he didn't stop pumping. He only slowed down a bit and he rode out the waves with her.

Completely spent, he finally stopped deep inside her and he held her limp body in his arms. Her head was tucked on his shoulder and her breathing was slowly going back to normal.

"You okay?" He whispered as he put her legs down and rubbed some warmth on her shoulders slowly. He was suddenly tired.

"You are… A freight train." She whispered softly.

He chuckled. "That's what you get for teasing me." He held her by the small of her back even though his knees felt like jelly and he wanted to lie down. He was still buried deep inside her and he didn't want to go just yet.

She just answered him with a sigh and her arms went up his shoulders and around his neck. "Tired, baby?" He said softly.

She just nodded.

Taking her in his arms, he was still inside her when he walked past the living room and nudged her bedroom door open. Getting on the bed was a feat as he managed not to withdraw from her silken depths.

"You're still inside me…" She breathed out. Her eyelids were half-closed and he knew that she was going to fall asleep any moment. "Do you want another round?" She whispered.

With enormous effort, he pulled out of her with a small pop that made her giggle and him kiss her softly again and again. "I do actually. But I don't think you're up for it." He said.

"Ohhh… Bring it on." She tried to hug him closer but her arms were limp beside her and he chuckled some more.

"Wait here. I need to get our clothes outside." He whispered. Kissing her sensually on the lips with Sakura responding slightly sluggishly, he got off her and went back outside to the dimly lit kitchen.

He picked up all their clothes and tucked them under his arm. Glancing over at the counter, he could see a small puddle of the evidence of their lovemaking and he bit his lower lip amusedly. Taking his shirt in one hand, he wiped the evidence away. _Probably not hygienic anymore but this will have to do for now._

He looked over at the crack of Tomoyo's bedroom door and the light was still off. He was sure that Tomoyo was wide awake after all of Sakura's moaning and didn't want her sneaking a peek and seeing him naked so he hurried off back to Sakura's bedroom. He closed the door behind him and dropped the clothes in the hamper beside her closet.

He looked back at his woman who was curled up on her bed, her mouth slightly open and her eyes resolutely closed. He grinned in satisfaction as he got into bed with her and pulled the covers over both of them.

They were both naked. Sakura was right about not needing anything between them but just skin.

Pulling her closer towards him so her backside was against his chest, he buried his face in her hair and breathed deeply. Still with a lazy grin on his face, he pulled her tight in his arms and drifted off to sleep.

AAA

Due to his body clock, he was up at 6am and the sun was like a naughty child, refusing to come out. Still, he was wide-awake even though he knew that he needed a lot more sleep.

He stroked Sakura's hair away from her forehead. She was sprawled on top of him and that was why his chest felt heavy. Her eyes were peacefully closed and he brushed his lips against her lashes.

And what she did next made him almost choke in laughter.

She snored.

_I love it._

He grinned as he watched her face and waited for the next one.

Sure enough, it was there. He bit his tongue to keep himself from laughing and he slowly lifted her off his chest. Shifting his weight, he moved sideways so Sakura was now on her stomach and she was still snoring softly. It mostly was just heavy breathing but he could hear this soft rumble at the back of her throat and he chuckled softly to himself as he ran his fingers down her smooth back and pulled the covers to cover her butt.

Sitting upright, he stretched his arms over his head and got up on his feet. Looking back at her sleeping form, he opened the closet and grabbed a pair of boxers and a plain shirt. It was a good idea to bring over some of his clothes too when they moved in. Pulling them on, he went outside the bedroom and closed the door softly behind him.

He thought of what to make for breakfast while he brushed his teeth with Sakura's toothbrush. Rinsing his mouth, he wiped himself clean with the pink towel he presumed to be hers and proceeded to the kitchen.

He smiled fondly at the countertop as he recalled last night's events and wiped the previous spot with a spray of disinfectant and cloth. Now that it was disinfected, he could proceed with breakfast. But before he could actually cook anything, he put enough coffee on for all of them, sure that Eriol was coming round in a bit.

Pulling out what he needed from the cupboards and proceeded to work, his bare feet on the kitchen were soundless as he shuffled around.

"Did you clean the counter?"

He spun around at Tomoyo's voice and he grinned mischievously. "Sorry about last night." _Nope! I'm not sorry at all, _"did you get enough sleep?"

Tomoyo shook her head and glared at him savagely. "With the racket you two were making, how can I?"

He raised both of his hands in defeat and waved the spatula with which he was making pancakes around, "I said I'm sorry, alright?" He drawled.

There was a bit of silence before Tomoyo burst into a grin that matched his own. "No you're not, you bastard. I could tell that you had fun last night." Giggling like a maniac, she went inside the bathroom to freshen up.

Still with a grin on his face, he flipped the pan and took out the ones that were ready. Pouring another batch of mix into it, he waited for them to cook.

"Are you making enough for Eriol too?" Tomoyo was back from the bathroom and she was already dressed. Her hair was still in disarray though but she was currently pulling it into a ponytail.

He nodded as he pointed to the coffee that had just finished brewing, "I made some coffee too."

"Oh, thank God." Tomoyo rushed beside him and took out two mugs from the cupboard above her. "Do you want me to pour some for you too?" She asked.

He nodded as he put another batch of cooked pancakes on top of the ones he had earlier. "Yes please."

Taking a sip of the mug that Tomoyo handed to him, he poured the last of the mix into the pan.

"So… Is that what happens when you're completely deprived of sex for a week? You end up on the kitchen counter?" Tomoyo giggled as she perched herself on top of one of the breakfast stools with her coffee.

He laughed, "Would you believe it that Sakura was teasing me on the phone? I wasn't supposed to come here until this morning but your best friend seduced me last night." He explained, amusement in his voice.

"Oh I could totally hear you having sex on the phone last night even before you abruptly knocked on our door." Tomoyo's face was smug and he couldn't help laughing again.

"Sorry you had to hear any of that." He apologized with a small mock bow. Tomoyo just threw a balled up paper napkin at him and he dodged it.

"I don't mind really. It's good that Sakura is finally seeing some action. I've been _dying_ for this day to come, you know?"

He nodded. The guys weren't really that transparent about each other. And he liked that in friends. There weren't any bullshit.

Just then, there was a small beep coming from her bedroom and she hopped off the stool to get her phone. He went back to his cooking and took off the pancakes just in time. Switching off the burners, he placed all the utensils he needed in the sink and washed his hands.

"Mei Lin and Nuri are also coming over. Did you cook enough pancakes for them too?" Tomoyo was back and she was reading a message on her phone.

He stopped in his tracks and looked at the small pile on the plate that he just made. He shook his head, "that was all the mix you had. But I can whip up some more food if you show me what you've got."

Tomoyo giggled. "Nuri would have a fit if he knew that you're cooking for breakfast."

He grinned too as he remembered the guy's comment back when they were in the beach: _'it cooks and lights a fire!'_

"Well, I'm at your service today so what would you like for breakfast aside from pancakes?"

Tomoyo pursed her lips, "I think we've got some veggies on the crisper and some noodles too. There might be tofu inside. Just find it." She went towards him in the kitchen and grabbed the coffee pot that was half-full, "I'll put some more coffee on."

He opened the fridge and took out what he needed. Putting them all on the counter, he grabbed the cutting board from Tomoyo who got it out from one of the cupboards. "I hope you guys like stir-fry." He said as he took a knife and cut up the onions.

"Oh don't worry, we eat anything and everything."

AAA

Nuri was looking over the balcony, his elbows on the railing as he took a long drag from his cigarette. They had just finished breakfast and Syaoran's stir-fry was completely gone along with his pancakes. "Man, you've really got to stop impressing the ladies with your cooking because it's making Eriol and I look bad."

He chuckled and shifted Sakura who was on his lap. The table outside only had three chairs and Eriol and Tomoyo were sharing one while Mei Lin lounged on hers. He grasped his coffee and took another sip. Just relaxing like this with friends was something he had never indulged in before.

He knew that he was this uptight asshole at work and everyone was mortified of him. Even Naoko, his assistant, although closest to him than any other employee, still jumped every time he called out her name. At the age of twenty, he had defied the laws of business and had ascended into a position where his word meant the law. But after spending time with Sakura and her friends, he had turned into someone who is more laidback and relaxed. Even his directors have commented on him smiling more than usual and he has taken these compliments to heart.

"Syaoran? Did you hear about the merger between Macquaint and TeleInc?" Eriol asked him suddenly. He turned his attention to Eriol. Sakura had once told him that Eriol was also in business back in the States.

"Yeah, I heard about that. Not too happy about it though." He answered.

Macquaint was one of his business prospects famous for real estate in the Philippines. He had previously considered offering the company some kind of project so he could expand to that country but there were rumours about its impending merger with TeleInc.

"I don't know what they're doing, merging with a telecommunications company. It's rather odd." Eriol murmured as he flipped another page of the newspaper he was reading.

"Why are you guys concerned about it then?" Sakura asked them both.

He looked at his girlfriend who was munching fresh fruit on his lap. He put down his coffee and looked around. Even Nuri was looking at him. "Well, Grandpa—I mean, your Grandpa, had wanted to expand to the Philippines after the deal with Mr. Tseng of Xiao Dan Industries in China has been finalized. Macquaint is the leading real estate business in that country and he was interested in them but I advised against it because they've been making some radical changes about the way they run their business." He explained.

Eriol nodded along with him, "TeleInc is a small telecommunications company there and it's quite odd to see companies of such different natures to merge into one. You would expect Macquaint to make a wiser decision and merge with a company that is more in line with its field."

"So now everybody I know who was hoping to catch Macquaint's eye in business is doubting whether its such a good idea at all and most of them are backing out on deals and projects." He supplied along with Eriol's explanation.

"Even Li Hotels?" Mei Lin asked.

He nodded and Sakura pondered this information.

"Also Hiiragizawa Inc." Eriol added.

Tomoyo speared another slice of apple with her fork and brought it into her mouth. "I think I've heard of this merger from Mom before. Though Daiduji Co. isn't really interested in it. It's such big news in the business industry."

Syaoran sighed. It was a good thing that Eriol had mentioned the merger. It reminded him of work and the pile of papers waiting on his desk.

"You should pay attention to these things too, Sakura. Business Advertising isn't really just about advertising." Eriol answered.

Sakura scoffed, "Hey! I've been in school for a week and you're already on my back about it."

"We all know how lazy you can get." Mei Lin teased.

Sakura stuck her tongue out but was laughing at the same time. "Syaoran would help me with my homework!" She squealed, looking at him.

He chuckled and nodded, "of course I will."

The banter continued but they were all hushed into silence when a cellphone rang.

"I think its mine." Syaoran said as he let Sakura down from his lap gently. Kissing her forehead, he waved to the guys to wait as he entered the living room and went back to Sakura's bedroom. Sure enough, his Blackberry was on the desk and _Grandpa_ was on the screen. Picking it up, he answered with an audible, "Hello?"

"Syaoran? Where are you?" The old man's voice was quite loud and there was a humming of a car.

"Are you out, Grandpa?" He asked. The old man had training sessions in the morning and he couldn't understand what he was doing outside.

"I'm at the office but you aren't here and your assistant—whatshername?"

"Naoko."

"Yeah. That one. Boy, is she cute. You do know how to pick 'em."

"Grandpa… What were you doing in the office?" He ignored the comment about Naoko. He was more concerned as to why his old man was looking for him. He has never done this before.

"I wanted you to take me to Sakura's new place! But don't you worry, I'm already on my way there. Which reminds me, you didn't answer my question, where are you?" The old man was speaking rapidly just as his heart plummeted down to his stomach.

_Grandpa is coming. Here?_

_But Mei Lin and the others are here!_

"I'm uhhh…. Uhmmm-" He stammered. If he said that he was there at Sakura's right now, then the old man wouldn't be really surprised but his excuse for being there so early in the day would be _what?_

If he did say that he was somewhere else, then the old man would get suspicious because there is really nowhere to be at this moment.

"Why are you stammering? Are you hiding something from your old man?"

He gave off a nervous laugh, "of course not. I'm here uhhmmm at Sakura's…" He said feebly, unable to think of any excuse.

"Really? What are you doing there?" Grandpa didn't really sound like he was mad, just curious.

"Uhh… She needed help with her… uhmm… Laptop." He said, spying the sleek Macbook Pro on Sakura's desk.

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"She uhmm… There was a virus and…" He bit his lip. He didn't know what else to say.

"Did you fix it?"

"Yeah. I just did."

"Well I'm already here downstairs so come and get me." The old man laughed off and ended the call.

He could only look at the phone in his hands and gulped.

_Fuck._

AAA

"What do you mean he's here?" Sakura hissed under her breath as Syaoran put on his suit from last night hurriedly. The clothes were all wrinkly from being put into the hamper but he didn't have a choice. His Grandpa would surely be bothered if he saw that Syaoran was in his boxers in Sakura's apartment.

"I mean, he's HERE. Downstairs! Waiting for me to come and get him!" He whispered just as fast so their friends outside in the balcony wouldn't hear them.

"But what about Tomoyo and the others?!" Sakura was panicking and she was wringing her hands and pacing the room with her brow furrowed.

"I don't know! Just… I had to tell him that I was here to fix your laptop because you had a virus and that you called for me and just…" He pinched the bridge of his nose, unable to process what is really happening. He buckled his belt and slipped on his shoes.

"Just tell Tomoyo and the others to go with the flow and that we will explain everything to them later." He whispered before holding Sakura's face in his hands. "I love you. I love you so much. Just don't act weird and calm down." He said before he kissed her.

He knew Sakura was in shock and she didn't really know what to do. He was in shock too and he was panicking deep inside but if he lost it, Sakura would too.

Before the kiss could turn into anything more, he let go of her and pushed her out of the bedroom. "Go tell Tomoyo and the others. I'll go get Grandpa downstairs."

Hurrying off to the front door, he sneaked a backward glance at Sakura who was looking at her with this defeated expression.

"Go." He mouthed before he went out the door and pushed the button for the elevator.

_Please don't fuck up. Please don't fuck up._

It was all he could tell himself.

The reality that Sakura is his cousin has all been pushed at the back of his mind and with the freedom they now had to be together, it was easily forgotten. But here was reality, biting him in the ass, telling him that it was time to face the consequences of his actions.

_Oh Kami, help me._

BBB

I know you guys really hate me for giving you this super-duper late chapter and I know that I have no excuses but will you please give me some reviews to keep me going? Please? Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

Hi. Don't forget to review, okay? We're going to heat things up a bit. Now let's find out how the scene with Grandpa plays out. Shall we?

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Card Captor Sakura.

Chapter Fifteen:

They were back at the balcony with Grandpa seated in one of the chairs enjoying the cinnamon rolls he brought with him. There was enough to go around but Syaoran was too nervous to eat so he ended up just picking at it with his fingers. The glass door was wide open so Nuri and Mei Lin were on the couch at the living room still close enough to hear and see what was going on while Eriol and Tomoyo stayed where they are. Sakura was seated beside Grandpa and he was left standing beside the old man.

Sakura had managed to subdue the group before he brought Grandpa upstairs who was excited to meet Sakura's friends. He couldn't even imagine the enormous bitching Sakura went through to get Eriol and the guys to go along with the plan. Nuri keeps on shooting him dark looks whenever he can and Eriol is just his usual beaming self. Mei Lin was harder to read. He doesn't know if she was trying to kill him with her looks alone.

"So this is the famous Tomoyo! And Mei Lin! I hope you girls are taking good care of my Sakura. She is definitely a handful! It's really a good thing that Syaoran is here to help me take care of her." Grandpa was saying.

He was so out of it that he wasn't really paying attention to the flow of conversation that the mention of his name brought him back to earth.

"Don't worry, Grandpa. Syaoran is being very accommodating, not to mention, very protective of our dear Sakura." Tomoyo said sweetly.

He cringed. There was menace in that sweet voice. He knew that he was in for a beating later on. He sneaked a glance towards Sakura who was dutifully eating her roll.

"Why so quiet, Sakura?" Grandpa asked.

She shook her head, "It's nothing, Grandpa. Just thinking about school."

"That reminds me! Eriol, is it?"

Eriol beamed at the old man, nodding.

"Sakura has told me that you are in business too. Much like us back in the States. Tell me, what kind of business exactly are we talking about?"

Eriol adjusted his glasses with the tip of his finger, "all sorts of things really. But we're more focused on banking."

"Ahhh… Banking. Such a tricky tricky business. How about you, Nuri?" He had directed his gaze at the living room.

Nuri snapped from his reverie and managed to unstick his eyes from Syaoran. He gulped. "I'm an artist, actually. I paint a lot."

"That's good! Do you have any upcoming exhibitions? I would like to see some of your art." Grandpa was delighted to hear that since he himself was a fan of paintings. "Syaoran, you'd better check into some of Nuri's work so we can sponsor his exhibitions."

He couldn't do anything but nod.

"That's great, Grandpa. I really do appreciate it. I'll make sure to send some of my work to you. Maybe I'll get Syaoran or Sakura to bring them over." Nuri had looked at him again and his blood ran cold. If he could shoot daggers from his eyes, he'd be dead ten times over.

"How about you, Grandpa, what brings you here?" It was Mei Lin who asked.

Grandpa gave a huge sigh and sagged on his chair. "Nothing really. I was bored and Sakura is here. Syaoran is busy at work _all the time_." He whined just like a toddler.

"I'm taking care of everything at work so you can stay at home and relax, old man." He said savagely.

"But, Syaoran. I never get to have any fun! I asked you to bring Sakura home to me one night but I never got any reply from you." Grandpa looked at him sternly.

"I'm sorry about that, Grandpa. I was at school then and…" Sakura's voice trailed off and Tomoyo picked up her slack.

"We had a lot of homework. I was here all night trying to keep her awake just so she could get her project done in time, Grandpa." Tomoyo had said cheerfully.

"Only a week in school and you guys already have projects?" Grandpa asked in disbelief.

"You have no idea how brutal college is nowadays, Grandpa." Mei Lin said rolling her eyes.

"Well you guys should come visit me in the big house so we could all have fun and go swimming and you can dote on me because I'm a lonely old man and I need company."

"Grandpa…" He chastised the old man. He really was pushing it.

"Nonsense, Syaoran. I'm sure all these cute little friends of Sakura's are willing to. How about next weekend?" Grandpa had turned to look around everyone.

Mei Lin was already nodding and so was Tomoyo.

Nope. He didn't want this situation to happen again.

"My grandson is such a spoilsport sometimes, you must ignore him." Grandpa said in a stage-whisper.

He bit his lower lip. He could feel the tension from everybody.

Mei Lin was laughing nervously at Grandpa's comment.

"I think we should go to the beach house. I've been there with Sakura and Syaoran before but I think it'll be more fun if I bring all of you guys with me."

Everybody nodded.

The air grew thicker.

At last, Grandpa had stood up and straightened his clothes. Sakura had risen along with him and he was beside the old man in seconds, ready to escort him downstairs.

"You must tell me when you guys are free. Promise, Tomoyo and Mei Lin?" The old man shook their hands respectively. "And you, Eriol, I look forward to speaking to you more about your business. Us businessmen must stick together always." He shook Eriol's hand too.

He took Grandpa's arm and led him across the room to the door. Before they could leave, the old man had turned around to remind Nuri, "Don't forget to send me some of your work."

To which Nuri had replied with a threatening, "I won't."

He closed the door behind him, instantly regretting that he had left Sakura inside with the wolves.

Inside the elevator, Grandpa was still going on about Sakura's friends being very accommodating. He flinched, "Next time, warn me before you come here. You caught them off guard!" He hissed.

"Why are you so tense? What is wrong with visiting my granddaughter?" Grandpa said nonchalantly. Exiting the empty elevator aside from them, they walked to the lobby where Grandpa's car was waiting and the driver was beside it.

"You go back upstairs and thank everyone for me. Are you going to work today?"

He shook his head. He was jumpy on his feet and he couldn't wait for Grandpa to leave.

"Just be careful, Syaroan." With a wave of his hand, his Grandpa got himself comfortable on the back seat and the door was closed. He waited until the car rounded a corner before he dashed inside the revolving doors and practically punched the elevator buttons as if that alone could make it go down faster.

His heart was beating out of his chest and he was rocking on the balls of his feet.

_Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on._

The doors opened with a _ping _and he stepped inside. Pressing the button for the floor of the flat, he cursed that damn elevator for being fucking slow. When he got to his stop, he squeezed himself out of the sliding doors before they were even open. Running down the corridors, he skidded to a stop at the door and dashed inside.

He could see Sakura sobbing on the couch with Mei Lin and Tomoyo towering over her. His heart wrenched at the sight of her tears but before he could take one more step, a fist collided with the side of his face.

AAA

It took almost all of his self-control not to hit Nuri back. He staggered a few steps back, completely taken aback. If it was in another situation, he would have seen it coming. But he was so focused on seeing Sakura cry that he wasn't ready for it.

His jaw was hurting real bad but he ignored Nuri's furious glare and tried to approach Sakura. Before he could get near her, Mei Lin crossed his path and furiously slapped him in the face.

He just took them all in. But that slap stopped him in his tracks.

"Stop hitting him!" Sakura was saying over and over again as he saw her trying to get to him but Tomoyo was pulling her back.

"How can you protect him! He's been taking advantage of you!" Tomoyo blurted out, obvious anger in her voice.

He glanced around the room to see Eriol standing at the other side of the room, just watching with his stillness.

"Sakura…" He whispered.

"You, bastard! YOU ARE COUSINS!" Nuri shouted behind him.

The reality of everything had started to descend on his shoulders and he dropped to his knees, defeat on his face.

"Sakura… Syaoran… How can you do this?" Eriol asked with a calm voice from the other side of the room.

"I just… I can't…" His throat was tight and he didn't know what to say or what to do.

_They're right, Syaoran. You both are cousins. Why did you think any different?_

_Did you think that ignoring the fact would go away?_

_How's that lie you both are living? _

_You may love each other. You may love each other to bits and pieces. But you cannot deny the fact that she is your cousin._

Sakura was still on the couch sobbing uncontrollably and he couldn't come nearer.

This girl.

This girl that he loved so much.

This girl that he would do anything and everything for.

This girl that he had no right to love.

"Sakura. Why didn't you tell us?" Tomoyo had rounded on the crying girl in front of her but she just shook her head and didn't answer.

"Tomoyo, Eriol… Guys… You must understand… I _love _her." He said almost wincing. How can he make them understand? That love? Love is what matters!

"But you _can't_ do that." Mei Lin hissed. "You are her cousin. And sure maybe Sakura feels the same way about you but we're still kids! How can you do this to her?"

"YOU GUYS HAD SEX FOR GOD'S SAKE." Nuri exploded, "WHAT KIND OF FUCKED UP BRAIN DO YOU HAVE, ASSHOLE?!"

His shoulders slumped forward. There was no way that he could talk his way out of this one.

"Guys…"

He heard Sakura sobbing and he got to his feet unsteadily and pushed past Tomoyo who couldn't or wouldn't do anything to stop him. Sitting down heavily on the couch beside her, he held out his hands to Sakura who crawled towards him and sat on his lap, her face buried in his neck.

He ignored the stabbing pain from his jaw and the stinging slap of Mei Lin's on his face. He stroked her hair as Sakura's shoulders heaved with her sobs.

Tomoyo threw up her arms in frustration just as Nuri went out to the balcony muttering about needing a smoke. Eriol however came closer.

"Syaoran, Sakura. You know this has to end. This is… You guys… This is wrong."

He didn't say anything. He managed to keep the tears from falling.

_No._

_No._

_No._

_Don't cry in front of Sakura._

_She's holding on to you._

_Don't._

_You can't._

"Don't do this to yourselves." Eriol said as he sat on the glass coffee table gingerly in front of Syaoran and Sakura who was still curled up into a ball on his lap.

"This is just… Wrong on so many levels. You know so much better than this." Eriol looked down at his folded hands. "Mei Lin's right. You can't do this."

"Can't we just…" He started feebly.

"We can't hide this. I refuse to be a part of this." Mei Lin said furiously as she paced the kitchen, stopping now and then to run her hand through her hair. Tomoyo had her arms crossed near the TV.

"This is wrong, Syaoran. This… It'll never end happily." Eriol said.

And he knew that.

No matter how hard he tried.

No matter how hard they hid their relationship.

They can never be truly together.

He held Sakura tightly against his chest.

Torn between letting her go and just staying together, he choked back a sob. "Eriol, you guys… You must understand. She's my life." He said brokenly.

And nobody said a word to that.

He felt Sakura stirring in his lap and her cries had subdued. He opened his arms a bit and she surfaced, wiping her tears away. He helped her with his thumb. All he wanted right now was to take her away to a safe place so her eyes wouldn't be puffy and red anymore,

He looked at her red-rimmed eyes. They were glossy with fresh tears and he just…

_It hurts… _

No matter how much he denied it, what Eriol said was right. There is no way they can pull this off. They were cousins.

He watched her straighten up.

"Sakura, you just… I don't know what to say. You know this is wrong, right?" Tomoyo said in a less harsher voice as she hesitantly uncrossed her arms.

He watched her nod.

_No…_

_I won't let you go._

_You're mine._

"You're cousins. You have to… I don't know. Put this behind you and start acting like it." Eriol said.

"I still cannot believe you guys had SEX!" Mei Lin hissed from the kitchen again.

Eriol shot her a stern look, "this is not the time to push them down further."

"Yes it is the time. How, Eriol? HOW? COUSINS? HOW CAN YOU HAVE SEX?! THAT'S FUCKING INCEST!"

He cringed at the tone of Mei Lin's voice and put an arm around Sakura, wanting to shield her from all of this.

Eriol sighed heavily and he could see Tomoyo tearing up. Nuri was still outside at the balcony, cursing nonstop under his breath.

He couldn't blame the guys for reacting like this. He knew that what they did was wrong and breaking all ground rules. There was no justification in what they did. They acted out of their feelings for each other. Feelings they weren't even supposed to have.

"We're not cousins."

He heard Sakura speak. And he looked at her.

"Sakura, are you going crazy? You are cousins." Eriol said simply.

Once again, he looked at Sakura shaking her head. She raised her eyes level with his and he was hypnotized by their color. "Syaoran, I'm sorry I lied to you. But I am not your cousin."

And he knew that she wasn't lying.

All he could do was look at her in disbelief.

But… _How?_

AAA

It was time to tell the truth.

She gulped and took a deep breath. Syaoran had already released her with this utmost look of disbelief on her face and she couldn't bear the face that he was looking at her like that.

There was silence in the room but Eriol spoke up, "Sakura, what do you mean?"

She shook her head and straightened up. Syaoran hasn't made a move to come closer. He just looks shocked.

"I'm not really a Kinomoto. I don't know who I am." She whispered.

By this moment, Tomoyo had sat down on the couch on her other side. Mei Lin had come closer and she see Nuri leaning against the balcony but she was sure that he was also listening.

"Someone… My real mom probably, left me on the doorstep back at home. And they just found me there, crying in a blanket." Tomoyo had taken her hand. She let her do that.

"I'm really grateful for what they did. They passed me off as their real kid. And I got a good life because of that. But maybe because I'm not really heirs, it wasn't enough to keep all of us together."

"Sakura…" Eriol had said as he held out his hand and rubbed circles on her knee.

"Father told me all about this when I was twelve. He just, sat me down and told me the truth." She said, her voice still low.

"So this means that you're not really related by blood?" Tomoyo asked.

She nodded.

"But that doesn't change the fact that you're still cousins by law. And we can't get away with that." Mei Lin said. She had dropped her angry tone and was more worried now.

"I know. But what we're doing is just legally wrong. We're not really cousins." She sniffed. Tears were threatening to fall again and Syaoran still hasn't said anything, He hasn't moved either.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Nuri called from the balcony and she glanced at Syaoran who had his head bowed down.

She hesitated, "I didn't want you guys to look at me differently. And I just… I don't know. If I tell Grandpa that I'm not really his granddaughter then what? He's not going to continue treating me this nice if I'm not family." She said in a small voice.

Admitting everything out loud seemed like taking a huge weight off her shoulders.

But her most important person still hasn't said anything.

"Syaoran? What do you have to say?" Eriol asked her boyfriend.

But he didn't answer.

He just sat there like stone, ignoring them.

AAA

He couldn't believe what Sakura is saying.

How could this be true?

Well… Maybe the fact that she was adopted is. But… Why didn't she tell him?

Money?

Status?

What?

He was aware that everyone was looking at him, waiting for his reaction. But he honestly didn't know what to say. A part of him is happy that they're not really related. It's such a relief. But… The feeling of betrayal.

_Didn't you trust me enough to tell me the truth?_

"We were in this together and you didn't tell me the truth…"

He didn't realize that he had said that aloud.

There was a gasp beside him, he knew that it was hers.

But…

He couldn't.

Couldn't…

Look at her.

"Why?" He breathed out.

"Syaoran… I just… I'm really sorry. I didn't plan on telling anyone. Anyone at all!"

She took his hand but he pulled it out of her grasp.

"Not even me?" He knew he was being unreasonable.

But still.

_HOW COULD SHE NOT TELL ME?!_

"Here I am, beating myself up every single second about the fact that I was in love with my cousin. That I was fucking her in every way imaginable. I was ready to go to hell for all the sins I've done and you _didn't tell me?!"_ He finally tore his eyes away from the spot on the carpet and looked at her.

Her eyes were puffy—red but wide-eyed. Fresh tears were flowing down her face as her hand covered her mouth.

He looked up, biting back tears.

"Sakura… I gave you everything. When you asked me to kiss you that first time, you didn't know how much I could take that back! That I wish I had enough self-control because I was older than you! But I let myself do it because I wanted you! And you knew. After. All. This. Time." His nails were biting into his palms and he didn't care.

His whole body was so tense it hurt.

There was this raging fire inside him and he just couldn't…

Let it go.

"I TRUSTED YOU. I GAVE YOU MY LIFE. AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" He said, raising his voice.

He heard her whimper but he didn't care.

This girl.

This woman.

The one he loved with his whole heart.

Was fooling him all along.

"What, was it fun to see me feeling guilty for what I was feeling for you while all this time you knew the truth?" He hissed menacingly.

She had moved away from him and Eriol had tried to say something but he didn't hear.

Without another word, he stood up and into the bedroom, ignoring Tomoyo who was calling him.

He grabbed his keys, wallet and phone and put them in his pockets. Turning around, he saw Mei Lin standing at the doorway. She was blocking his way so he stopped in his tracks.

"Don't leave like this, Syaoran. Talk to her. You need to talk this out." She whispered.

"The time for talking was yesterday." He said coldly.

He pushed past Mei Lin and before anyone could stop him, he pulled the front door open and hurried to the elevator. Thankfully, there was no one else in the car with him and he just bit his lower lip to keep himself from breaking down.

The humiliation.

The betrayal.

_Sakura, why didn't you tell me? _

_I love you._

_Why?_

He just couldn't accept it.

Without even waiting for the doors to open fully, he walked past the lobby and pushed the big glass doors open. He spotted his car from where he had parked it last night and he pressed the unlock button on the key. He knew that Nuri had followed and was behind him. He could hear his voice calling him but he didn't stop. He slid into the driver's seat and slipped the key into the ignition. With practiced movements that really didn't require that much concentration, he pulled out of the parking space and did a perfect U-turn. He spotted Nuri at his rearview mirror but he didn't stop. He stepped on the gas.

_Sakura…_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_We're not really cousins._

_Why didn't you tell me?_

All he wanted was to get away.

_Why didn't you trust me with that?_

_Am I not enough?_

_Get away._

_Far away._

_Far away from here._

He needed time to think.

BBB

Okay. You must love me for giving such a fast update. Tell me what you think about this one, okay? Love you, guys!


	16. Chapter 16

So. Since I got so worked up with your reviews, you have me sitting in front of Katnip (that's the name of my laptop) and I am bleeding out words for you guys. I'm actually in the middle of the other story I'm writing, Forbidden, but I paused that so I can get another chapter of this one up. Noooo you don't need to thank me but… you can leave me a review at the end. Okay?

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Card Captor Sakura.

Chapter Sixteen:

He didn't know what time it was.

Very late?

Very early?

Or something in between.

Honestly? Who cares what the time is.

When he left the flat that morning, he didn't know where to go. He drove around for miles and miles in this sort of numbing frenzy, not really thinking. Suddenly realizing that he never had friends to spend time with—the only ones he had were Nuri and Eriol and they were off-limits.

So he ended up in the one place where he always was even way before Sakura showed up in his life.

Turning up in the office when he wasn't expected gave some sort of shock to his staff, especially Naoko, when he showed up in his clothes yesterday. They probably though that he was up all night partying.

He should have known better than to show up in what he was wearing. His hair was unruly and messy—it always was. But at least on most days, it looked as if its styled that way. Now, it just went all over the place.

He ignored Naoko who tried to follow him into his office. He stomped to his desk and pulled the phone off the hook. He threw his phone—mind you, its new, he just bought it after breaking the other one—and unceremoniously threw it into the bin.

_Damn you, _he seethed at the blinking lights. It was ringing nonstop ever since he left. And he just couldn't… Handle anything now.

He pushed a small button under his desk that controlled the blinds for the wall-to-ceiling windows. In a few minutes, the room was dark and the sunlight from outside was blocked. He sat in his chair and leaned back, staring at the ceiling just breathing.

All this time, he had this way to deal with things. He knew how to handle everything. Business meetings as he played Monopoly with his Grandpa's millions. He worked very hard to get to where he was right now. He knew that a lot of people are counting on him to be good at what he does. That was why he was the right man for the job.

Everything was controlled. Everything was supposed to be planned. There were no room for errors and he couldn't afford distractions. But when Sakura came…

He lost all of that.

And he didn't protest.

She showed him that there was more to life than being a business mogul, than control, than planning everything. For the first time, he did what he wanted. He took what he wanted. He wanted her and he took her.

And even though he knew that it was probably not going to end well, he let go of all his plans and he stayed with her.

He knew that Grandpa wouldn't—

"Sir? Is everything okay? Should I send some files to you?" A voice echoes throughout the room and he still didn't move. That damn intercom had called on him every single minute of every single day that he was in the office, he was used to it. Pressing the intercom, "No. I'm not here," he snapped.

"Yes, Sir." Naoko had replied and clicked off.

Deep inside, he was thankful for Naoko. She knew his antics, the way he liked his coffee, the way he always wants the folders to be alphabetized and all his crazy idiosyncrasies and that made her efficient and the best secretary for him.

Turning the intercom on mute, he kicked off his shoes and stood up, planning to take a shower in his adjacent room. He unbuttoned his shirt on the way and let it fall to the floor. Entering his makeshift bedroom, he unbuckled his belt and went straight to the bathroom as he stepped out of his pants.

Standing under the head of the shower that was streaming hot water on his shoulders, he took a deep breath and held his hands out to the wall in front of him.

Why didn't she say anything?

Why?

_Why didn't you tell me?_

_That after all this time, I had the right to love you because we are not blood-related. _

_Why didn't you tell me?_

_Why did you let me feel this way?_

The guilt was tearing him apart. And he managed to shove it at the back of his head all the time.

But now, realizing that he could have just… _Felt right_… about everything…

There was no need for all the guilt and the pain and the hiding and pretending.

_Why didn't you tell me?_

The cold marble tiles of the shower stall were hard underneath his fingers as he flexed his hand and it turned into a fist. The water felt good on his skin, washing away his guilt.

He stared at the trails of water running down his abs, mesmerized as he remembered Sakura's fingers and her feather-light touches. Unable to take all of it anymore, he dropped to his knees and gasped aloud.

He knew there were tears on his face.

But he let the water wash that away too.

AAA

"Where's Sakura?" Nuri asked. He flicked the cigarette out onto the balcony, ignoring Tomoyo's irritated look. She was in the kitchen, washing the plates and cleaning up.

"I put her to bed. Mei Lin's trying to get her to sleep it off." Eriol sighed as he sat on the couch. He stared at the television that was on mute. The moving pictures weren't really registering in his mind.

"Why do you think he left?" He asked.

Not because he was curious but he just wanted to know what Eriol was thinking. He knew it was the guilt or rather the relief from it. Sakura was wrong to hide the truth from the guy. Something that big and important should be talked about at the beginning of the relationship.

"Sakura told me everything. She asked him to pretend to be her boyfriend so we wouldn't harass her when we went to the Philippines."

"That's stupid." He commented. They might get hard on Sakura sometimes but its just plain stupid to ask your cousin—well not really cousin—to pretend to be your suitor.

"He could have refused." Eriol said after a while.

"Who in their right mind would refuse Sakura? You've seen the man, Eriol. He was head over heels for her!" He snapped.

He took a deep breath and released it slowly through his nose. Mei Lin had always reminded him to contain his anger.

_I'm still not going to apologize for punching him in the face earlier. He deserved it, _he thought savagely as he crossed his legs on the couch.

He really had a bad feeling this morning. These kinds of things, he knew. Somehow, he felt them.

_But nooo… Mei Lin had to force me to take a bath so we could have breakfast with everybody._

"She shouldn't have hidden the truth from him." Eriol said slowly.

He nodded.

"I mean, to hide it from us is… Kind of acceptable. I can understand—"

"—even if its bullshit." He interrupted him.

"—why she didn't tell us." Eriol ignored him and continued, "but I'm with Syaoran on this one. Why didn't she tell him? Obviously that's more important. I can't blame him for feeling guilty after everything—"

"—like the sex." He snorted.

"Stop interrupting me, you asshole." Eriol snapped at him.

"The sex, Eriol! THE SEX!" He knew he was making a big deal out of the sex but isn't it the real big deal?!

Eriol rolled his eyes at him and his fist itched. "They're not blood related."

"Still! They are LITERALLY cousins!" He emphasized.

"LEGALLY."

"Oh shut up, fucker. We both know what it means. That's just semantics." He waved it off with his hand as he grabbed the remote and turned the volume up.

"I think he'll be back though." Eriol said after a while.

He nodded. "He won't be able to stay away from her for that long."

"But I think Sakura should be the one to approach him." Tomoyo had joined in on the conversation as she sat beside Eriol. She leaned into his chest as Eriol put an arm around her.

"I can drive her when she's ready." Eriol whispered to Tomoyo.

"I'll come with you." He added. Tomoyo looked at him with curiosity. It was uncalled for him to volunteer into anything so he understood.

They watched a few scenes of the movie but he wasn't really paying attention when Tomoyo spoke up, "I knew about it."

There was a pause as they tried to make sense of what she was saying.

"Wait. Is this confession time? You mean, Sakura told you beforehand?" He asked.

Tomoyo shook her head. "No… I sort of found out about it. Her Grandpa called and I answered the phone. He let it slip that 'her cousin, Syaoran' was already coming over so I decided to do some research." She explained.

"Then?"

"I found a lot of articles about him. He's on the news a lot. And the gossip is already floating around that he has a new girl."

He knew this was a bad idea.

"If they do a lot more digging, they're going to find out about the relationship between the two. They already know about Sakura but not about them being together." She sighed loudly.

"They aren't really being discreet about their relationship. I mean, when we had breakfast a few days ago, they were kissing in the parking lot." Eriol groaned.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" He grimaced at the thought of the press hiding in the bushes and taking pictures of the 20-year old CEO.

"News like that shouldn't reach their Grandpa. This would be a big blow to the company." Eriol was scratching his head.

"Yeah, I know. So I think this should be good. Maybe they need this break. Maybe they need to lie low for a while." Tomoyo said as she twirled a lock of hair in her fingers.

"Yeah. But they should you know… How do you fix this? Is there even a happy ending?" He asked irritatingly.

When he paints, he usually lets his hands do the thinking. Now he's actually presented with a big problem, he had just realized that using your brain _actually _exhausts you.

"Well… If Sakura was adopted, there'd be adoption papers. Maybe she can get emancipated. I don't know. I'm not a lawyer, fucker." Eriol sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I thought emancipation was for minors?" Tomoyo piped up.

He shrugged. He didn't know anything about the legal crap.

"Children legally adopted are still legally children of their adoptive parents. So I guess they still can't legally marry their cousins. Unless she wasn't legally adopted?" Eriol had a finger to his chin.

"This is hurting my brain." He murmured just to make them stop.

"Oh, I don't know, Nuri. How are we going to fix this?" Tomoyo wailed.

"They can go to the America. Some states allow marriage between first cousins." Eriol answered thoughtfully.

"Even in LA?" She asked. It was where they were from.

"I don't know, Baby. It's just… Yeah… We could search about it but the thing is… Would their Grandpa allow them to do that? I mean, isn't this such a big deal here in Japan? This place is big on family ties. I don't think the old man would let them do something this big." Eriol said.

"Can we just… Relax for now? Stop talking about it?" He groaned aloud.

Tomoyo and Eriol dutifully shut their mouths. It was almost lunch time and after all the excitement from that morning, he was getting hungry again.

AAA

He rarely drinks. He doesn't even remember how the whiskey—or is this scotch, vodka?—got into his office. Maybe a present from one of his clients. Either way, he was drinking it.

His watch showed 12pm. Lunchtime. And he wasn't feeling a least bit hungry. All he wanted was to drown his guilt and just… Just be numb and not to feel anything for a while.

He was in his desk in the black pajama bottoms he found inside one of his bedside drawers. He knew his eyes were puffy. He had accidentally looked at himself in the mirror in the bathroom after taking a bath. Who knew crying could be so good for the soul? It gave him this relief that he had never really reveled in before.

_You know… This isn't like you._

_Oh shut the hell up._

_You're in the office and you're barefoot. And you're drinking. And you're supposed to be the CEO._

_I AM THE CEO._

_Maybe you should start acting like it._

_Shut up._

_You can't tell me to shut up._

_Yes, I can._

_No, you can't. Can you tell yourself to shut up?_

_Yes._

_That's stupid. And I think you're drunk._

_Who cares?_

_I care! I'm you!_

_I'm the one drinking so you have no choice but to be drunk with me._

That shut the voice up in his head. He took another gulp of whatever it was he was drinking.

_I still think its whiskey. Why don't you check the bottle's label?_

_I thought I told you to shut up._

_Okay._

He glanced at the bottle and read the label.

_Bacardi 151… Oh, you're in deep shit._

_WE are in deep shit._

_That's 75.5% of alcohol, you asshole. You think you can handle that?_

_Yes, I can._

_Really?_

_Yes._

_Bacardi is good for three things… Showing how badass you're not, lighting shit on fire, and guaranteeing that you're going to wake up tomorrow not knowing what happened last night. And you're drinking it alone. _

_And what's that supposed to mean?_

_You're dense._

After a few shots, the burning at the back of his throat numbed his taste buds for a while. His stomach has also stomped churning and now he was just… Buzzed out.

He was remembering all kinds of things. Particularly the beach vacation that Grandpa had forced on both of them.

_He yawned again. Their plans for an early departure were delayed by the loading of the bags. Grandpa's golf clubs wouldn't fit in the trunk of his car and he just had to put his foot down. Who the hell brings golf clubs to the beach? Although Grandpa suggested using his SUV instead since it'll be more comfortable. So they had to take them all out and transfer it to the four-wheel drive. They had to stop on the way for food because Grandpa wanted doughnuts. Then he wanted an apple pie. Then he wanted coffee. Then he finally fell asleep. It was almost a good thing that he was the driver. Sakura was the one who kept on getting out of the car to buy Grandpa's every whim._

_He yawned again. It was clearly late, around 10pm. They still had a few miles to go but he was getting really sleepy. Sakura was already fast asleep beside him. Grandpa's been out for hours._

_He glanced at Sakura out of the corner of his eyes. Her mouth was slightly open as if anticipating for a kiss. She was wearing his jacket since hers was in a bag somewhere out back. Her iPhone was on her lap, earphones still in her ears, her hair slightly disheveled._

_Delicious._

_He sighed. He should stop this, the sooner the better. It was not good to be looking at her like this. The fact that she was his cousin isn't going to change anything at all._

_Okay… Do not look at her for the rest of the drive._

_Though he didn't look at her, she smelled wonderful to him, just like the first time they met. All he wants is to sink in to that soft creamy sweetness that her arms promised. Her supple skin that's so enthralling to his very being—_

**_STOP ALL THOUGHTS._**

_He sensed her move, shifting the jacket tighter around her. He reached for the thermostat and turned it down a little bit._

_He rubbed his eyes as his feet shifted methodically at the whims of traffic. Soon, they'll be out of the highway and onto clear roads. The car in front of him stopped so he gripped the handbrake and stopped too. He felt for his water bottle and gulped it down._

_"Tired?" A soft voice asked beside him._

_ALAS! She's awake!__He smiled at her. "Still good for a few more hours."_

_She stretched her arms over her head. "God… I'm stiff all over. I don't know how Grandpa does it." She yawned widely and gathered her hair in a ponytail. "How long have I been out?"_

_He shifted into first gear just as the car in front of him lurched forwards. "I haven't really noticed," although he was really counting the minutes._

_"Well, I'm awake now. Aren't you tired at all?"_

_"Like I said, I'm still good."_

_"I can drive if you'd tell me where to go." She pressed on._

_He considered it for a moment, teasing her._

_"I do have a driver's license, you know." She sulked. "And besides, Grandpa—"_

_"Okay then. I was only yanking your hair." He chuckled. "There's only about five miles left."_

_"Okay good. My ass is going numb. Do you have water?"_

_He gave her his bottle. "Here."_

_"Can I finish this?"_

_"Help yourself."_

Ohhh… He might as well have kept that bottle! It was kind of an indirect kiss and it was stupid for him to think that but he couldn't get it out of his mind. He took another gulp and realized that his glass was empty. Pouring some more of the devil drink that his conscience had started calling it, he sipped it. It tasted rather good actually. Just takes a while to get used to.

He remembered when they were out on the boat. And she was drunk and had yelled that they weren't really cousins.

_So she wasn't really drunk at all. Or was it the alcohol that was making her talk?_

Damn it. Damn everything to hell.

_"Will you kiss me?" she had asked. And his heart stopped. He looked at her flushed face with wide eyes. A few minutes passed that seemed like days. He couldn't believe he was hearing this._

_Finally, "I can't do that…" He said under his breath. It took all his self-control to reject her._

_"But—"_

_"You're my cousin. I can't do that…" He said firmly, more to himself than to her._

_"But I am not your cousin!" She whined._

_"Yes you are. You are also drunk." He said as he held her tighter._

Damn. He should have listened to her drunkenness. It was the only thing that was true at that moment. She was being honest and he just had to act all chivalrous and be the knight in shining armor—full of honor and dignity and all that shit.

He remembered what happened afterwards too, when she almost drowned and she went into his room because she couldn't sleep. He felt so macho and so… protective of her. Not even the lust. He wasn't really horny. He was just… there. He wanted to be there for her.

_It was late. And he knew that she was awake. She's been squirming for the past hour and it was keeping him awake. And he was tired. Damn tired. He really wanted to enjoy this exact moment of having her in his arms but he was just so exhausted. Even his dick was too tired to be horny. He felt her snuggle closer to his chest that should send electric tendrils to his groin and make him hard but he just couldn't bear the thought of moving any more than he had to. _

_She yawned._

_Is she going to keep me awake all night? I'm not really pissed but I would like to get some sleep._

"_Come on, Sakura… Stop moving… Let's sleep." He was desperate as he whispered to her._

"_Am I moving too much?" Her voice came from somewhere around his throat and he felt her raise her head. It was too dark to see but he knew that she was looking at him._

"_Oh… You're awake now." He feigned innocence, "You've been tossing and turning for the past hour, talking in your sleep. That's why I'm restraining you." He chuckled. Yeaaaah, its not because I'm perverted. The last part is kinda true. Also because I want to hug you. _

_He tightened his arms around her, bringing her closer to his chest. Yeah… He could get used to this._

"_Sorry… I've been dreaming about merpeople attacking me." _

_So the little girl wants to play? But I'm so damn tired._

"_Its okay… Try to stop moving so we can both get some sleep." He couldn't stop the huge yawn escaping his mouth._

"_Okay… Goodnight." She whispered to him back._

_He buried his face in her hair because she smelled so good. "Goodnight…" He mumbled to her back._

_And he had drifted off to sleep. Just like that. _

He groaned as he remembered the feeling of having Sakura in his arms, crushing her to his chest. She was just so beautiful and nothing could compare.

Maybe he was just hurt. Hurt because she didn't tell him the truth when he deserved it. But he couldn't deny the fact that he was still madly in love with her. And she was—is the love of his life. And he just can't undo that now that the truth is out.

They're not really blood-related. But still, here in Japan, marrying first cousins is frowned upon.

_What exactly were you thinking anyway when you got together with her? That you'd have a happy ending? As if Grandpa would allow that to happen?_

_I thought that it could happen, you know. That everything would be alright._

_Lost in your own delusions?_

_I just… All this time I've been good. I followed everyone else's orders. And I just wanted to be selfish, act on my own._

_So you fucked your cousin._

_She's not my cousin._

_She still is. You may not be bonded by blood but she still is. You fucked her—_

_I didn't fuck her. I made love to her. Over and over again. She's perfect._

_And that is a royal way to screw up. You're in love with your cousin. And that is stupid. Because you are smarter than this. You are better than this._

_She makes me better._

_Syaoran Li, use your damn brain, you turtle fucker. _

_Turtle fucker?_

_You're too damn slow for a genius. _

_I'm smart._

_Says the guy who fucked his own cousin._

He took another gulp of the alcohol and poured some more as he ran his hand through his damp hair, sighing deeply. He knew that he was being irrational and he would have to talk to Sakura soon. But he just… needed this time for himself. To think things through.

He just needs to be away from her for a while. What they feel for each other is just too intense and overwhelming for the both of them that it was blurring the lines.

Honestly, it was just now that he realized that they were getting carried away.

He should have known better.

He shouldn't have taken her virginity. Even if she wasn't really her cousin. He just...

_How the fuck do I deal with this?_

_How do I save us from ourselves?_

_How do we get a happy ending?_

_How?_

AAA

He flicked another cigarette out the window. Sakura would probably kill him if she found out that he was smoking in her new car. But he didn't care really right now. And he knows for sure that she wouldn't care either. But he was grateful for the Grandpa for buying Sakura this car. It was sleek and corners like it's on rails.

"Okay. I got some Chicken Teriyaki and some Yangchow rice." Eriol climbed into the seat beside him and put the bags of food at the backseat. He strapped himself in and settled on the chair.

"That all you get?" He snapped. He was getting irritable since it was past lunch time and they haven't eaten yet.

"Oh come on, Nuri. Savor the car, shut up and drive." Eriol admonished him.

He chuckled low in his throat. They were supposed to take Eriol's car to buy food. But he grabbed Sakura's car keys that were hanging by the door and he gave a low whistle when he saw the white McLaren beeping when he pressed the unlock button on the key on the allotted parking space.

"Sakura's got a real badass here and she's not even using it. I would baby this motherfucker so bad Mei Lin would tell my ass off to elope with it and then go to hell." He grinned at Eriol as he reversed out the parking space and onto the highway.

Eriol laughed, "she'd probably bury you with the damn thing. Or throw you out of the apartment and you'd just… live in it."

"Imagine me sleeping in the backseat, brushing my teeth and changing my clothes here."

"That'd be disgusting. Maybe that's why you don't have one of these." Eriol remarked.

"Heeeeyyy, I might not have one of these but my baby back home is nice and fine." He was of course referring to his bright red Dodge Charger SE RWD. The model wasn't new and he'd had it for years since 2008. Mei Lin keeps on pressing him to buy a new car but he wouldn't let him go. "You businessmen, prefer your Mercedes-Benz's and BMWs but real men like me like the muscle beneath the hood." He teased.

Eriol smirked, "yeah right. How many years have you had that car?"

"About five years." He answered.

"Time for a change."

"No way! I'm loyal. You see me looking for a Mei Lin substitute?" He yelped.

"We're talking about your car, right?" Eriol raised his eyebrow.

"I was making a comparison!"

"Aren't you having it shipped here?"

He shook his head. He had already made peace with that issue. "Mei Lin wanted me to. She knows how much I loved that car. But I figured I'd let Dad hold on to it for a while. Just until we get back."

He turned at a corner onto the street where the girls lived. Just as well because Eriol's phone started to ring just as he entered the basement parking area.

"… We're parking. We'll be right up…" Eriol was saying.

He parked the car in its slot and turned the engine off while Eriol grabbed the bags of food at the backseat.

"Tomoyo?" He asked.

Eriol nodded as they got out of the car and he made sure that it was locked. Slipping the keys into his pocket, he followed Eriol to the elevator. "Is Sakura awake yet?"

"Tomoyo didn't say."

The doors slid open and they got inside. Pressing the button for the 21st floor, he took some of the food bags from Eriol.

"Would she have said if she was?" He asked as he stared at the numbers reflecting what floor they were on. He really needed another cigarette but they were almost there and Mei Lin would kill him if he had any more.

Eriol shrugged as the elevator slowed and coasted to a stop. They got out and headed down the corridor.

"There're not a lot of people living here yet." He remarked.

"Yeah. Tomoyo said this is barely new so maybe they're still selling some units off."

"Why the 21st though?" He asked. If there weren't a lot of people in the place, then surely they would have gotten a floor that was closer to the ground.

"Air rates." Eriol said simply as he took a key out of his back pocket. Tomoyo had given him a duplicate.

"Air rates?" He tested the two words in his mouth, getting an idea as to what it is but not quite sure.

Eriol pushed the door open and they went inside. Tomoyo must be in the bathroom because there was the sound of running water. Mei Lin was on the couch watching TV. She looked up at them and smiled when they came in.

"Hey, took you long enough." She said.

He dropped the bags on the counter along with Eriol and he hurried to the couch to join his girlfriend.

"Hey, Baby. Missed you." He whispered as he slouched and put an arm around her.

Mei Lin didn't have to say anything. He knew. They just knew. They've been together for so long that they were so comfortable with each other.

"Sakura awake?" He whispered. He kept his eyes on the screen as he traced small circles on her shoulder.

Mei Lin shook her head. "I gave her a sleeping pill. I think she needs it."

"How long will she stay out?"

"A couple of hours." She answered him back.

He didn't say anything about that. Personally, he thinks that its just right. Sakura needed rest and time away from Syaoran. They're too… connected. Too involved. They need to slow down.

"Heard from Syaoran?" Mei Lin asked from somewhere below his chin.

He shook his head. "Nope. But I doubt that they'll stay away from each other that long."

Feeling Mei Lin shift, he relaxed his hold on her a bit.

"I think they love each other too much." She said after a while.

He nodded. "I don't disagree with you there."

AAA

It might be dark outside. But he wouldn't know. The blinds are drawn and the office was dimly lit. The whole bottle was on its side. He doesn't remember if it fell down or he knocked it over.

Somehow, from his desk, he ended up on the couch. Sprawled across it, he concentrated on breathing. Maybe that will make all the fuzzy pictures of Sakura in his head go away.

He kept his eyes resolutely closed. Wait… Is that a door opening?

"Sir?"

He knew that voice.

_Whose was it?_

_Tomoyo's?_

_Mei Lin's?_

_Oh no… Wait. It's Naoko._

_I think._

There was a gasp and he could feel hands on his torso, under his arms, trying to get him to stand up.

He refused and groaned, "Don't touch me."

"But, Sir! You need to get on the bed!"

_Yup… That's Naoko, alright._

"Leave, Naoko." He heard her heels tapping on the floor away from him. Now they're back and wait—is that a towel on his chest?!

_Stop it. Only Sakura touches me._

He pushed her hands away from him drunkenly.

"Sir, please. You drank the whole bottle. You need to cool down." Naoko was pleading as she resolutely brushed he towel over his chest and on his stomach.

"Naoko. Please. Go." His words were slurred and they got a little bit lost in his mouth. He was too tired to move and his arms felt like lead.

"Sir. Stop fidgeting."

He stopped fighting.

She was methodically wiping his stomach. Now his left arm.

Her touch didn't feel like Sakura's.

But the cold towel felt good on his heated skin and he sighed deeply in response to the strokes.

"Naoko…" he breathed out. He was intending to stop her. But now her hands were running through his hair, massaging his scalp in small motions. She was unskilled, but it still felt good.

"Just… Let me do this. Just so you'll feel better." She whispered.

He kept his eyes close, imagining that it was Sakura who was tending to him, her fingers in his hair. He imagined that it was her breath that was so close to his ear. He imagined it was her body heat that was keeping him warm despite the air conditioning.

The fingers left his hair and he heard footsteps echoing across the room. Then they came back and he felt himself being dragged onto a sitting position.

Cool water touched his lips and he opened them slightly. The liquid flooded his mouth with such a refreshing feeling that he gulped down some more. Small trickles of it ran down his chin but his arms were too heavy to wipe them off.

"It's okay. I'll take care of you." He heard her whisper.

"Sa—ku—raa…" he mumbled.

"No, Sir. It's Naoko. Miss Sakura is not here." She said in a small voice.

He didn't protest.

"Sa—ku—raa…" He mumbled again.

She didn't answer.

_Stop touching me. I only want Sakura._

His arms were raised and a shirt was being pulled over his head. He groaned, the constant moving of his body was making him even more dizzy and lightheaded.

"Just… please… stop…" He said softly.

"I can't carry you to your bed without asking for other's help. I doubt that you'd want them to see you like this. If you're going to stay out here, you need a shirt or you'll catch a cold." She said firmly.

Her voice was still soft. Perhaps she was being kind because he was just so drunk and out of it.

He slid back down on the couch and he covered his face with his arm.

"Do you want some more water?" She whispered into his ear. It made him ticklish and it felt good and inviting.

It took him a while to process some thoughts. Finally, "later…" he whispered.

He knew she was close. He could smell her perfume. It smelled something sweet like cotton candy. He felt a hand on his chest but he couldn't make himself move it.

"Sir…"

He didn't reply. All he wanted was just to go to sleep.

"Sir… please…" she pleaded.

He didn't say anything.

_Go away… You're not Sakura._

"I know you're out of it. And this is probably a good time as any since I'm pretty sure you won't remember anything at all when you wake up…" she was saying.

_Sakura… where are you? Take care of me, please. I need you._

_I love you._

"—but I love you."

_Yes… I love you too, Sakura. You'll always be mine. And I'll always be yours._

Soft lips pressed upon his own.

_Sakura, kiss me._

Although they didn't feel right, he held the face that was so close to him and kissed her back. Lips brushing, she tasted different.

_Sakura, I love you. Just kiss me. Make the guilt go away._

He pulled her close onto the couch beneath him and he kissed her.

_Sakura, baby… _

His fingers traveled down to her thighs and he hooked a hand under her knee, bringing it up. Tongue dipping inside her sweet mouth, he heard her moan.

_Yes, moan for me, Sakura. Moan for me._

Her hands were on the small of his back and he kissed her jaw down to her neck, her breaths quickening and small moans escaping her mouth as he nicked and sucked at her skin.

"I love you…" she whispered.

_I love you too, Sakura. I love you too so much._

BBB

No hate for me, okay? Review please!


	17. Chapter 17

I apologize because I'm late. I started work about two weeks ago and I left my laptop at home. Sorry about that. Anyway, now that we're here… Ohhhh, I got so much hate for what I did on the last chapter. You might hate me for this one too. :( Sorry. Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Card Captor Sakura. But I own this gorgeous plot that has everyone telling me they love it. Eat that, CLAMP!

Chapter Seventeen:

He knew he was in deep shit before he even opened his eyes. His whole body felt heavy and his arms were sore. _Was I lifting weights last night? Dammit. _He groaned aloud and opened one eye. The room was dark. _Good…_ He looked around the room. _How did I get here on the bed?_

Groaning like an old man as he sat up, he started looking for his phone but remembered that he threw it into the bin before. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table and it showed 8:09 AM in green light. The room was clean and tidy, except for the bed which looked like a hurricane went across it. Stretching his arms over his head, he cocked his head to the right when he realized that he was naked underneath the covers. But… that's impossible. I had pajama bottoms on. Who removed them?

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

_Fuckitty-fuck._

He slapped a hand to his forehead and everything was immediately brought into focus.

_What the fuck happened last night? I can't remember anything. FUCK._

He ignored the soreness of his muscles and got off the bed. He went straight to the bathroom, grabbing a towel from the shelf on the way. The steady stream of hot water hit his shoulders as he gripped the tiles in front of him, thinking hard.

_I remember drinking._

_I remember…_

_Just the drinking._

_No… I remember, lying on the couch, taking a nap…_

_And then…_

_What?_

_What the hell happened?_

He grabbed the bottle of shampoo and lathered his hair with it. After rinsing, he took the body wash and washed himself quickly. He got out of the shower record time and dried his hair before wrapping it around his waist.

_Sakura…_

He needed to talk to her. But first, he has to find out how he got into bed. And why the hell he was naked.

AAA

He came out into the office and surveyed the room. The blinds were drawn and the couch was pushed into place. The floor had been vacuumed and there was no evidence of the drinking session he had by himself the day before. It was clean.

Bewildered, he checked the bin but it was empty. The glass and the bottle were nowhere to be seen. The clothes he took off yesterday and left on the floor were already in the hamper in the bathroom. Reconnecting the intercom, he pushed the button and called for Naoko. But instead of her, another voice answered him.

"Sir Li, this is Misaki. Naoko is absent for today so I'm filling in for her. Is there anything I can help you with?"

_Dammit_. It's that dratted intern whom he keeps on forgetting the name. It must have been Naoko who cleaned the room. Truthfully, this was the first time he had pulled this stunt and taking care of him wasn't in her job description.

_Was she the one who put me to bed?_

_Where is she?_

_Fuck. I need answers._

"Sir Li?" the voice asked again.

Pressing the button, "get me coffee," he snapped. His irritation at not remembering anything last night was making things worse not just for him but for everybody around him.

"Yes, Sir."

There was silence after he tried to gather his wits. With the massive headache that was dominating his mind, it was hard to concentrate on more important matters.

First, he needs to sort out this paperwork on his desk.

Second—

There was a soft knock on the door and Misaki entered with his coffee. Reaching out a hand for it, he took grateful sip but grimaced at the taste. _This fucker doesn't know how I like my coffee._ But it was his only choice because Noako wasn't in today.

"Tell me my schedule." He said as he rifled through the papers on his desk. He put the coffee down on one side, the caffeine has barely kicked in.

"Yes, Sir. You have an 11 AM meeting with the Board and another at 1 PM with Mr. Tseng. His plane is arriving at 12 PM and Miss Naoko already arranged for someone to pick him up at the airport." He droned on.

His monotonous tone of voice was boring him to sleep. He took another sip of the devilish coffee and forced it down his throat.

"Anything else?" He said as he picked up his pen and wrote down his schedule on a memo. If he hadn't thrown his phone in the bin yesterday, he wouldn't be manually rewriting everything down. Naoko always has updated his calendar on his phone, listing all his appointments and meetings.

"Just a few documents I need you to sign and look over, Sir."

He held out his hand for the said documents. There were quite a lot.

_That's what you get for slacking off._

"Anything else?" He snapped again.

"Not much for now, Sir. I'll come back to call you for your next meeting." With that, Misaki left.

When the door closed behind him, he debated as to call Naoko for answers.

_No one else would have everything cleaned._

_That means she was here last night._

_But what happened?_

_Did we… have sex?_

_I was at the couch but this morning… the bed…_

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

Ignoring the pile of paperwork on his desk, he put his head in his arms and tried to concentrate despite his headache. The caffeine was evasive and wasn't working.

_If we did…_

_That would explain why she isn't here this morning._

_Fuck._

_How…_

_How can I do that?!_

_How can I just have sex with someone else?!_

_Fuck._

_Sakura…_

_How do I explain this to Sakura? _

_Shit._

He was disgusted at himself. He was pretty sure that something happened last night. Because everything is clean and in its proper place. And Naoko isn't here. And he woke up naked in bed when he distinctly remembers being on the couch. If nothing happened then he was a douche.

_Sakura…_

_Don't hate me._

Struggling not to let the tears fall from this barrage of emotions that are running him over, he closed his eyes tightly. With the headache pounding against his head, he couldn't think properly and it's just…

One big damn mess.

_Fuck. _

_I slept with Naoko._

_Fuck._

AAA

"Boring you, Sir Li?"

He jolted back to earth with a snap and he tried to play it off coolly. "No. Carry on."

The meeting with the board wasn't going as well as he thought it would. There was a problem with one of their branches and their expansion into China was still under construction since he has yet to meet with Mr. Tseng this afternoon.

"For the annual reports…" The man in front droned on and on.

Here he was surrounded by men in suits discussing the futures market but he wasn't really listening to any of the discussions. He was seated at the head of the large conference table and although his headache had dulled into a numbing ache, he couldn't concentrate with all the stuff in his mind.

The thought that he had slept with Naoko was enough to disgust him into oblivion and it was making him squeamish. He just couldn't believe that it happened; that he let himself get that far.

_You were drunk._

Still. He knew better than to get drunk.

_Give yourself a break. Everybody makes mistakes like this. People do sleep with their secretaries._

Not him.

_Sakura doesn't have to know._

He grimaced at the thought of this in his conscience. He knew that he wouldn't be able to keep this to himself for long. And besides, the thought of lying to Sakura was… unwelcome. He would never lie to her.

_Fine. Then tell her yourself so she'll hate you._

And hope that she forgives him.

"I have made copies of this report and you'll see them in front of you…"

He took the folder in front of him and opened it listlessly. He just wanted this meeting to be over so he could start fixing the mess he made last night. There were a lot of graphs on the first page and he skipped that. His brain was taking a day off for today. He fought to keep his hands steady. He was being restless and the replacement for the Blackberry he called for earlier hasn't arrived yet.

He needed to talk to Sakura.

"Well, that's it. We just need to review everything for our meeting next month."

It took him several seconds that all of the men were looking at him, waiting to be dismissed. He straightened in his chair and nodded, "that's all, gentlemen. You are dismissed." Up to now, it feels a little bit strange to be commanding such a large group of people who are a lot older than him and more experienced in the business. He stood up and left the room quickly with the folder in his hand.

He rushed down the corridor and into his office, locking the door behind him. He didn't want any one disturbing him. Loosening his tie, he unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt and shrugged out of his jacket. Sitting heavily behind his desk, he grabbed the phone.

Without thinking beforehand, he furiously punched in the numbers he knew by heart. Before he could stop himself, he willed for someone to answer the phone.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three…

Four…

Fifth—

"Hello?"

He stammered, "Uhh—"

"Who is this?"

The voice on the other hand was soft and obviously hurt. He didn't expect her to pick up. He thought he was ready. But he really isn't.

_What?_

_What do you say?_

"Sakura?" he breathed out.

There was silence as he struggled to find the words.

"Syaoran…" She whispered back.

"Are you… okay?" he said, his voice low.

She didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry I walked out yesterday…" He sighed deeply.

_I'm sorry I walked out and left you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I did a lot of stupid things. I'm sorry. I love you._

"I understand…" She said after what seemed like a long time.

"Can I come over? I need to talk to you." He said, putting it out there in the open.

"Uhhmm…" _She's thinking about it?! Why do you need to think about it?_

"Is something wrong?" He was scared. What if she was thinking of breaking up with him?

"Nothing… I'll be here. I'll wait for you." She whispered.

That didn't particularly help him to relax.

"Okay… I'll be there right after my next meeting." He said. The awkwardness was noticeable in the silence that spaced their tilted conversation.

"Okay…"

"Okay…" He didn't want to put down the phone yet.

"I'll hang up now." She said.

A small smile crept on his lips. She was still being playful. And now all he wanted was to be with her.

"I'll see you later." He said.

With that, he put the phone down and breathed heavily. It was about time to fix everything.

_Are you going to tell her about sleeping with Naoko?_

_Yes…_

_It's your grave._

He wouldn't lie to Sakura. This guilt was weighing him down and he didn't want that to come between them. He made a mistake and if she doesn't forgive him, he won't stop until she does.

Nervously, he flipped the folder that was given to him at the board meeting earlier and opened it. With humungous effort, he managed to pull in all his concentration and started to work.

AAA

Sakura put the phone down carefully, much to the others' reactions. She went back to the couch and sat between Tomoyo and Mei Lin. The boys were on the carpet at their feet.

"Was that Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked.

She nodded. "He said he's coming over later."

"I think that's good." Mei Lin said after a while.

There was a silence as they went back to the movie they were watching.

_Talking later would be a good idea. It would give us a chance to talk so we'll understand each other better. Besides, leaving last night wasn't such a good idea. And maybe… we'll have a plan to work this out somehow._

She settled into the couch comfortably beside Tomoyo. She already felt a bit better.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Eriol begrudgingly got up from the carpet after being nudged by Tomoyo's foot.

"Right, right. I'll get that." He huffed.

Just then, Nuri got up, muttering something about a cigarette. Mei Lin scowled but let him go.

_I wish Syaoran and I could be that happy._

But Eriol did something that snapped them out of their stupor.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

AAA

"Sir Li?"

"Hm." He grunted. He was in the middle of paperwork and all he wanted was to finish his work so he could go to Sakura's place right after. He needed to talk to her fast.

"There's a Mr. Makoto here to see you."

"Who is that?" He snapped. He racked his brains. He didn't know that he had any appointments with a Mr. Makoto today.

"A reporter, Sir."

_That explains it._

"Make him go away." The guards at the lobby knew better than to let reporters come in. He would have to look into that lax of security.

_Damn bastards._

"Sir. I think you should see him."

_Asshole. Who do you think you are, ordering me around._

"I thought I told you to make him go away." He said in a deathly soft voice.

"Sir… He has… Pictures." Mizuki's voice answered him on the intercom.

Now his curiosity was piqued. _Pictures? Of what?_

"Fine. Let him in."

He closed the folder he was perusing and set it aside. The door into his office opened and a very tall yet thin man came inside, walking slowly, savoring the opulence of his office. Mizuki closed the door behind him.

"What do you want?" He snapped. He didn't even stand up. Reporters have this kind of air that makes you want to punch them in the face, always invading your privacy.

"My, my… Master Li Syaoran. Surely, you're supposed to offer me some refreshments?"

"You're unwelcome. So accept my rudeness. I'm busy. What do you want?"

The thin man was holding a small brown envelope, no doubt the pictures that Mizuki were talking about. Without any preamble, he sat in front of Syaoran's chair and he could smell stale booze from the man. He cringed. He noticed that he was wearing a cheap suit. You could tell if you're used to Armani.

"I have something here that is surely of some interest to you." He waved the envelope around.

He resisted the urge to grab it from his hand.

"But first, Master Li Syaoran, how is your Grandpa?"

"I'm sure you, reporters, are up to date with the news." He growled. He didn't want this creepy creature in his office for long.

_Pictures? What pictures? Probably a ruse._

"I can see you're busy, Master Li Syaoran. So let's get down to business, shall we?" Makoto whispered. He grasped the top flap of the envelope and spilled its contents on the table.

Piles of pictures came out.

Of him.

And Sakura.

Some kissing.

Some holding hands.

Even the pictures from the Philippines.

"How—" He couldn't find the words.

"Does your Grandpa know that you're _dating _your cousin?"

His face was contorted into this wide grin, his eyes full of mischief and malice.

And the only thing he could do was grasp the edge of his desk as he stared at the pictures before him.

_FUCK._

BBB

Just this for now, okay? I have to get back to work. And I need to get another laptop. Review, guys!


End file.
